


Ex To See

by sgt_barnes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes Is A Sex God, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Oops, Porn With Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is a damn smooth ass dancer, Steve Rogers is sort of in charge, Steve was too sexy to ignore, Up all night to get Bucky, aggressive bucky, captain's orders, dominate bucky, dominate steve rogers, graduate students need love too, i never meant for the T3 but here we are, shameless nicknames abound, t3, there will literally be so much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 81,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgt_barnes/pseuds/sgt_barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordyn Pace has just ended her relationship with the egotistical and jerk extraordinaire that is Lorne Dupree. Just thinking about her time with Lorne set her teeth on edge and Jordyn burned at how starry eyed and devoted she had been to someone so awful. Her feelings had blinded her to the fact that Lorne cared for no one but himself. A truth she finally accepted when she caught him in the act of cheating. </p><p>Jordyn is doing just fine after putting her broken heart back together and moving on. Anything is better than a relationship based on lies and Jordyn is fully focused on finishing her master's degree in history without losing anymore focus. That is until she catches sight of the tall, dark, and very metal armed stranger bent over the jukebox of The Muddy Kettle like it was an extension of him. Before she knows it she's swept up in the curve of his lips and the hunger in his eyes. He wants her. She wants him. Things are about to get interesting and Jordyn doesn't care who sees, especially if that person is Lorne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. God bless metal arms

It had always been a one-sided type of love. The kind of relationship that made you squirm uncomfortably and your cheeks burn with embarrassment when you recalled those lovesick days spent devoted to a complete and utter asshole of a person. And completely devoted she had been, Jordyn Pace had been nothing short of starry-eyed, naïve and utterly enthralled with Lorne Dupree. Lorne was such a stupid name, now that she thought of it and she hated the way she had written it idiotically over and over on any scrap of paper nearby while she had daydreamed of her moments with him.

That had been until she had caught him in bed with the perky barista that made him his morning whatever-the-hell-spiced latté drink. Jordyn pulled her ponytail tighter at the thought of the moans that had echoed down the marble floor of the hallway to Lorne’s bedroom. She wasn’t supposed to be there. She had been out of town for an academic conference, but had come a day early home because she had just missed him too much to concentrate on much after she had given her presentation. With a shaky hand she had opened the bedroom door even though she knew what she would find on the other end of it, but she had held on to some tiny irrational hope that maybe, at just past midnight it wouldn’t be what she feared. Maybe he was watching a porn, maybe he was stuck in some kind of tantric yoga position, ANYTHING, but another woman.

The smell of sex was overwhelming as soon as the door had opened. ‘They had been at this for a while.’ She had thought dumbly standing there in the doorway like a statue. That beautiful red hair she loved to run her fingers through currently had another woman’s hands in it, grabbing it, to be precise. Those broad tan shoulders she fell asleep against were currently straining with effort as Lorne rolled his hips and cock erratically into someone who was decidedly not Jordyn. ‘Fuck his skinny dick.’ Jordyn fumed thinking back to his “Baby, please, this is not what it looks like.” When she had heard that terrible line from him as he leapt naked from the bed she had thrown a vase at his head. Too bad that vase had missed the mark and had only shattered on the wall behind him. Jordyn vowed to take throwing lessons as soon as she was able.

“Who even names their kid Lorne? What even is that?” She huffed shifting her messenger back on her hip as she walked quickly down the street to her favorite study spot, The Muddy Kettle.

As Lorne had loved to point out to her during their relationship, The Muddy Kettle, was nothing special. When she had pulled him eagerly through the door he had all but sneered, but this place was so very much hers. She loved this place with its chipped Formica table tops, slow moving blue haired waitresses and constant supply of oldies playing from the speakers a painstakingly restored jukebox that was all sweeping angles, soft lights and gleaming chrome.

Lorne could have his sleek and low-lit trendy coffee houses that charged an arm and a leg for a coffee. Those stupid places with their imported beans and over chocolaty drinks and whip cream that to Jordyn should discount them from even being referred to as caffeine. More like dessert, she thought still keeping her fast pace and to hell with dessert because that was what Lorne always insisted they have first before a meal. He had always taken her to the very best that money could buy and she had thought it his way of spoiling her, showing her that she was special, when he demanded the chef serve dessert first. Now she knew it was nothing more than a power trip staring Lorne and the thought pushed her down the sidewalk, a trickle of sweat ran down her cheek and she batted at it impatiently.

“Fuck dessert.” She muttered.

Jordyn was still silently wishing a good maiming on Lorne for his cheating dick when she pushed open The Muddy Kettle’s doors and slipped inside to the cool air conditioning that so thankfully soothed her Alabama sun kissed skin. It might be September but someone apparently forgot to tell the god of Alabama that and now in her last year of her Master’s degree the all too stifling heat of the early fall was making her sweat. Thankfully, The Muddy Kettle was ready to receive her and most of all, cool her down.

She stepped into the bright diner with a sigh and started moving towards her usual booth with even and sure steps. Sliding into the low, red upholstered seat she immediately felt at ease and began to pull her books and laptop from her bag without a second thought. Delilah, her usual waitress and matron of wisdom moved towards her with a smile and asked with one hip out, “The usual, doll face?”

“You bet. I need to get some serious work done today, so let’s get this show on the road, love bug.” Jordyn grinned up at the older woman who winked at her and sashayed without a moment’s hesitation.

Jordyn settled into her routine without a second thought and began to immediately set the margins for her latest assignment. She would not let fucking Lorne (or whoever was fucking Lorne) the master of all that was stupid ruin her semester and she would get just one little bit closer to getting her M.A. in history if it killed her. Game on, 19th century American history, fucking game on, Jordyn thought while pulling up her latest essay on Reconstruction and Supreme Court verdicts of the late 19th century. Plessy vs. Ferguson was on the agenda and she was ready to go; Lorne and his big breasted barista could literally take a hike on a very spikey and bomb filled road because she had things to get done. Looking at the blinking screen Jordyn began to pull her thoughts together when the sound of Patsy Cline’s ‘Walkin’ After Midnight’ filled the building.

Jordyn smiled at the song. It was one of her favorites and she turned her eyes to the jukebox to see who else had excellent taste in music, but the smile on her lips froze when she caught sight of the man leaning casually against the chrome beast of a jukebox.

“Holy…” Jordyn whispered to herself taking in the athletic frame of the man whose eyes were turned down to the jukebox as he flipped through the song selection. Licking her lips felt a smile on her face when she took in his dark hair that was gathered into a messy knot, a few stray strands falling his eyes, those perfectly full lips, the stubble on his chin, and the nice curve of his ass, which was prominently showcased by his blessedly snug jean selection.

“God bless tight jeans, eh doll face?” Delilah joked quietly setting down a large cup of coffee and even bigger plate of food in front of Jordyn.

“And metal arms.” Jordyn groaned her eyes still on the man at the jukebox, but she was now staring at his left arm. Her earlier thoughts about the jukebox, a “chrome beast” danced through her mind as she took in the very metal arm and hand that was resting on the jukebox like it was an extension of it. It wasn’t bulky despite the fact that it was metal. The fingers that rested on the jukebox were elegant in their make and seamlessly fit into the large gleaming hand they were attached to. Jordyn’s eyes moved up from the hand to the perfectly shaped arm that she was currently wishing she could run her nails along. The sleeve of a black t-shirt stretched over the top of arm and she wondered what the metal looked like in contrast to the skin of his shoulder. She could see from her vantage point that her current obsession was made up of a series of smaller interlocking metal pieces that fit together to give the arm flexibility and movement. Jordyn had to bite her lip to stop from groaning when she saw his bicep flex momentarily when the man slid his hand up to rest higher on the jukebox.

“Jordyn, I think the way you’re looking at him is classified as harassment in this state. Turn around and get your head in those books and this food in your mouth.” Delilah scolded her, but the older woman’s tone was playful.

Jordyn sighed heavily and turned in her seat. She looked up at Delilah with a grin when she grabbed a piece of bacon off her plate, “It’s hard to stay focused or be interested in bacon when there’s something else I’d much rather put in my mouth.”

She expected Delilah to smirk at her, to fire back a witty retort with a wave of her wrist, but none of those things came. Instead, Delilah was staring over her shoulder with a slightly raised eyebrow, her mouth slightly open like she was surprised. Jordyn furrowed her brow at Delilah wondering what the older woman was looking at when. Turning her head to the side Jordyn opened her mouth to ask why she looked so stunned when Jordyn’s field of vision was suddenly filled with nothing but crotch.

“Ungh.” Was all that came out of Jordyn’s mouth when she realized that she was staring directly at the jean-clad crotch of sexy metal arm. Apparently jukeboxes were no longer his thing and he was standing directly in front of her with an amused look on his face. Jordyn swallowed hard and let her eyes slowly wander up his body. The look in his eyes was mouth-watering on a level that bacon could only dream to achieve.

“God bless metal arms?” He asked with a flash of white teeth and Jordyn felt a blush creep across her face. Delilah crowed with laughter and made a quick escape while Mr. Tall, Dark, and Metal Armed stared her down with a seductive smile.

“You forgot the tight jeans part.” Jordyn offered and took a big bite of the bacon she had picked up.

“So I did, doll face.” He said and nodded to the very empty seat across from her. “Y’mind if I keep you company?”

Jordyn almost choked on her bacon before she shook her head furiously and managed to cough out, “Sit.” She punctuated her statement with a jab of her bacon strip to the other side of the table.

“Pushy.” He commented and slid into the booth with her.

“More like eager.” Jordyn found herself saying and she wanted to bang her head against the table in embarrassment. He only chuckled and put his hands, palm side down, on the table and leaned towards her, “Me too.” He said and licked his lips.

‘Am I even still eating bacon? Holy shit, I can’t chew.’ Jordyn immediately dropped her bacon onto her plate and asked, “For what?”

“For all the things we could get up to, doll face.” His eyes stayed fixed on hers while he slid his metal hand across the table. The sound of the metal dragging heavily across the Formica sent a shiver through Jordyn and she repressed the urge to moan again.

“What kind of things?” Jordyn said her voice barely above a whisper and he gave her that seductive smile again. His lips were sinful. They should be outlawed in the continental U.S., Jordyn thought hazily.

“First, why don’t you tell me what you’d rather be putting in your mouth other than the meal in front of you?” One metal finger tapped the side of her breakfast plate and Jordyn arched an eyebrow at him.

“How did you even hear that? What are you superhuman?” She asked shaking her head to which he only shrugged easily and said, “Something like that.”

Jordyn didn’t press the issue but she knew he wasn’t lying and she felt her body hum at the thought of what he might look like under his V-neck black t-shirt and snug jeans. God bless snug jeans indeed, she mused letting her eyes move over the outline of muscles his cotton shirt clung to. Seeing her attention to his physique he smirked and Jordyn wanted to shove her laptop, books and food to the floor so she could crawl across the table to him.

“So what was it, doll face? What as it you wanted to put in that pretty little mouth of yours?” He asked again and looked down at her still full plate questioningly before he spoke again a look of mock innocence on his gorgeous face, “What could it be if not food? I mean this looks really good.”

Jordyn’s mouth went dry while she struggled to respond to the man across from her. There was no inexplicit way to answer the question without completely giving up all the power in whatever it was they were starting and she refused to do that. She had given Lorne far too much power and look where that had gotten her.

Nope, not this time.

Jordyn was going to show this Mr. Tall Dark and Metal Armed that she wasn’t to be taken lightly. Leaning over Jordyn swept her books and computer towards the wall of the booth and without breaking eye contact said, “Your dick. What else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, btw, I actually got the name for this AND the idea for the fic from Sam Hunt's Ex To See, which kind of made me dream up a scene at a party where Bucky is there with a girl trying to make someone jealous. This happened instead and you know what? I'm A-OK with that.
> 
> Lyrics that sparked this:  
> I guess I can play along  
> I guess I can play along  
> He walks in, it all makes sense  
> Suddenly you're climbing all up next to me, next to me  
> I ain't no fool, you rascal you  
> Girl come here and kiss me  
> I just want your ex to see  
> Woahh oh woah oh woahhh  
> I just want your ex to see  
> Ex to see, ex to see


	2. What’s your name, sweetheart?

As soon as the words left Jordyn’s mouth she wondered if she should have said them, because after an all too brief feeling of triumph seeing Mr. Tall, Dark, and Metal Arm’s face look so adorably stunned, things got intense. His eyes darkened and his hands clenched around the edges of the table so hard that the Formica beneath those metals fingers cracked. Something akin to a low growl slipped out of his lips and Jordyn wasn’t sure if she should be feeling as excited as she currently was.

“I, uh-” Jordyn began but was cut off when he gestured at her books and computer with a quick stab of his hand.

“Pack it up. We’re leaving.” He said sliding out of the booth smoothly.

“Where are we going?” Was all that came from Jordyn’s lips as she started to grab her books. Not who are you? What do you want? No, just where, because there was no way Jordyn was staying here without him.

“We,” He said leaning down so that he was eye level with her, “are going to your place.”

“Why?” Jordyn asked when the logical side to her brain kicked in.

He looked at her and arched an eyebrow leaning closer to her, “I’m going to fill that pretty mouth up, doll face. Isn’t that what you wanted?” A few strands of dark hair fell across his eyes making Jordyn want to shove her hands through his hair and pull it free of the knot it was twisted in.

Not trusting her voice Jordyn only nodded and he winked at her, “Thought so. Eat up, sweetheart, you’re going to need the energy to keep up.” 

And with that he popped a triangle of toast in her mouth, “I’m taking care of the check. Then we are out of here.” Jordyn practically inhaled the piece of toast while she shoved her books and papers haphazardly back into her leather messenger bag. This was so much better than working on an essay, so much better.

Jordyn was sliding out of the booth when Delilah appeared holding a Styrofoam box that she began to promptly fill with the bulk of Jordyn’s untouched breakfast.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, doll face.” Delilah muttered looking at her with an amused expression. 

Jordyn blushed and hefted her bag on to her shoulder, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, love bug.” She said and tried to keep an innocent look on her face, but Delilah wasn’t buying it.

“Uh-huh. So you think me and everybody else in this place aren’t aware of the two of you?” Delilah held the Styrofoam box out to her and winked, “I’m not judging you and after that dick of a boyfriend you had before…you deserve a good tumble. Take this with you because I’m pretty sure you’re going to need something to eat after he’s done with you.”

“You did not just say that.” Jordyn moaned taking the box from Delilah.

“I did and it’s true, but you better go. Wouldn’t want to keep a man like that waiting, if you know what I mean.” Delilah laughed wickedly and shoved Jordyn towards the doors of the The Muddy Kettle where Mr. Tall, Dark, and Metal was already waiting for her. His were hands clasped behind his back and he looked very much like a gentleman, or at least he did until you saw the look of open lust in his eyes. No, this was definitely not a man that she wanted to keep waiting and Jordyn was practically sprinting to get out of The Muddy Kettle with him.

“My apartment is a few blocks down the way.” Jordyn said grabbing his hand and taking off at a speed that professional speed walkers would envy. Mr. Tall, Dark and Metal laughed and pulled her back gently, “What’s your name, sweetheart?” He asked when he had stopped Jordyn.

“Holy crap, we don’t even know each other’s names yet? I’m going to hell.” Jordyn moaned rubbing a hand against her head. She had just been about to drag this man up to her apartment for a day of who knows what and they hadn’t even exchanged names.

“We’ll fix that, yea? Call me Bucky.” 

“Ok, Bucky. I like that, I can work with that.” Jordyn nodded and Bucky leaned forward kissing her hard. His mouth moved against hers hungrily and she opened it immediately at the first brush of his tongue against her lips. She moaned happily when he caught her bottom lip in his teeth giving it a nip before he pushed his tongue insistently again into her mouth, but for all the aggressiveness of the kiss his lips were soft. 

Bucky’s hands wandered down her back until he was cupping her ass. He squeezed her butt and smiled against her lips before pulling back to look at her, his hands still holding her against him. “Tell me your name, doll.”

“Jordyn.” She whispered against his neck with a sigh and let her hand move freely over the metal of his arm that she had been eyeing before.

“Ok, Jordyn. I like that, I can work with that.” Bucky said with a smile as he echoed her earlier words.

Jordyn laughed and looked up at him, “Honestly, at this rate you could call me whatever the hell you wanted.” 

Bucky caught a strand of her hair and wound it around his finger with a smile, “No, I like Jordyn.” Sliding his hand down to her neck he pulled her to him and kissed her again while his other hand slid around to the front of Jordyn’s jeans. Bucky’s fingers brushed against the top of the waistband before he hooked a finger through her belt loop and pulled her against him with a snap of his hand.

“You better get me home, Jordyn. Anymore time out here in the open and I’m going to give everyone on this street a show.” Bucky whispered against her ear, his lips catching her earlobe and causing Jordyn to whimper. 

Jordyn pulled herself out Bucky’s arms with a disgruntled sigh, she wanted nothing more than throw herself down on the nearest car with Bucky and give everyone out running errands the best damn show of their entire lives. The only thought that kept her coherent was that if they went to her apartment they wouldn’t have to stop for anything, so she grabbed her messenger bag against her chest and nodded ahead of her, “It’s just a few blocks away.”

“We’ll walk fast.” Bucky said seeing the look on Jordyn’s face as they began to walk again and she grinned up at him, “I hope that’s the only thing we do fast.”

“Just you wait, doll. You might regret saying that.” Bucky whispered to her. Jordyn was practically rubbing her hands in anticipation at the thought when Bucky took her bag from her hands. 

When she looked up at him in surprise he shrugged, “Shouldn’t have to carry this thing with me around, besides it weighs as much as you. What are you trying to do throw your back out?”

“Something like that.” Jordyn replied suddenly feeling awkward at Bucky’s gesture. It had all at once been sweet and made her want him even more, but also seemed too boyfriendish to her and that made her want to run the other way. After surviving Lorne all she wanted was something physical she could enjoy and hold on to while slogging through the last of her degree. 

If Bucky noticed her sudden shift in demeanor he didn’t notice, or maybe it was that he just pretended not to. He slid his metal arm around her waist pulling her against him as they walked. Jordyn forced herself to stop overthinking this and leaned into him enjoying the heat and strength she could feel in his body. It was nice to be held like this and she felt her heart rate speed up at the thought of their earlier kisses. To hell with everything else, she was going to enjoy whatever happened between her and Bucky.


	3. I’m in charge, baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things literally go from like 0 to 60 in .5 seconds and that's ok.

The next few minutes to Jordyn’s apartment had gone by in a blur of sexual tension and heated glances between Jordyn and Bucky, his arm heavy on her waist while they walked.

Adrenaline made Jordyn’s fingers shake slightly as she rummaged for her keys in the messenger bag that was still firmly in Bucky’s hands. She could feel his eyes on her without looking up from the bag and it was pure bliss when her fingers finally closed around the familiar shape of her keys.

“Success.” She said holding the keys up in triumph before turning to the door and hurriedly shoving it in the lock. In a second she had the door open and was stepping through, she turned to let Bucky in and was greeted by the mouth-watering sight of him leaning against the doorway with her messenger bag casually held against his hip. 

“What are you still doing out there?” Jordyn questioned kicking off her shoes and tossing her keys onto the small hall table beside the door.

“Are you sure, Jordyn?” Bucky asked suddenly hesitating. He looked down at the bag in his hands and swallowed hard before looking back up at her.

“Sure about…?” Jordyn looked at him confused at his question. She had fought the urge to crawl across a table towards him, nearly begged him to throw her down on a car and have his way with her and that was all before she even knew his name. If that didn’t speak of exactly how sure she was of getting into bed with Bucky then she had no idea what did.

“This isn’t going to be a one shot thing, doll. When I set foot in this house we are going to be at this all day. Slow like honey, tenderly, hard, hair pulling rough, and very, very thorough, do you understand, Jordyn?” Bucky’s voice was low and deep. The longer Jordyn listened to it the more she felt like she was going to melt into the floor. This man was giving her an out, a warning that some major sex was about to go down and the promise of what was to come in his voice and eyes was making her salivate.

Jordyn set the box of leftovers next to her keys and she gave him her most seductive smile, “So is this a warning?”

“Just a disclaimer, sweetheart. I’m not going to let up when I’ve got something as sweet as you on the table.” Bucky’s hands tightened on her bag and Jordyn had to squeeze her thighs together at the feeling just looking at him was evoking in her.

Bucky smiled when saw her squirm and Jordyn crooked a single finger at him and said, “Then don’t let up. Get in here, Bucky. I’m in it for the long haul, so give everything you’ve got.”

As soon as Jordyn had finished speaking it was like someone had flipped a switch and the relaxed pose Bucky had assumed against her doorway was gone. He was moving quickly, neatly depositing her bag on the table next to her, and kicking the door shut with his foot. A fraction of a second later the sound of the deadbolt sliding into place filled her ears before she was in Bucky’s arms, his mouth against her neck.

Jordyn gasped and reached for him. Her first order of business was to bury her hands in his hair, she pulled it free from the knot it was in and ran her fingers through it as it fell free. Bucky chuckled when he felt her run her fingers through his hair and he looked down at her for a moment before speaking, “Now that we know how I feel, what about you? Hmmm? What do you want, baby?” He dragged his thumb across her lips and Jordyn tightened her fingers in Bucky’s hair.

Once she would have asked for him to take his time, kiss her slow and sweet while caressing her body gently, but that was what it had been like with Lorne. Even when she was blind to his true nature, sex with Lorne had always been about love to Jordyn.  She was serial monogamist and Jordyn couldn’t remember the last time she had been with anyone she wasn’t committed to. That her encounter with Bucky was decidedly not about love was indeed a first for her. Sex for the first time in Jordyn’s life was suddenly about lust and physicality, and she was drowning in it.

‘Oh, to hell with it, I’m going for it.’ Jordyn thought and looked up at Bucky through her lashes and snaked her tongue out to lick his finger before answering, “I don’t want sweet and tender, you can save that for later when I’m too sore to sit.”

Bucky sucked in his breath at her words and he pushed his finger along her tongue and into her mouth, “So the lady chooses rough love.” He murmured sliding his metal hand up her shirt.

Jordyn shivered from the feel of the metal on her skin and nodded up at him, “The lady does.”

He looked at her so still in that moment that when Jordyn thought on it later it had been like the calm before the storm, and like all storms Bucky was suddenly moving with a strength and speed she couldn’t comprehend. Bucky slipped both of his hands under her shirt and pulled it off of her with a swift yank that left Jordyn’s hair in her face. Bucky’s hands were suddenly there and smoothing her hair back, but once he had pushed it back his fingers tightened in it. Tugging on her hair he pulled her head back to look up at him, a smirk on his face.

“Don’t say you weren’t warned, doll face. I’m going to make you scream my name until your voice gives out.” He growled and slid a hand down to palm her crotch with a forceful movement. Jodyn groaned and thrust her hips up against his hand in an effort to create the friction she so desperately needed, but he pulled his hand back and shook his head at her.

“I’m in charge, baby.” He told her simply before he was throwing her over his shoulder in one swift movement. Jordyn was rewarded with the glorious sight of his ass and she couldn’t help but wiggle on his shoulder, which only earned her a smack on the ass.

“Oh, shit!” Jordyn gasped taken by surprise at the spank. Bucky didn’t slow down and purposefully strode into her living room before pausing, she wondered if he was trying to locate the bedroom so she said, “The bedroom is down the hall to the right.” She pointed from her position over his shoulder and Bucky only shook his head, “Not interested in that yet.”

“What?” Jordyn asked trying to figure out what he meant when he crossed the living room and made for her dining room. She squirmed again, pushing herself up on his shoulder, trying to see what he would find so interesting here when she had just told him where the bed was. All of this only made him smack her ass again. This time she didn’t yelp in surprise but stifled a moan of pleasure from the feeling of his hand on her. She was so aroused by Bucky that the way he was manhandling her was making her throb with need. In all her life she had never been so wet so fast and all he had done so far was pick her up and spank her a couple of times. Today was most definitely going to be burned into her memory for years and Jordyn tightened her fingers on Bucky’s forearm in anticipation.

Suddenly Bucky was flipping her over his shoulder to stand in front of him with a devious smile pulling at his lips. He kissed her then, roughly, his tongue pushing into hers in what she realized was a rhythmic motion of in and out. Jordyn kissed him back eagerly and raised her hands to touch him when he pushed her back, until she bumped into the table, batting her hands away. She looked up at him trying to decipher his next move and then he was moving towards her. Bucky’s hands were on her waist and without effort he lifted her back onto the table, he bent over her and kissed her stomach while his fingers moved to the top of her jeans. He unbuttoned them, dragging the zipper down with his teeth before he began pulling her jeans down her legs his lips moving across her hips as he did. With a swift yank he ripped them the rest of the way down her legs and stopped above her pussy, he took a deep breath and grabbed her hips hard. Jordyn couldn’t help but moan with pleasure when he pushed his face against her, pressing his nose and mouth against her skin through her underwear.

When Jordyn felt Bucky’s warm breath she was unable to help herself and she rolled her hips up, her fingers found themselves in his hair. Immediately Bucky pulled back and shook his head at her, “What did I say before, doll? I’m in charge.”

“Then why don’t you punish me?” She whispered huskily, the words shocking her even as she said them. ‘Holy Crap, who is this woman and where did she come from?’ Jordyn wondered at herself. Bucky gave her an appreciate smile and jerked her hips towards him and off the table, “I intend to, doll.”

Spinning her around, Bucky slipped his metal hand under the waistband of her underwear and ripped it off with a flick of his wrist. He moved them in front of her where she could see them and kissed her neck, “Hope these weren’t your favorite.” He said before biting her shoulder and tossing them on to the table.

“Holy hell.” Jordyn whispered feeling Bucky’s teeth on her shoulder and she arched back trying to shove herself against him. She wanted to feel the hard cock that she knew was straining to get out of his jeans, if she could just touch him to do it though.

“Hands out.” Bucky ordered and Jordyn obeyed placing her hands on the table in front of her, as soon as she did she heard Bucky’s zipper slide open and she whimpered.

Bucky slid a leg between hers and stepped close to her giving her the first taste of his cock against her skin and it left her wanting more. Bucky’s hands slid up to her breasts and he slid his large hands over them cupping them gently before he hooked a finger into the cups of her bra and folded them down so that they pushed her breasts up. From the look on Bucky’s face as he leaned over her shoulder to look at her, Jordyn was very thankful she had chosen to wear a lacy underwire bra.

“Now don’t you make a pretty picture?” He whispered against her ear his hands sliding up over her breasts, roughly rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers and Jordyn gasped at his touch. Jordyn pushed back against him again with a groan as she felt herself growing even wetter, but a firm hand on her waist stopped her from moving any further.  She thought Bucky was going to admonish her but he only slipped a finger inside of her and she felt his moan against her back when he felt how wet she was.

“Baby, you feel so good for me. You’re so wet already.” He slipped another finger inside of her and Jordyn rocked her hips with a whimper. “How bad do you want this?” He asked her while moving his fingers in and out of her soaking pussy, she desperately tried angle her hips to feel more of him, but he wouldn’t let her. That damn hand of his on her hip fixed her in place against the table while he quickened his pace.

“I want you so fucking bad I could scream from it.” Jordyn snapped trying again to move against him, but to no avail. Bucky laughed at her frustration his lips against her neck and maybe it was because he was laughing that she was caught by total surprise when he slipped his hand from between her legs and kicked her legs wide with one booted foot.

“Then scream for me.” Bucky growled and his cock was suddenly slamming into her from behind.

“Ungh!” Jordyn cried out when she felt Bucky’s hips slap against her ass from his unexpected entry. “Omg, omg, unngg.” Jordyn’s hands scrabbled against the table as Bucky started to set a pace that left her reeling. He hadn’t given her time to adjust to his size and at first it was uncomfortable for her, but before she knew it she heard her own voice screaming, begging for me.

“Bucky! Harder! Oh, I need you.” Jordyn begged and Bucky obliged. He put one hand on the small of her back and pushed her down against the table until she was resting on her forearms her forehead against the cool wood of the table. Once she was in position he put one hand on her shoulder, his flesh hand she saw looking at it, and tightened his metal hand on her waist.

“Bucky!” Jordyn screamed when he started to pound into her faster than before, he was sliding his cock out of her until only the tip remained and then was slammed his hips forward into her while jerking her back against him by her shoulder and hip.

“Fuck, doll! Jordyn, you feel like heaven, baby. So tight and wet for me.” Bucky’s thrusts picked up speed and power. Using the table for leverage and his strong grip to move her against him, the only part of Jordyn’s feet touching the floor were the tips of her toes that were barely brushing the floor. Bucky sped up his thrusts and Jordyn felt like she was on fire, “Say my name, Jordyn. Say it for me, I want to hear you say it.” Bucky growled.

“Bucky! Bucky! OH, shitshitshit, BUCKY!” Jordyn screamed out barely able to keep from collapsing completely onto the table against the strength of Bucky’s thrusting.

“C’mere.” Bucky gasped and he slipped the arm that was on her shoulder under her chest, his hand palming her painfully hard nipples as he did before flipping her over on to her back. He only slipped his dick from her long enough to settle her in front of him, dragging one of her legs to either side of his hips before he was plunging himself back into her with a sigh of pleasure.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” He told her looking down at her and while she lay there on her kitchen table with his cock moving in and out of her she believed him. Jordyn hooked a leg around his waist and pulled him even deeper into her with a moan, “Fuck me, Bucky.”

Bucky leaned over her, the only sound was their ragged breathing, squeaking of the table on the wooden floor, and the sound of their skin slapping together. Jordyn thought she was going to orgasm just from the sound of it all. Slipping a hand between them Bucky started to rub her clit, and Jordyn felt the familiar feeling of ecstasy start to sweep over her.

“Buckybuckybuckbuckybuck.” Jordyn was babbling his name like it was a prayer because it was the only word she could focus on long enough to say.

“Yea, say my name, just like that. Just like that, baby. You’re going to feel this for days.” Bucky whispered against her ear while he slipped an arm under one of her legs and hiked it up higher at his side.

“Hhungh.” Jordyn turned her face to muffle her cry into his shoulder as she felt her orgasm start to sweep over her, but Bucky turned her face up to his.

“Don’t hide from me. I want to see your face when you climax, because I did this to you. I made you feel like this, Jordyn.” He groaned against her lips kissing her, “Look at me.” Bucky said and Jordyn opened her eyes as the first wave of her climax hit her and she cried out, “Bucky!”

“Oh, baby.” Bucky bit out as his thrusts started to take on a more erratic quality. “God, Jordyn. I’m so close…” Bucky’s voice died off and he fixed his eyes on hers while Jordyn shuddered under him riding out her orgasm.

“Fill me up, Bucky.” Jordyn whispered feeling herself tighten around Bucky’s cock. The look in his eyes made her again feel beautiful and with a hoarse shout Bucky slammed his hips against hers one last time. He ground his pelvis against her and poured himself into her, Jordyn closed her eyes with a sigh feeling the warm streams of come from him start to fill her. Bucky slumped forward his forehead against her collarbone and he was kissing her then, his hands lightly running up and down her body.

“Sweetheart.” Bucky sighed against her neck, “Jordyn.” He said burying his face and his hands in her hair. Jordyn felt completely boneless and she let him pull her up from the table still basking in the afterglow of her orgasm.

“You were amazing.” Jordyn finally said when she felt like she could finally put a sentence together.

“Mmmm, was I?” Bucky asked slipping from out of her with a sigh and looking at her. Jordyn looked at him and raised an eyebrow seeing that he was still fully dressed, she reached out and rubbed her foot against the leg of his jeans, “Yes, you were and all without even taking your pants off.” She mused.

Bucky smirked and pulled his belt off with a snap before tossing it to the floor with shrug, “Just imagine what’s going to happen when you get me out of them, huh?”

Jordyn put her hands down on the table and nodded her head towards the hallway behind them, “Are you interested in the bedroom yet?” She asked.

“No, not yet, but I’m interested in getting out of these clothes.” Bucky replied leaning down to take off the heavy boots he wore. When he stepped out of them Jordyn slipped off the table and pulled his shirt off in a jerk that mirrored his own earlier treatment of her top.

“Ohhh, you’re a little firecracker, aren’t you?” Bucky purred when she threw his shirt down and started to jerk his pants down.

Jordyn kissed his chest and shrugged back at him, “Something like that.”

Bucky let out a soft laugh and helped her pull his jeans completely off, Jordyn took a step back and looked at him already feeling her need for him growing.

“You look like a damn greek sculpture.” She said letting her eyes move over him slowly and greedily.

“I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s said to me, doll face.” Bucky reached out and offered her hand, “Where’s your bathroom?” He asked when she took it.

“Hallway, first door to the left.” She breathed eager to find out what he had in mind after his performance on the dining room table.

“Well, let’s move on to act 2, hmm?” Bucky said pulling her along behind him towards the bathroom.


	4. Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous Shower Smut. Also, HAPPY FREAKING HOLIDAYS.

Everything since the leaving the diner with Bucky had turned into one lusty and sex fueled blur for Jordyn. She took a deep breath trying to steady herself as she stood in her bathroom watching Bucky, a very naked Bucky, adjust the water taps in her shower, his fingers moving slightly as he tested the temperature. A flush went up her spine watching his long fingers move and she thought of how they had felt on her body, especially when there was still so the promise of what was to happen in the shower.

‘I’m not going to survive this. Nope.’ Jordyn thought looking at the fine curve of Bucky’s ass and the well muscled lines of his back. He was easily the sexiest man she had ever been seduced by and just the sight of him was making her ache. Watching Bucky was torture, especially after how little he had let her touch him in the dining room, but she wasn’t going to let that stand. Seemingly satisfied with the temperature of the water Bucky turned to Jordyn a smile on his face as his eyes moved over her still naked body, he started to reach for her but Jordyn had other plans. It was time for Bucky to get a taste of his own medicine and lifting her chin in the air Jordyn slipped past his hand and next to Bucky and pressed herself up against him prompting a sharp intake of his breath.

“I think it’s time I get to touch you.” Jordyn murmured dragging her lips across his shoulder blades and wrapping her arms around his waist. Bucky let out a soft sigh and tilted his head back to look at her, “Oh yea?” He asked a smirk on his face.

“Big time yea.” Jordyn replied and gently bit his shoulder. “You didn’t let me touch you very much earlier, how abut a little role reversal?” 

Bucky’s eyes darkened and he slid a hand across his chin as if considering her request before he said, “That depends. You gonna be gentle with me?”

“That depends on if you’re good or not.” Jordyn retorted and dragged her fingernails across his abs. Bucky chuckled and gave her an approving nod, “How do you want me, doll?” He asked. Jordyn swallowed hard at the shiver that ran through her at the low timber of his voice, the look in his eyes and she reminded herself that she needed to get a grip if she was going to see this through.

“In the shower. Hands at your side and no touching me.” Jordyn ordered with a nod of her head. 

“Ohhhh, listen to you, sweetheart.” Bucky teased and licked his lips before he stepped back into the shower. He maintained eye contact the entire time and Jordyn had to repress a moan as the warm water of the shower began to roll down his body, he was sex on legs and he was standing in her shower waiting for her to tell him what to do. Holy shit. Jordyn let her eyes meet his and stepped in after him closing the shower curtain behind them slowly before she ran a hand across his chest. She paused and let her palm rest against his collarbone for moment just letting the water slip over the two of them and then she stepped closer to him and pressed her lips against his skin. Bucky shuddered at the touch of her lips and Jordyn smiled against his skin and allowed her kisses and touches to grow bolder. Raising herself on her tiptoes she kissed his chin and the side of his face her hands in his hair, pushing it back of his face and dragging her fingernails over his scalp. 

“Mmmm, doll.” Bucky murmured and Jordyn felt his hands come up to her waist, but as soon as they touched her skin she batted them away and stepped away from him a reproachful look on her face.

“No touching.” She reminded him and saw smile twist on his lips at her words. Holding his hands up he dipped his head and went still before Jordyn came close to him again, but this time she had a definite agenda. 

“I hope you like mango.” She said stepping behind Bucky and grabbing the mango scented body wash she used and began to lather it up in her hands.

“Whatever you want, Jordyn.” Bucky replied looking behind her with a raised eyebrow and Jordyn had to force herself not to melt into the floor. Keeping her eyes on his she lowered her hands to his shoulders and began to knead the tight muscles her fingers felt. Bucky moaned and closed his eyes, his head dipping towards his chest as Jordyn massaged his shoulders.

“We are going to have to work on getting you relaxed, Bucky.” Jordyn whispered and moved her hands lower working on the Bucky’s lower back. His entire back was a mass of corded muscle and every few inches she swore that she found a new knot. 

“I’ve got… a stressful… job.” Bucky gasped out while Jordyn’s fingers worked out another mass of too tight muscle.

“Mmm.” Jordyn hummed and leaned forward while she let her fingers work lower, she smiled to herself and very deliberately let her breasts rub against his back. Bucky’s hands clenched at his sides and Jordyn let her tongue drag behind her fingers, she paused and cautioned a look at his face. And she was not disappointed by what she saw, Bucky’s head was slightly thrown back, mouth slightly open, his lips red and flushed while his eyes were closed in pleasure from the massage she was giving him. Jordyn smiled to herself when she saw him swallow hard and put a hand out against the cool tile of the shower to steady himself as she pressed her body flush up against him, harder this time. Squirting more body wash on her hands Jordyn stepped around to the front of him, she kissed his collarbones and nuzzled her face against his chest while dragging her fingers up his arms. When she came to his shoulders she flattened her palms out and began to work out the tense muscle she found there which prompted another unsteady sigh from Bucky. 

Jordyn smiled up at when she felt his erection press against her thigh and she wiggled against it experimentally. Bucky’s eyes snapped open and he clenched his jaw looking down at her. 

“If you’re trying to relax me you’re doing it wrong, doll.” Bucky said his voice rough, which only made Jordyn’s smile bigger.

“Trust me.” Jordyn grinned and rolled her hips against him again before she started to slower herself onto her knees, kissing him all the way down. Bucky watched her intently as Jordyn kissed his hip bones and lazily ran her hands up and down his legs. Leaning forward she gently bit the inside of his hip and Bucky growled low in his throat his hand again coming to rest on the tile of the shower wall, but still he didn’t touch her and Jordyn smiled at him in approval. It was definitely time to reward Bucky’s ability to stick to the rules and if she was honest with herself it was also absolutely necessary that she finally got her mouth around his now fully hard cock. Jordyn licked her lips and took a second to fully appreciate the flush and curve of his penis, it was absolutely mouthwatering, especially with the warm water of the shower dripping from it, and she was eager for a taste. Looking at it she squirmed and rubbed her own thighs together remembering how it had felt inside of her and moving a little quicker than she had intended Jordyn wrapped her hands around the base of it and took the head of it into her mouth with a groan.

“Fuck.” Bucky hissed his hips jerking forward at the touch of Jordyn’s tongue. Humming in approval Jordyn licked his cock down the underside of it and gave an slow tug as she dragged her tongue back up to the tip. Bucky groaned and his hand again scrabbled against the tile wall in an effort to not touch Jordyn.

“Give me your hands.” Jordyn whispered hoarsely. Immediately Bucky was lowering his hands to her and Jordyn put them in her hair with an encouraging smile. With Bucky’s hands in her hair Jordyn grabbed him again by the hips and pulled him back into her mouth, this time making sure to go as far she could. 

“Ungh.” Bucky groaned when his cock hit the back of Jordyn’s throat. He tightened his fingers in her hair while Jordyn worked back and forth over him, her cheeks pressing in as she sucked before stopping to tongue his head. Jordyn slid a hand from his hip to cup his balls and made sure to massage them gently while she increased her speed. Bucky’s fingers pulling and twisting in her hair helped her set a rhythm that had him moaning and thrusting forward to meet her eager movement. 

“Jordyn! Ohhh.” Jordyn looked up at Bucky and took in the lust-inspiring scene of him crying out her name. He was a beautiful sight with the shower water cascading down his face and shoulders, strands of his dark hair were plastered to his face and in his eyes that were rolling backwards under her touch. Jordyn felt a rush of pleasure at seeing the state she was able to put him in. It felt good to see him respond like this to her and she redoubled her efforts wanting to see him come undone. Bucky’s abs clenched and he gasped again, “Jordyn, gah, I’m going to-I’m about to-” His voice was shaking as he tried to tell her what she could already feel shaking through his body.

“Mmhmm.” Jordyn hummed in acknowledgement and dug her fingers into his thighs bobbing her head faster. Jordyn made sure to take him as deeply as she could while humming in the back of her throat to give Bucky the full effect of the vibrations. Bucky’s fingers clenched in her hair pulling her against him and a few shallow thrusts and a strangled cry later he was coming in hot spurts into her mouth.

“Agh, Jordyn! Jordyn…jordynjordyn.” Bucky was moaning as she swallowed everything he gave her with a greedy moan, the heady and slightly salty taste of him on her tongue was making her want so much more. The sound of her name on his lips as he lost control and shook under her touch was leaving her breathless and her mind was already moving forward on to how it would feel when he was inside of her again. Jordyn again clenched her thighs together trying to get the friction she needed and closed her eyes her mouth still wrapped around Bucky’s now softening cock. 

“Oh!” Jordyn yelped when Bucky’s fingers on her shoulders yanked her up from her knees. Bucky pulled her against him and his lips were on hers before she had regained her balance, his arms tightening around her and his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Bucky slid a hand up to cup the back of her neck as he kissed her hungrily, the taste of him in her mouth seemed to fuel his desire to kiss her and Jordyn let him pull her tightly against him.

“You were so good, Jordyn.” Bucky murmured against her lips when he pulled back from kissing her. His metal hand was moving up and down her side lazily and he was staring down into her eyes looking well satisfied. Jordyn smiled at the look on his face and also at the feel of his knee pushing between her legs. Widening her stance Jordyn arched her back and pushed against his leg with a sigh as Bucky kissed the side of face and down her neck while he whispered enough praises against her skin to make her blush.

“You felt so good, baby. Mmm, the way you used your mouth on me and took it all, sweetheart. God, you’re making me hard just thinking about seeing that sexy little mouth of yours wrapped around my dick. You almost brought me to my knees taking me in so deep.” Bucky growled his metal hand tightening on her hip. Jordyn squirmed against him and he laughed nuzzling her neck before he reached behind her and turned off the water. 

Jordyn had been leaning into Bucky, eyes closed and relaxing in the steam of the still warm shower when he pulled back the shower curtain with a jerk that made her jump slightly. Bucky kissed her again and whispered, “I think we need to work on relaxing you, dollface.”

Jordyn opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when Bucky moved and Jordyn let out a strangled cry when she realized that she was moving with him.

“Hey, you’re alright. I got you.” Bucky said swinging her up into his arms and stepping out of the shower with ease. Jordyn felt her mouth go dry at how easily he was holding her even while they were still slippery from the shower. Sometimes Jordyn could barely manage to get herself out of the shower without knocking down body wash bottles or getting tangled up in the shower curtain and that was on her own. Yet, Bucky showed no signs of clumsiness and smiled down at her before setting her down gently on her feet. He winked at her and leaned past her grabbing a towel off the rack behind her and wrapped it around her to dry her off. Jordyn wiggled her toes in the fluffy rug beneath her feet and had to duck her head to hide her smile as Bucky stepped close and dried her hair for her with slow and gentle squeezes of the towel. He kissed her forehead and flicked her hair in her face making her giggle before turning his attention down the length of her body kissing her skin as he dried her off. Jordyn grabbed a towel of her own and worked it through his hair while he was kneeling in front of her, he kissed the side of her thigh and stood up slowly shaking his head at her, “Naw-uh, princess. This ain’t about me.”

“Princess?” Jordyn laughed and Bucky only nodded her an eyebrow raised.

“Princess.” He said again before hastily taking the towel from Jordyn and dragging it over himself. After a few seconds he shrugged and reached for her, “After the show you just gave me,” He nodded to the shower and picked her up again, “This is all about you.”

“So are you interested in the bedroom then?” Jordyn asked squeezing her legs around Bucky and he licked his lips and nodded his eyes fixed on her mouth.

“Oh yea, doll. That’s the only place I’m thinking about right now.” He whispered and Jordyn wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Down the hall-” Jordyn began, but Bucky cut her off.

“To the right.” Bucky finished and leaned forward kissing her and already walking out of the bathroom to her bedroom with sure steps.

“Don’t think I forgot when you told me earlier.” He said biting her lip and squeezing a hand on her hip. Jordyn almost moaned from that simple contact and she gave a startled gasp when Bucky pushed open her bedroom door with his foot and tossed her onto the bed. Bucky looked about a thousand different types of sinful standing naked and proud at the foot of her bed and Jordyn pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better look at him.

“Now what?” Jordyn asked her voice thick with desire.

“Now, you just lay back and I take care of you, doll.” Bucky said reaching a hand out and wrapping his fingers around her ankle gently. He smiled at her and ran his other fingers up the bottom of her foot and gave Jordyn what she was starting recognize as one his signature devious panty dropping smiles. 

“Whatever you say, Bucky.” Jordyn grinned and settled back onto the bed. She kept her eyes on Bucky and he continued to smile at her, neither looking away from each other, his hands wandering slowly up her leg.


	5. I do not like to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my sweet time updating because of school. Yes, I'm most definitely a grad student. And yes, this is most definitely what I wish was going down instead of my current course load. ENJOY!

Jordyn opened her eyes slowly and rolled over on her side to look at Bucky, he was sound asleep and looking just as good as she remembered. She shivered and bit her lip thinking back to the way he had looked between her thighs his tongue thrusting in and out of her, his thumb working her clit while that metal hand of his gripped her thigh tightly pulling her against him. Jordyn groaned softly and rubbed her across her face trying to focus before she slipped out of the bed and padded to her dresser, she had to get dressed because there were still deadlines to meet and papers to grade. Looking over her shoulder she gave Bucky’s sprawled naked form an appreciative glance before she jerked on a pair of pink running shorts that maybe were just too short to be truly decent and a coordinating pink lace bralette because if Bucky woke up she was going to make sure she at least looked tempting. There was no way she was going to let him out of her apartment without some kind of encore of what he had spent the over an hour doing to her. Slipping a lose tank top on she walked into the living room and closed the door quietly behind her. 

“So not what I want to be doing.” Jordyn muttered pulling her books out of her bag and laptop, she was about to get to work on the latest paper she had to write when her stomach growled. 

“Right.” Jordyn patted her stomach and got up from the couch to look in the fridge and sighed. There was nothing inside but an overabundance of diet cokes, condiments and a couple of takeout boxes. She wasn’t even going to bother looking in the cupboard hoping for more because she knew they were just as bare as her fridge. 

“Go grocery shopping. Don’t starve.” She wrote on a sticky note and slapped it onto the fridge before she went to the drawer that housed the stack of menus for restaurants that delivered. Jordyn shuffled through them and then finally settled on a Chinese place that was nearby but she made a face trying to think what Bucky would want…that is if he wanted to stick around to eat anything. She glanced towards the hallway and shook her head. This was all new to her and she really didn’t know how to proceed with a random sex filled afternoon with an incredibly sexy stranger. 

“Get it together, Pace.” She whispered to herself and grabbed up her phone and proceeded to order half of the menu just to be safe. If anything it would at least feed her if she forgot to go grocery shopping which was a very real possibility. After she placed the order she slipped back onto the couch and spread her things out on the coffee table and cushions before she got down to work. Jordyn was tapping a pen against her chin reviewing her notes when there was a knock at the door. She blinked and looked at the clock, over thirty minutes had already passed since she ordered without her even noticing.

Shaking her head Jordyn threw her pen down, “Welcome to the time warp.” She sighed looking at the work that still had to be done. Getting up she stretched and walked down the hall to the door her stomach growled reminding her that it had not forgotten the time.

“Jordyn! Hi.” Jordyn started at the enthusiastic greeting and then relaxed when she recognized the familiar face of Brett Samson, he was a PhD student in her department and she’d almost forgotten that he worked the delivery at the Chinese place downtown. Brett was a good head taller than her and had that sort of all-American charm going for him, blond hair, clear blue eyes, muscles and a nice tan. In short, Brett was nice to look at after spending the day in the archives and she grinned seeing him now.

“Hey, Brett.” Jordyn opened the door wider. “I didn’t expect to see you today.” Jordyn leaned against the door and took a deep breath of the aroma of food coming from the multiple bags and containers that were she saw stacked in two separate cardboard boxes, which were stacked on top of one another.

“You having a party?” Brett joked looking down at the boxes in his hands and Jordyn shrugged.

“Oh, you know…” She waved her hand. Jordyn looked behind her thinking her about the very naked man in her bed and she blushed.

“Hmmm.” Brett leaned close to her and cocked his head to the side looking at her and Jordyn raised an eyebrow at him. 

“What?” Jordyn asked.

“Nothing.” Brett said and held up the food in his hands, “You want me to set this down for you?” He nodded inside her apartment and Jordyn nodded.

“Yea, just set it down on the coffee table. I just need to grab some cash really quick.” Jordyn turned and let him into her apartment. Jordyn was bending over the back of the couch reaching for her bag that was sitting next to the spot she had just vacated when Brett spoke, “You’re, uh, looking really great, Jordyn.” He said.

Jordyn froze her hand in her bag and straightened up slowly, “Um, thanks.” She said quietly seeing that Brett’s eyes were noticing the barely decent shorts she had donned wanting to tempt Bucky. Jordyn rubbed a hand against the back of her neck when Brett’s eyes slide down her legs slowly and back up. Brett walked past her slowly and set the food down on an empty space on the coffee table before he turned to look at her giving her a wide smile when he saw her looking at him.

“You coming out tonight?” He asked her looking hopeful and Jordyn shrugged.

“Maybe? I have a lot to do.” Jordyn gestured to the papers and books on the couch and coffee table. Brett laughed and nodded looking at the mess, “I told you not to take that extra class while teaching.” He chided her. 

Jordyn rolled her eyes at him, “Well, I’ve never listened to you before, so why start this semester?” She joked enjoying the friendly banter that always accompanied seeing Brett. Jordyn would be lying to herself if she wasn’t excited by the way Brett had just been looking at her body, because as far as eligible men went he was high up on her list. 

“Mmm, true. What do I know? I’m just around to grab the books you can’t reach.” Brett took a step closer to her with a wink and Jordyn wondered if it was getting warmer in the apartment or if it was just her.

“Exactly, I only want you for your height.” Jordyn replied crossing her arms, her wallet still clutched in one hand. She looked down at it and started to open it to pay when Brett spoke again, “I’m glad you dumped Lorne.” 

“You and me both.” Jordyn said shaking her head. “How much is-” Jordyn began but Brett’s hand on her arm stopped her and she froze looking at it. The strap to the pink lace bralette she had also put on in hopes of tempting Bucky had slipped down from her shoulder and Brett’s fingers were just inches from it.

“This color is nice on you.” He murmured his fingers sliding up her arm and touching the lace, he looked up at her while he twisted a finger in the material. Jordyn felt her mouth drop open, “I-I, um,” Jordyn stammered trying to get her brain to catch up with what was going on in her living room. No, not just that, she needed her brain to catch up with what was going on today. First Bucky and now Brett? Today wasn’t looking as normal as she had thought when she headed off to work at the Muddy Kettle that morning.

“Can I take you out tonight?” Brett asked her still toying with the fabric of her bralette. 

“She’s busy.” Bucky’s voice cracked through the apartment like a whip and Jordyn whirled around to see him standing in the archway between her living room and dining room, his hands were above his head holding onto the frame above him, he was shirtless and she saw that while he had pulled on his jeans he hadn’t bothered to button the top button. He looked positively mouth-watering and Jordyn bit her lip staring at him when he pushed away from the doorway and his muscles rippled. But then she narrowed her eyes, when had he left her bedroom? When had he slipped past them? And when the hell had he had time to get his pants on and look so casual without her hearing a thing?

Brett stood straighter and looked between Bucky and Jordyn with confusion, but his hand lingered on her arm and Bucky’s eyes zeroed in on it. He raised an eyebrow and gave Brett a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Sorry, maybe next time.” He said.

“Who’s your friend, Jordyn?” Brett asked her his hand finally sliding from her arm.

“Brett this is Bucky. Bucky, Brett.” Jordyn said motioning between them. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting but she didn’t expect for Bucky to walk right up to Brett and looking at him as if he were sizing him up. After a moment Bucky held out his hand, his metal hand, and smiled while he waited for Brett’s reaction.

“I-woah.” Brett breathed taking in Bucky’s metal hand and arm. He looked at Jordyn before he hesitantly shook Bucky’s hand and instantly winced.

“Nice to meet you, Brett.” Bucky said softly the plates in his hand shifted slightly and Brett nodded before hastily jerking his hand out of Bucky’s grasp.

“Yea, man.” Brett said rubbing his hand looking at Bucky warily. 

“How much?” Bucky asked nodding to the small mountain of take out that was sitting on the table.

“Fifty.” Brett said his eyes watching Bucky’s hands.

“No, I got it.” Jordyn protested but Bucky shook his head.

“You’re not paying for food, doll face.” He said holding out a few bills to Brett, “Keep the change.” He said with a nod of dismissal to Brett.

“Thanks.” Brett pocketed the cash and didn’t bother to count it but he hesitated looking at Jordyn. When he didn’t move and looked on the verge to say something Bucky cracked the knuckles in his flesh hand and nodded towards the door, “I’ll walk you out, Brett.”

And then Bucky was ambling along behind Brett, his hand on the other man’s shoulder, a second later the door slammed and Jordyn heard the sound of the lock turning. She was still standing holding her wallet when Bucky walked back into the living room, his eyes were on her and he was shaking his head as he walked slowly towards her his bare feet silent on the floor. 

Jordyn backed up when he came to stand a few inches in front of her and her back bumped into the back of the couch. Bucky looked down at her before he took her wallet from her hands and tossed it behind her into her bag.

“I don’t like to share, Jordyn.” He said pressing his body up against hers and Jordyn shivered.

“Brett just goes to school with me.” Jordyn whispered. 

Bucky grinned at her, “Yea and he wants to fuck you, too.” He ran a hand up her arm where the lace strap was still visible and rubbed his fingers roughly across her skin like he was trying to get rid of every trace of Brett from her skin.

“He’s just a friend.” Jordyn shook her head and swallowed hard at the way Bucky was looking at her. There was an air of danger around him that hadn’t been present before and when she moved to side step him he put his arms out on either side of her bracketing her body between his arms.

“You’re not going anywhere doll face. We aren’t through yet.” Bucky whispered his breath against her cheek. He lowered his mouth and kissed her neck gently before sliding his tongue slowly down her neck, when he reached base of it he bit her and Jordyn gasped at the sudden pain.

“Bucky!” She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were dark, his jaw clenched.

“You want me to leave?” He asked her his voice low.

“No.” Jordyn whispered after a moment and Bucky nodded his head at her approvingly.

“I didn’t think you did.” Bucky rolled his hips up into hers. Jordyn moaned and closed her eyes, but her eyes had barely closed when Bucky’s hands were tight on her hips.

“I do not like to share, Jordyn.” He said again jerking her against him.

“I-you’re not.” Jordyn stammered. 

Bucky shook his head and looked at her, “That’s not what it looked like when I woke up.” 

“Bucky, I-” Jordyn started but she stopped when Bucky slid his hands under her tank top and jerked it over her head his hands moving to palm her breasts through the lace of her bralette. 

“You wear this for me or him?” Bucky pulled at the strap that had slipped down her shoulder.

“You.” Jordyn gasped when he rolled her nipple between his fingers.

“Good answer, sweetheart.” Bucky said before pulling her against him roughly. Jordyn felt taken aback by the force of Bucky’s mouth against hers but she surrendered to it, his tongue pushed into hers in a messy kiss that had her gasping. She grabbed at his shoulders when she felt him pushing her down onto the floor but she went with it. Bucky arched up pushing his knee against her thigh and Jordyn obediently parted her legs for him her moan muffled against his mouth when he grinded up against her. Bucky’s hands were moving to her shorts and he tugged them down with a jerk of is hands, Jordyn ran her fingers through his hair arching into the thrust of his fingers between her legs. Bucky’s fingers slipped in and out of her only a few times before he was sliding down between her legs and angling her hips up to his face.

“Fuck.” Jordyn groaned feeling Bucky’s tongue slide up her already very wet pussy. “Fuck.” She gasped again when Bucky thrust his tongue inside of her while he pressed his thumb against her clit. Jordyn opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling trying to get her bearings when Bucky swapped his tongue for his fingers and started to hum against her already sensitive skin. Jordyn’s fingers scrabbled against the wood flooring of her apartment and she squirmed under Bucky’s hands and mouth, she was so close to an orgasm and he knew it. She could tell from the way he sped up his movements, the more insistent way his tongue moved against her the slightly crooked fingers that were hitting a spot inside of her that she hadn’t even been aware of until this afternoon, the hand that caressed her breast and made her breath catch. All of it was driving her further towards the edge and she let out a shuddering breath while her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest.

“Bucky!” Jordyn cried out her body arching under him when she finally went over the edge of pleasure that he was driving her over. “Ohhhhh, ungh.” Jordyn’s muscles jerking when Bucky kept working her through her orgasm. “Too much.” Jordyn whimpered pushing him away. Mercifully he pulled back from her, but was back a few short seconds later having only moved away to pull his jeans off.

“Mmph.” Jordyn grunted feeling Bucky push himself into her. She was still high on the post-orgasm bliss that Bucky had just given her and her eyes were closed her face turned to the side when Bucky started to thrust into her. Sliding a hand behind her neck Bucky turned her face to his and kissed her, his tongue moving inside of her mouth and mimicking the movement of his hips. 

Biting her bottom lip Bucky pulled back from her and stared down at her his breath coming faster, “Who’d you wear this for?” He asked rolling his hips into her his voice hoarse while he tugged at the pink lace she wore.

“You.” Jordyn breathed and bit her lip staring up at Bucky.

“Who?” He asked her again snapping his hips against hers so forcefully that he pushed Jordyn across the wood floor a few inches. 

“You.” Jordyn said again grabbing onto his shoulders when he thrust into her this time harder.

“Who do you want to fuck you?” He growled sliding down to his forearms, his arms underneath her, hands curling around her shoulders to give him leverage for the now punishing pace he was putting her through.

“You!” Jordyn cried out wrapping her legs around him.

“That boy can’t make you feel like this.” Bucky grunted against her ear his fingers digging into her shoulders while he continued to slam into her. “Only me.” Bucky bit her shoulder and pressed his forehead against hers, “Say it, doll face.”

“Only you.” Jordyn mumbled Bucky’s lips moving against hers his rough kisses quieting her cries. 

He drew back from her his mouth grazing her neck, “Yea, say it again.”

“Only you. I only…” Jordyn stopped her words dying on her lips from Bucky’s subtle change of angle, his pelvis now grinding against her clit with every powerful thrust into her. 

“I only want you to fuck me.” Jordyn managed to gasp out. She felt like she was going to burn up from the way Bucky was making her feel, he was driving her crazy and before she knew it Jordyn was fast approaching another orgasm.

“Only...only, YOU!” She cried out her fingernails digging into his back when her orgasm hit her. Jordyn tightened her legs around Bucky and closed her eyes as the first waves of pleasure rolled over her while Bucky pushed himself up onto his knees and pulled her pliant body towards him with a satisfied groan.

“That’s it, baby.” He grunted continuing to thrust into her. Bucky tipped his head back and closed his eyes enjoying the feel of Jordyn’s body in his hands, he squeezed her ass and continued to pump in and out of her for another minute before he came with a muffled shout.

“Bucky.” Jordyn whispered reaching for him and he let her pull him down to her.

“Yea, doll face.” He kissed her face and laughed when she let out a groan and pushed him to his side so that she could bury her face against his chest.

“You’re something else.” Jordyn said throwing a leg over him and he shrugged.

“Back atcha’.” He replied running a hand up and down the leg that was hiked up across his legs. “Nice legs.” Bucky said with a wink.

Jordyn snorted but ran a hand up the metal arm at his side, “Nice arm.” 

Bucky was silent for a moment before he threw his head back and laughed, “Yea?” He asked her and when Jordyn nodded he ran a hand through his hair and looked down at her. “I like you.” He told her catching her chin in a loose grip.

“Back atcha’ ” Jordyn retorted earning a smirk from Bucky before he was pulling her up with and standing. 

“I believe I saw a reminder on your fridge about not letting you starve.” He said nodding towards the take out that still sat untouched on the coffee table. Jordyn bit her lip and looked at him, “How did you…?” She let her voice trail off when Bucky shrugged at her and stepped around her towards the coffee table.

She wanted to ask how he had found the time to get into the kitchen and read her note to herself, before sending Brett on his way, but she didn’t. It wasn’t that important, not when she was starving and there was plenty of food and a very naked Bucky standing in front of her. So, she pushed it out of her mind and joined Bucky, which was a good thing considering it would be the last time she saw him for three long months. 

So much for him liking her.


	6. Bad guy.

Jordyn is annoyed. 

Actually, Jordyn is beyond annoyed with her current situation because it has her on Saturday digging around in the rare books collection for research that isn’t even hers. Nope. Not her research, not at all. She had just been the unlucky graduate student rushing into the office to drop of a last minute stack of tests before she was going to enjoy a well-deserved weekend of vodka, sleep and debauchery. Who was she kidding? The debauchery would most likely consist of sleep and maybe meeting friends at a party that night for a few hours. She had just been locking up the office and congratulating herself on meeting a deadline because on Monday, she would not have to be there early to scramble getting the tests filed away when disaster struck.

“Jordyn!” Athena, the department’s secretary came rushing up out of breath.

“Hey, Athena.” Jordyn smiled at the older woman. She liked Athena because the secretary was always so happy to help her sort things out and make sure that Jordyn was always kept in the loop about research funding. 

“Jordyn, I need a favor.” Athena started pushing her curly salt-and-pepper hair back from her face. 

“What is it?” Jordyn asked shifting her bag.

“A researcher from Virginia is here…they need to get into the rare books.” Athena began looking at Jordyn and biting her lip. The graduate student was already tightening her fingers on her bag strap and looking down at her feet with a groan.

“It’s a Saturday!” Jordyn sighed and Athena rolled her eyes nodding.

“I know! I TOLD them.” Athena crossed her arms and frowned. “They are some high and mighty researcher or whatever,” She waved her hand, “Apparently they had been assured that access would not be a problem by the last Department Chair.”

“And he’s gone now.” Jordyn’s shoulders slumped. “I hated the last Chair before and now I hate him even more.” She said holding her hand for the key to the Rare Books collection.

“I’d do it myself, Jordyn, but I have no idea what I’m doing in there.” Athena sighed holding the keys out to her regretfully.

“It’s alright. I’ve got this.” Jordyn smiled jangling the keys at Athena before she turned to trudge to the library. 

“He should be waiting outside of the Rare Books room! Thank you, Jordyn! You’re a doll!” Athena called after her and Jordyn almost stumbled at the term.

“Yea, so I’ve been told.” She grumbled trying not to think about the only other person who had ever called her doll. 

And now Jordyn was balancing on a ladder pulling down books that were so heavy they had no business being up so high.

“Not to self: lift more.” Jordyn grunted while she slowly made her way down the ladder two tomes tucked under her arm. She loaded them onto the cart that was already overflowing with books and let out a mental scream when she pushed it into the main research area.

Jordyn had hoped that maybe she would meet a very senior professor or researcher that could at least prove a fruitful connection for a young budding historian, but no such luck.

The researcher that had shown up was Chad Thompson. And Chad Thompson was a total ass. 

And on top of that he wasn’t the gray-haired tenured professor she thought she might encounter, he was young, only a few years older than Jordyn. And what was more was that he was wildly successful, had already been appointed a position at the University of Virginia and Jordyn had even read his work. He was good. Real good. And he was hot. Real hot. With wiry muscles, carefully combed dirty blond hair and what could probably be a set of attractive warm brown eyes if they weren’t looking so disdainful. Yet, they were and he was a such a pretentious asshole that Jordyn wanted to just shove the request slip that he had barely deigned to fill out in legible scrawl down his throat when he had sighed at her for asking him to clarify what he had written. 

“About time.” He huffed watching Jordyn arrange the books in front of him on the table. Jordyn rolled her eyes but forced a smile on her face.

“I dunno, I think it’s perfectly on time for a Saturday, Thompson.” Jordyn bit out and he raised an eyebrow at her. She had decided to call him Thompson because there was no way she was calling him sir and Chad was far too friendly for the barely concealed look of annoyance he gave her when she rushed up to meet him. Jordyn ignored him and turned on her heel to go take the cart back to the holding area before she threw herself down in a chair and absentmindedly pulled her own laptop out. 

She was putting in her ear buds when Chad called out to her, “How are you supposed to know when I need something if you have those things in your ears? Hmm?” He asked not bothering to look up from the book he was now reading from.

Jordyn clenched her jaw, “I’ll hear you.” She bit out.

Thompson snorted and shook his head, “Students.” He said, but didn’t say anything else so Jordyn went back to what she was doing and wavered between blasting her music as loud as possible and barely turning it on because she didn’t want to give Thompson the satisfaction of proving her wrong.

In the end she had opted for the latter and had a moment of victory when he had barely uttered her name above what Jordyn thought was a whisper and she heard him. Hopping to her feet she had wordlessly taken the filled out request slip while he folded his hands and watched her with amusement. The next 4 hours went on like this with Jordyn watching out of the corner of her eye for movement and listening with focused attention while she pretended to not care. Every time Thompson gives her a look of begrudging approval before she disappeared to fill the request order.

When he finished Jordyn looked forlornly at the pile of books that had to be re-shelved and was caught by surprise when Thompson said, “Let the people who normally work here put them back.”

When Jordyn frowned, he continued, “Unless you want to spend the rest of your Saturday doing that? I’m leaving.” He told her grabbing his bag and standing up without looking at her.

Jordyn crossed her arms and glowered at him for a moment before she scribbled a hasty note to the staff and hurried off after Thompson because no, she didn’t really want to spend her free day putting away his books.

“Where’s the closest bar?” Thompson asked when she existed the Rare Books room. Jordyn jumped slightly because she hadn’t thought he would still be hanging around, cocking her head to the side she wondered if he was waiting for her.

“Down a few blocks from the university.” Jordyn answered locking the room and tucking the keys into her bag.

“Care to be more specific?” He asked falling into step beside her.

“To the left.” Jordyn added.

She pushes open the door and takes a deep breath of the crisp air she had been missing holed up in the Rare Books room with Thompson.

“Show me and I’ll buy you a drink.” Thompson says shielding his eyes from the sun and looking to the left, presumably trying to figure out the quickest route to the bar.

Jordyn almost tells him to get lost, but then she says, “Fine, but I think I deserve two after that.” She says jerking her chin towards the library they are now walking away from.

Thompson surprises her when he laughs, “Yea, alright.” He says rubbing his chin.

They walk in silence and Jordyn is fine with that, she wants the promised liquor from Thompson, not his company. She gives him a sidelong look and bites her lip, even if he is attractive. Ok, so maybe the fact that he was attractive had a major role in why she was guiding him towards the bar now. She had been so wrapped up in her work lately that she hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to go on any dates or have drinks with attractive men, so the fact that Thompson was hot was definitely a lure. In fact she hadn’t seen anyone since she’d broken up with Lorne and not gone to bed with anyone since Bucky, and that had been over three months ago. This realization does not make Jordyn happy and she bites the inside of her cheek thinking it over. 

Somehow, Jordyn didn’t think constantly rebuffing Lorne’s efforts to get her back and dodging him in public counted as romantic encounters and Brett wouldn’t even come near her after that day with Bucky. Another long side look at Thompson had Jordyn starting to forget about her disdain for him, especially the longer they walked next to each other his lean shoulders rubbing hers occasionally. Jordyn ran her hand through her hair watching Thompsons out of the corner of her eye and pretended not to notice when his eyes followed her hand and lingered on the V neckline of her red sweater.

‘Two drinks and you’re out of there’, Jordyn thought to herself, but when she pulled open the door to the bar, Mason’s a regular hangout for students and faculty, and Thompson’s chest brushed against her arm she wasn’t so sure anymore. When they entered the dimly lit bar Jordyn blinked her eyes a few times letting her eyes adjust before she made a beeline to the bar. Sliding into a stool she leaned forward and flagged the bartender down, “Two shots of Russian Standard.” She sighed and put her face in her hands.

“Hard week?” Thompson asked her casually and added his own order of a scotch to the tab.

“Oh yea.” Jordyn sighed and sat back extending her arms to stretch over her head. Thompson didn’t miss the arch of her back and was looking at her when she turned her face to the side, “Why are you such an asshole?” Jordyn asked him as the bartender set their drinks in front of them.

“You think I want to be doing research on a Saturday?” He grumbled taking a sip of his drink.

“You think I wanted to get roped into being there with you on a Saturday?” Jordyn challenged him and knocked back her first shot.

Thompson rubbed his jaw and leaned forward on the bar with a nod, “Fair point. Keep drinking, it’s on me.”

“As far as apologies go I think that’s one of the better ones I’ve heard.” Jordyn grinned holding her shot up to Thompson who rolled his eyes.

“Who said anything about an apology?” He said but Jordyn ignored him and downed her second shot before signaling for another round.

Five shots later Thompson was looking pretty damn good, attitude or not, to Jordyn and when she waved her hand to the bartender, he caught it, “Slow down, kid.” He said but his voice was low and he certainly wasn’t looking at her like she was a kid.

Jordyn smirked at him, “Kid?” She asked pulling her hand away nodding gratefully to the bartender who placed two more shots down in front of her.

“Yea, you’re still in school.” Thompson said picking up his own newly poured drink and looking at her over the top of her glass.

“I think you mean student then. Not kid.” Jordyn corrected him.

“Same thing.” Thompson retorted but his eyes followed Jordyn’s tongue when she licked her bottom lip.

“So you make a habit of buying kids drinks then?” She asked toying with the shot glass in her hand.

“Hardly.” Thompson snorted. He leaned back in his barstool looked down at his glass before he said, “I think it’s worth the exception in this case.”

“Me, too. I salute you.” Jordyn winked and drank her shot. She let out a contented sigh and then turned to look at Thompson, “So, Thompson, I’m guessing you’re wanting to come home with me, hmm?”

Thompson laughed and looked up at the ceiling shaking his head, “Are you always this forward?” He asked.

“Only when I’ve had...,” Jordyn started doing math holding her fingers out in front of her, “seven shots in less than an hour.” Jordyn said finally putting her shot glass down.

“Mmm, told you to slow down.” He said drumming his fingers on the bar.

“Who said I wanted to slow down?” Jordyn countered and he smiled shaking his head.

“Yea, I want to come home with you.” Thompson admitted with a grimace.

“Wow, you look so thrilled.” Jordyn rolled her eyes and reached for the last shot in front of her.

“You’re a student.” Was all he said shaking his head. 

“Not yours.” Jordyn reminded him and would have said more but she went silent when she saw the door open behind him and Bucky walked in. There was no mistaking it, not when the familiar metallic gleam of his arm caught the dim lighting, he was clean shaven, his hair was cut shorter now cropped close and even stylishly combed back from his face, but it was him. And he saw her, she know he did because his eyes locked with hers and Jordyn felt her mouth open when she saw his mouth curve up into a slight smile. God, Bucky looked good enough to eat and Jordyn licked her lips remembering the last time she had seen him.

“The fuck?” Jordyn whispered seeing him look straight at her. His eyes lingered on her for a moment before sliding over to Thompson next to her. She leaned forward watching him before he turned and slipped into the bar completely ignoring her. 

“Typical.” Jordyn muttered with a laugh drinking her shot down.

“What was that?” Thompson asked her starting to turn around towards the door but Jordyn waved a hand.

“Nothing.” She bit out ignoring the urge to follow Bucky and grab him by that stupid sexy metal arm of his and ask where he’d been for past 3 months, but she didn’t. Instead she sighed and shoved her empty shot glass away from her and looked back at Thompson.

“I’m going to take off.” She said reaching for her bag, when she got unsteadily to her feet Thompson stood with her and tossed a few bills down on to the bar following her.

“I’ll come with you.” He said touching her elbow. 

Jordyn raised an eyebrow at the elbow on her arm and he explained, “You’re looking a little unsteady there, kid.” 

“I’m just fine, thank you.” Jordyn sniffed even if her footsteps did feel heavier and a little less sure than she wanted to admit.

“Sure, sure.” Thompson said a little bit of the arrogant tone he had used in the Rare Books room coming out which only made Jordyn jerk her elbow away from him.

When they were on the sidewalk Jordyn swayed and took a deep breath trying to clear her head, “See ya, Thompson.” Jordyn said giving him a salute and turned to walk away when he called out to her.

“I’ll walk you home.” 

“No.” Jordyn tossed over her shoulder but he was faster than he looked and was walking beside her.

“Come on, Jordyn.” Thompson said putting a hand on her shoulder his fingers gently massaging her shoulder.

“Thought I was a kid.” She said looking down at his hand on her.

“You’re not.” He admitted and sighed, “You’re just a lot drunker than I’d like.”

“Hmph.” Jordyn crossed her arms but slowed down her walking. “What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked him pushing her hair back from her face.

“I think you just drank half a bottle of vodka in about 45 minutes.” He said as they ambled along and as if on cue Jordyn stumbled slightly.

“I’m fine. I promise you, I’m a big girl.” Jordyn said when he put an arm around her waist.

“I can see that.” Thompson said his fingers grazing her skin underneath the hem of her sweater.

“Are you coming on to me, Thompson?” Jordyn asked with a giggle and relaxed into his side.

“Uh-huh.” He replied leaning down and brushing his lips against her ear causing Jordyn to shiver.

“Good.” Jordyn groaned and turned suddenly wrapping her arms around Thompson’s neck pulling him down to her for a hungry kiss. He seemed caught off guard by her kiss, but wrapped his arms around her and returned her kiss eagerly. 

Jordyn nipped his bottom lip pushing her hips into his and he pulled back looking down at her breathing hard, “Damn, kid.” He whispered. 

Rolling her eyes Jordyn grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close, “I think it’s time that you learn I’m no kid, yea?”

“Yea.” Thompson was grinning and Jordyn closed her eyes when he leaned down to kiss her, except that he didn’t. Opening her eyes Jordyn stared in shock trying to make sense of the empty spot where Thompson had just been. One second he had been standing in front of her with his shirt in her hands and the next, nothing, he was gone.

“What the fuck?” Jordyn whispered blinking hard. She took a hesitant step forward when she heard a thud in the alley that was just a few steps away from where she was standing. 

“Thompson?” Jordyn called out edging closer to the alley, she was swayed slightly and had to stop putting a hand over her eyes to regain her balance. It was when her eyes were closed that a hand wrapped around her wrist and dragged her forward. Jordyn’s eyes flew open and she opened her mouth to let out a scream while she swung her bag, but a hand clamped over her mouth and she was pushed roughly up against the brick wall of the alleyway.

When Jordyn saw her attacker all her fear evaporated and she was angry. 

It was Bucky. 

She would have bit his hand if it weren’t the metal one that covered her mouth.

“What are you doing with that guy?” Bucky growled nodding to the side and Jordyn’s eyes went wide when she saw Thompson slumped on the ground a few feet away. Jordyn’s anger abated and she was scared again. Oh, so scared. She started to struggle again before Bucky sighed and shook a finger at her, “Don’t scream, Jordyn. I’m serious.”

Jordyn barely managed a nod before he slipped his hand from her mouth, but when she tried to take a step towards Thompson to check on him Bucky’s hand caught her, “Stay away from him, doll.”

“Did you kill him?!” Jordyn hissed trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.

“No, but I thought about it.” Bucky admitted with a shrug.

“WHAT FOR?!” Jordyn cried clutching her bag to her chest.

“Bad guy.” Bucky said jerking a finger at Thompson, “Very, very, bad guy.”

“What? He’s just a researcher! He’s a professor!” Jordyn argued trying to go to Thompson’s side again before Bucky pushed her back against the wall.

“Dammit, Jordyn. He’s not what you think, I just-I can’t explain this to you now.” He let her go and stooped down rifling through Thompson’s bag before he pulled out a notebook and an usb stick. He shoved the usb stick into his jeans and held the leather-bound spiral out to her, “Put this in your bag.”

“No.” Jordyn shook her head and tried to back away from him. She turned and ran out of the alleyway and for all of a minute she thought she had left Bucky behind. Unluckily, she was drunker than she had thought previously and really hadn’t gotten that far in her dash.

“Oh man.” Jordyn groaned swaying and leaning against the side of a building, she had to stifle a groan when she looked up and saw that she was right back in front of Mason’s.

“Hey, hottie.” A voice called to her and Jordyn turned to see a man exiting the bar making his way over to where she was leaning against the wall. 

“G’way.” Jordyn snapped holding a hand out to ward him off.

“Oh come on, darlin’.” He laughed still approaching her. Jordyn made a face at the smell of cheap bourbon that was rolling off of him.

“Now is not the time, bro.” Jordyn moved to duck around his arm but he caught her wrist and swung her around to look at him.

“Where you off to in a rush?” He leered leaning close.

“TO SAFETY!” Jordyn all but screamed at him in frustration.

“Wha-” The man started but Bucky’s fist slammed into his jaw knocking him to the ground.

“Fuck.” Jordyn gaped when she saw that Bucky had knocked the man out cold.

“Not here, no time, doll face.” Bucky grunted grabbing her arm and dragging her along behind him. “Put this in your bag now.” He said pushing the leather notebook back into her hands. Unsure of what else to do Jordyn shoved the notebook into her bag and stumbled along beside Bucky.

“Are you going to kill me?” Jordyn whispered after a minute looking up at Bucky’s face.

“WHAT?” He looked down at her his expression incredulous. “What the hell kind of question is that, Jordyn?”

“You just knocked that guy out and I have no idea what you did to Thompson. And you stole from him! I kind of think it’s a normal question given the situation.” Jordyn replied.

Bucky sighed but didn’t slow his pace, “Fair enough.” He said.

“Where….where are we going?” Jordyn whispered.

“I need you to take me back to the room Thompson was working in earlier.” Bucky said his eyes moving along the street.

“Ok.” Jordyn swallowed hard her eyes on her feet as they walked.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” Bucky said quietly. Jordyn looked up at him and bit her lip nodding when she saw the earnest look in Bucky’s face. She forced herself to relax against Bucky’s side and let him guide her back to the library that is now closed, “It’s closed.” Jordyn said softly but Bucky shook his head tugging her behind him and up the steps.

“Let me worry about that.” He leaned down over the door’s handle and using his metal hand twisting it, there was a slight snapping sound and then the door is open in front of them. Jordyn follows Bucky into the now dark building and takes the lead towards the Rare Books room.

“Here.” Jordyn nodded to the door and pulled the key ring out of her bag with a frown. “I can’t see.” She mumbled having more difficulty focusing in the dim light than she normally would because of the alcohol in her system.

“Better?” Bucky asks using his cell phone to give her light and for some reason Jordyn thinks it’s the funniest thing she’s seen all night. Bucky had just knocked someone out, left her potential hookup unconscious in an alleyway before he’d stolen his research and now he was looking way too domestic with his cellphone out giving her light. 

Jordyn choked back a laugh sorting through the keys.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked tucking her hair behind her ear and Jordyn shook her head snorting. “You’re drunk aren’t you?” He asked leaning forward to look at her more closely.

“Ding, ding, ding.” Jordyn giggled and held up her key to show that she had found the correct one. 

Bucky sniffed her breath, “Vodka. Hmm.”

“No hang over. Duh.” Jordyn explained.

“I know, doll.” Bucky muttered giving her a somewhat approving look.

Jordyn shrugged off the shiver that ran through her when Bucky looked at her pushed the door open and took a seat because she was feeling unsteady. She laid her head down on the in front of her table and waved a hand towards the table Thompson had been sitting at earlier, “There, he was over there, with the books.” 

Bucky locked the door and made for the table silently, Jordyn closed her eyes and listened to him rifle through them for a few minutes. Her eyes had closed and she was starting to drift off when Bucky’s hand on the back of her neck made Jordyn’s eyes pop open.

“Time to go, Jordyn.” Bucky said softly rubbing the back of her neck.

“Ugh.” She groaned in complaint but she grabbed her bag and stood slowly, though she stumbled slightly and Bucky sighed pulling her close.

“How much did you have to drink tonight?” He asked leading her to the door taking the keys from her.

“Enough.” Jordyn replied leaning her head against his shoulder. “Enough to get laid.” She added smirking when he pulled the door open and pushed through the door. Bucky stiffened against her and he turned to lock the door with a snap of his hands before shoving the keys back into her bag and all but dragging her out of the library. He didn’t say anything until they were nearly back to the street level.

“You were really going to get in bed with that asshole?” He asked his fingers tight on her arm.

“That was the general plan.” Jordyn yawned suddenly too sleepy to care if Bucky might leave her in an alleyway like Thompson. 

She walked with him in silence before she snapped to attention, “What the hell did you mean he was a bad guy?” She asked suddenly feeling more alert.

“I mean that you have no business being around him.” Bucky snapped but said nothing else. Jordyn frowned concentrating on keeping up with Bucky’s quick pace, his hand on her arm was like iron so there was no choice and she did manage to keep up until they were nearly to her apartment. It was there that she tripped and all but fell down when turning a corner behind Bucky.

“OW! Slow down!” Jordyn cried reaching out to brace herself against the wall trying she to stand back up. She rubbed her throbbing ankle and wished she hadn’t worn the heeled ankle boots that had seemed like a fashionable and even practical choice when she had gotten dressed that morning. Bucky didn’t answer her just turned around and sighed, “Get on.” He said gruffly he said gesturing to his back.

Jordyn stared at him opened mouth for a moment, “Like a piggy back ride?” She asked her eyebrows going up.

“Yes.” Bucky bent his knees slightly and waved her over with a hand, “C’mon, I don’t like standing around out here in the open like this.”

“Alright, alright.” Jordyn muttered and hobbled over to Bucky. She gave a short one-legged hop and was worried about getting high enough but Bucky managed to catch her and hitched her up higher around his waist before he took off again towards her apartment. Jordyn laughed at the unexpected turn of events and buried her face into the side of Bucky’s neck, “You smell good.” She said breathing deep.

“Jordyn…” Bucky growled his hands tightening on her legs.

“What? You do.” Jordyn shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. “I like this, Bucky. This is a good look.” Jordyn told him giving his shorter hair a gentle tug. The alcohol in her blood was practically singing and it was hard not to touch Bucky while he carried her on his back. Jordyn didn’t even want to try and not touch him to be honest. 

She tightened her grip on Bucky and kissed the side of his neck, “Where have you been anyways?” Jordyn huffed leaning forward to look at him over his shoulder.

“Work.” Bucky said his voice still gruff. 

“You said you liked me.” Jordyn reminded him, she knew she was pouting but with the vodka in her she didn’t particularly care. “And then you disappear for 3 months.”

“Like I said, Jordyn, work.” Bucky replied stiffly not looking at her.

Jordyn frowned at him, “Stop being mad about Thompson.” 

“No.” Bucky snapped and Jordyn rolled her eyes settling back and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.

“Please?” Jordyn tried running a hand up his metal arm, “Please, Bucky?” She said lowering her head to kiss his arm and he sighed when the plates beneath her lips shifted slightly.

“Maybe.” Bucky said when they came to stand in front of her door. He set her down gently and took her bag looking for her keys, “Which one, doll?” Bucky asked holding her keys up.

“That one.” Jordyn answered pointing. 

A second later Bucky had the door open and he was staring at her like he was trying to decide what to do next when Jordyn held her arms out to him, “Bed.”

“Jordyn, I don’t think-” Bucky began but Jordyn put a finger to his lips and shook her head.

“Bed.” Jordyn said again her tone leaving no room for arguing. 

“Dammit.” Bucky sighed shaking his head before he picked Jordyn back up and walked inside her apartment. Jordyn reached over his shoulder and pushed the door closed barely managing to lock it before Bucky was kissing her. Jordyn closed her eyes running her fingers through Bucky’s hair pulling on it and opened her mouth eagerly. Bucky moaned and ran his tongue along her bottom lip before he deepened the kiss and slid his tongue slowly along Jordyn’s his lips firm on hers.

He slid his hands down to squeeze her ass and carried her through her apartment dropping her bag on the couch as he walked to her bedroom. When he set her down on her bed Jordyn blinked slowly up at him. Bucky was jerking his shirt up over his head when Jordyn laughed, “I meant bed, to like sleep…but, I’m definitely not tired now.” She said giving Bucky’s now bare chest an appraising look.

“Are you serious, Jordyn?” Bucky gaped down at her while she tried not to laugh. 

“Yup.” She grinned but was already working on pulling his belt off. “I’m not going to sleep now though. And I expect some follow through, Bucky.” She teased pulling his zipper down.


	7. Sorry, doll face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's been pretty much forever since I updated this story, but I'm back into writing and I want to finish it. Sorry for leaving my fellow Bucky lovers in a dry spell! Life has been insane, but thankfully things have settled enough that I can write again. I do think I'm gonna need a beta though to help speed things along, so if anyone is willing to beta then let me know! Also, I have my tumblr backup and going, so you can reach out there too. <3 http://barnesno.tumblr.com/

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Bucky groaned against her neck while Jordyn’s hands slipped inside the waistband of his jeans.

“Why the fuck not?”

“You’re drunk.” Bucky pulled back and looked hard at Jordyn, who was doing her best not to notice how he was trying to catch her eye. All she wanted to do was get him out of his pants and into her. 

“So?” Jordyn asked tossing her hair back over her shoulder and raising a challenging eyebrow. “Just because I’m drunk doesn’t mean that I don’t know what I want.”

“Actually, that’s EXACTLY what it means.” Bucky retorted, reaching down to pull her hands away from him. “C’mon, doll face. Not like this.”

“Not like that?” Jordyn snapped suddenly angry at how casually Bucky had returned. “How the hell do I know when I’m going to see you next, huh?”

“Jordyn, it-” Bucky raised his hands to stop her, but Jordyn shoved them back down by his sides and raised herself up on her knees so that she was more eye level with Bucky. 

“What? It what?” She asked with an angry shake of her head, “Look, Bucky. I want you to fuck me, ok? And I’ve wanted you to fuck me since you walked out of my apartment three damn months ago, so a little vodka doesn’t really change that for me.”

“It does for me.” Bucky crossed his arms and leveled a glare at Jordyn. “And it’s not happening.”

“Excuse me? You were only too happy to carry me straight to bed a nanosecond ago!”

“Yea, and then I got control of myself. It’s not happening, Jordyn.”

Jordyn opened her mouth to argue because she was a damn grown lady and she knew what she wanted, and what she wanted was Bucky working her over like he had all those months ago. However, the moment that she opened her mouth to protest was the also the very instant that the all too plentiful shots of vodka she’d knocked back with Thompson decided to make themselves known.

“Fuck.” Jordyn gasped as nausea washed over her. She couldn’t roll off the bed and away from Bucky any quicker in her scramble to get to the bathroom. “Fuck.” She moaned again when she landed gracelessly in front of the toilet and proceeded to vomit out the contents of her stomach. Closing her eyes Jordyn tried not to think about the incredibly sexy man with a metal arm that was in her apartment, the man that she had just been arguing with about having sex…the man that had been completely right about how drunk she was. Clenching her fingers on the rim of the toilet Jordyn whimpered when another retch racked her body. 

“Here, drink this.” Cool metal fingers touched her cheek gently before a glass of water entered her vision. Groaning pitifully Jordyn lifted her head from the toilet and gratefully took the glass from Bucky. She took a sip and made a grab for his metal hand that had just left her face, “Leave it, please. It feels nice. I’m too hot.” 

The cool metal of Bucky’s hand was soothing on her skin that felt like it was burning up. And she let out a sigh of relief when Bucky did as she asked, his hand slipping to the back of her neck in a calming motion. 

“Keep drinking.” Bucky murmured. He squatted down next to her and Jordyn had to suppress a laugh when she felt him tug her hair back into a ponytail. Taking another long drink from the glass of water Jordyn gave him a sidelong glance, “Ok, maybe, you were right.” She rasped.

Bucky barked out a laugh, “You think?”

Jordyn shrugged. “I just missed you,” she whined and set the glass down with a thunk on the floor next to her. 

Bucky gave her a smirk, “Missed me, huh?”

“Yea.” Jordyn slammed down the toilet lid and flushed it before she shoved herself unsteadily to her feet. “I thought you were going to come back, but you never did.” If she had been sober Jordyn would have hated the whine in her voice. The pleading sound that she had never even let Lorne hear, but thankfully she was comfortably numb from the vodka so embarrassment was a non-issue, at least, it was for tonight. 

Bucky stood from where he had been crouched next to her with a little too much grace and sighed, “I told you, Jordyn. Work.”

“What are you? A damn spy that you can’t even drop a line?” Jordyn made a face at him in the bathroom mirror before she turned on the faucet to wash her face, “A simple text even! I mean, why would you even bother telling me that you liked me?”

Jordyn was grumbling to herself when she heard Bucky make an exasperated sound behind her, but she refused to look back at him. Instead, she chose to grab her vanilla bean cleanser and start washing her face. If she kept her hands busy, then maybe she’d feel a little more normal and not so unsettled by Bucky. She’d spent the last three months daydreaming about him, going over every word and action that had passed between the two of them, and had longingly wished he’d suddenly appear in her life again. But now that he was here she felt off-center like she could fall over at any second from just being in the same room as him because the energy that he was putting off was dizzying. Well, that and because all she wanted to do was look at him and touch him, even if he had left Thompson unconscious in an alleyway. 

And that was the crazy part. 

She didn’t even know Bucky, sure they’d spent a passionate day together, but that had been months ago and there really hadn’t been that much talking between the two of them. Just passion. A shit ton of dizzying passion. 

Jordyn had just washed off her face and was furiously brushing her teeth when she felt Bucky’s hands on her waist. Lifting her eyes to look at him in the mirror Jordyn saw that he was looking down at where his hands were gently rubbing her back in soothing circles.

“Don’t be mad, doll,” Bucky finally said. 

Jordyn gave a muffled harrumph and spit out her toothpaste in response.

“If I could have contacted you I would have.” Bucky continued, his hands trailing lightly up her spine to gently start working on her shoulders, “You think I’d leave a sweet thing like you up for grabs?”

Jordyn felt a blush warm her cheeks in response to Bucky’s words and she hurriedly washed out her mouth and turned off the faucet. Clearing her throat, Jordyn pushed her hair away from her face and raised her eyes to meet Bucky’s. “All I know is that you disappeared.” Her voice was quiet in the still apartment and Bucky nodded at her before he leaned in close to her.

“I know, but it wasn’t safe.” Bucky slipped an arm around her waist and tugged her close to him.

“What wasn’t safe?”

Bucky bit his bottom lip and let out a sigh before he gave her a shrug and a slight smile, “A lot of things.”

“And now?” Jordyn asked, she let herself be pulled back against Bucky’s chest and was grateful that she wasn’t nauseated anymore. An upchuck attack right now would certainly ruin her chances of getting to rest against Bucky’s well-muscled body.

Bucky chuckled before he answered her, “And now things are definitely not safe.”

Jordyn’s brow furrowed. “So what’s changed?” 

“What’s changed,” Bucky said softly as he turned her around to face him, “is that you were with my mark.”

“Mark?”

Bucky’s face turned dark and he nodded, his fingers tightening around her waist, “Yea, my mark. The bad guy, remember, Jordyn?”

“I still don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Jordyn mumbled leaning her forehead against Bucky’s shoulder. 

Bucky sighed and squeezed against him, “I know, doll. I know and that doesn’t make what’s going to happen next any easier.”

“Huh?” Jordyn tilted her head to the side to look at Bucky and saw that he was frowning, one of his hands moved up to stroke her hair gently. 

“I just need you to relax.” Bucky murmured his lips pressing against her temple. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” Jordyn looked down at where Bucky’s fingers had been resting on her waist, but now where rucking up her sweater so that her midsection was exposed.

Bucky tipped her chin back, so that she was looking at him and not what his hands were doing, “Shhh, doll.” He whispered against her lips before he pressed his mouth to hers in a kiss. Jordyn closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss her fingers moving up to comb through Bucky’s hair. His tongue slid along her bottom lip and Jordyn let out a moan of approval before parting her lips for him to deepen the kiss, except that Jordyn’s pleasure was short-lived. A sharp sting in her side caused her to pull back and let out a gasp of pain at the unexpected sensation. Looking down Jordyn saw Bucky smoothly pulling an empty syringe away from her.

“What the fuck, Bucky?” Jordyn groaned her hands flying to her side where a burning sensation was spreading.

“Sorry, doll face. But you have to go to sleep for a little bit.”

“Get away.” Jordyn batted at Bucky’s hands that were coming out to steady her because now she was swaying on her feet. Blinking hard Jordyn sagged against the sink and tried to force her legs to stay strong beneath her, but it was a losing fight and before she knew it she was falling forward into Bucky’s arms.

“Wh-why….” Jordyn swallowed thickly because her words weren’t coming out anymore and it was hard to focus on any one thing for more than a second. Jordyn tried to look at Bucky’s face, the ceiling, anything, but her vision blurred and darkened. The last thing Jordyn was aware of was the feeling of her feet leaving the ground, and then darkness.


	8. Where the fuck am I?

When Jordyn opened her eyes she didn’t recognize that the room she was in. Instead of her familiar bedroom with its too small closet, flower printed duvet set, and cramped floor space Jordyn was laying in the most modern looking bedroom she’d ever seen outside of an HGTV show.

The room was, in a word, gigantic.

All white walls with gray marble floors and floor-to-ceiling windows that revealed the scene of an unfamiliar cityscape that was just beginning to be visible in the light of the new morning. The bed she was on put her modest Queen sized mattress to shame, it was one of those massive California King things with memory phone and the silkiest sheets she’d ever laid on with a luxurious comforter and mass of pillows. A set of double doors were at the foot of the bed and there was a door to her right, which she presumed to be the bathroom was next to what looked like a massive closet.

Yet, for all its space the room was bare. As in, completely-never-been-lived-in bare. She bit her lip and turned to look around the room, it was completely silent and other than where she was laying in the bed the room completely lacked the element of comfort. There were no knick-knacks or artwork and a cursory look around the room didn’t even reveal a throw rug.

“Where the fuck am I?” Jordyn whispered sitting up and pushing her messy bedhead hair out of her face.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuuuuck,” Jordyn crawled to the edge of the all white bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The marble floor was cold under her feet and Jordyn hopped from one foot to other as she made a beeline towards what she suspected was the bathroom. Pushing the door open she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that her instincts had been right. Jordyn hurried through the morning motions, but it was when she was standing in front of the mirror washing her hands that she realized she wasn’t wearing the sweater and jeans she’d put on the previous day. She was wearing what looked like a man’s shirt…with nothing else on. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was a man’s shirt, one with the name BARNES written in black block letters across the chest.

“Uhhh….” Jordyn gripped the counter hard and tried to recount the day before. What the hell had she done? She’d been at the school grabbing papers, then Athena had asked for help and she’d wasted her afternoon with that asshole researcher. 

“Oh shit.” Her eyes flew open and she shook her head, had she gone home with Thompson? Yes, they’d gone to the bar together, but then…

“No.” Jordyn went stock still as she remembered what had happened at the bar…and AFTER.

“Bucky!” She hissed, her eyes narrowing.

Bucky had been there and he’d…

“Oh god,” Jordyn clapped a hand over her mouth when she remembered Bucky knocking out Thompson, him dragging her to the school, then carrying her home and later what he’d done in her bathroom.

“That FUCKER!” Jordyn exclaimed her hands flying to her side. He’d fucking drugged her and now who knew where the hell she was.

“This isn’t happening,” She whispered, shaking her head in a bid to knock some reality into herself. How in the hell had her life gone sideways so quickly? Yesterday she’d been in Alabama slugging her way through graduate school wondering when she was going to a moment to herself and now….Jordyn bit her lip and looked around the lux bedroom, now she was definitely getting that alone time.

“First things first,” Jordyn muttered stepping out of the bathroom and striding into the bedroom. If she was going to figure out what was going on then she needed pants, or underwear, at the very least. Tossing her hair over her shoulder Jordyn searched around the bed for her clothes. She was hoping that maybe Bucky had left them somewhere she could see, but no such luck. Frowning, Jordyn turned and padded towards the closet, maybe he’d put her clothes in there? Flipping on the light Jordyn blinked at the neatness of the closet. Everything was folded and neatly hung just so, a huge difference from her own closet which looked like a bomb exploded in it with her clothes lucky if they made it anywhere near a hanger on the first go. She didn’t see her jeans or sweater in the closet, but after opening a few of the built-in drawers she emerged wearing a pair of Bucky’s sweatpants, which she’d cinched within an inch of their life to keep up, and a baggie zip-up hoodie. Even if the clothes weren’t hers, they made her feel more equipped than wandering around in just one of Bucky’s shirts. She frowned and looked down at the baggie shirt she was wearing, at least, she thought it was one of Bucky’s shirts? Was Barnes his last name and why the hell did that seem so familiar?

Pushing her thoughts away over Bucky’s maybe shirt Jordyn walked up to the double doors and stopped with her palms resting on the polished wood in front of her. She was afraid to push open the doors because she didn’t know what she’d find, but after a deep breath and a few minutes to gather her wits Jordyn slowly pushed the doors open. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw that the living room she was entering was completely empty and silent, just like the bedroom. Casting another furtive glance around Jordyn stepped into the living room. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned in a slow circle trying to take the room in. The room was like the bedroom, all gray marble floors, white walls, and floor-to-ceiling windows. The room had an open floor plan with a kitchen full of sleek looking appliances lined with chrome and bar area that melted into the larger living space. There was what Jordyn would classify as a ginormous modern looking L-shaped white leather sofa with a slightly less ginormous flat screen TV on the wall across from it with a modern looking coffee that looked more for form than function.

“Shoes? Where the hell are my damn shoes?” Jordyn bit her lip looking for her shoes. She wouldn’t be going far if she didn’t have footwear and sadly Bucky’s shoes weren’t going to fit her, no matter how tight she tied the laces. “YES!” Jordyn grinned when she caught sight of her heeled boots sitting neatly by the door. Hurrying forward Jordyn scooped up her shoes and started jerking them on as quickly as she could. She didn’t know how much time she had before Bucky showed back up and she needed to get out of here before then. Although, Jordyn realized that she wasn’t sure what her plan really was after getting out of the apartment. Frowning she shook her head and reached for the door, so long as she was on the move then, at least, she was doing something and not just waiting around for Bucky. Once she figured out where she was, she’d find a phone and call someone to help her get home because she hadn’t noticed her purse in the apartment and that meant no cash or ID. Getting home wasn’t going to be easy, but it was doable.

She just had to stay calm.

“Just say calm,” Jordyn told herself quietly and pulled the door open, “Just stay calm and you’ll figure it out. I can do this, I can do this.” Sticking her head out into the hallway Jordyn relaxed slightly when she saw that it was empty. The hallway looked as modern and as sleek as the apartment she had just left with more gray marble floors and all white walls with soft blue lights lining the foot of the walls, which made the space look incredibly peaceful. And it might have been truly been peaceful, except for the fact that Jordyn’s heart was hammering in her chest from panic. Letting the door shut softly behind her she took off down the hallway at a brisk pace, she didn’t want to run because that would attract attention from anyone that might see her, but it was hard to not move quickly.

“Fuck yes.” Jordyn breathed when she turned a corner and saw a bank of elevators waiting for her. Dropping the nonchalant act Jordyn sprinted towards the closest elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. A moment later the elevator doors slid open in front of her and Jordyn stepped inside after glancing behind her to make sure that the hallway was still empty. Thankfully, it was and Jordyn smiled to herself, “So far so good.”

The ride down to the ground floor was faster than Jordyn had anticipated and it felt like only a handful of seconds later that the elevator door was sliding open again in front of her to reveal a crowd of people who were shoving past one to get into the elevator. Jordyn slipped past them and felt her mouth drop open when she realized she was in what looked like a busy lobby for a corporation.

“Holy shit,” Jordyn whispered when she turned and caught sight of the shiny chrome logo that gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the lobby.

_Stark Industries._

“Well, at least, I know where I am now.” Jordyn murmured. She wrapped her arms around herself and took another look around the lobby in amazement. If this was Stark Industries, then she was in New York. Everyone knew who Tony Stark was and she would have been living under a rock not to know exactly where Stark Industries was based. How Bucky had gotten had gotten her to New York was beyond her and the fact that she had been on what appeared to be a residential floor of Stark Tower was mind blowing. Who the fuck was Bucky anyway? Shaking her head Jordyn started for the large receptionist desk that seemed to be at the center of all the lobby’s activity. She could ask to borrow their phone to make a call, which was next on her plan to get back to Alabama.

It was only when Jordyn was standing in line to ask for the phone that she became painfully aware of how underdressed she was. Everyone around her seemed to be in their best power suit or business attire and a disdainful look from a woman next to her who was clutching a Birkin in one hand and a Blackberry in the other had Jordyn pulling up the hood of her oversized hoodie. With the hood up she could pretend that she didn’t see anyone and avoid some of the dirty looks she was sure she was getting in what she was going to think of as Hobo Chic attire.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist at the front desk cocked her head to the side when Jordyn stepped up to the large desk.

“Yea, um…” Jordyn cleared her throat and tried to draw herself up to her full height, just because she was dressed like she had escaped after being drugged and kidnapped didn’t mean she had to act like it, “may I please use your phone to make a call?”

The receptionist raised an eyebrow, “A call?”

“Yes. It’s an emergency.”

The receptionist pursed her lips slightly and her gaze shifted behind Jordyn for a moment while she seemed to be thinking over Jordyn’s request. Finally, the receptionist nodded and handed her the handset for the phone, “Give me the number and I’ll dial for you.”

“Thank you,” Jordyn whispered frantically. She was just leaning forward to give the receptionist the number when a hand clamped down around Jordyn’s fingers on the phone handset, an all too familiar hand with shiny metal fingers.

Jordyn’s eyes widened at the sight of Bucky’s hand. So much for her grand plan of an escape back to Alabama, she hadn’t even lasted twenty minutes before he’d managed to find her.

“Fuck,” She whispered and winced when she raised her eyes up to see Bucky glaring at her.

“Not yet, but soon.” Bucky growled and yanked the phone away from her.

Jordyn and the receptionist’s mouth dropped open at Bucky’s words, but while Jordyn was trying to yank herself away from Bucky, the receptionist was doing everything in her power to get closer.

“Mr. Barnes!” She gushed with a thousand watt smile lighting up her face. The pretty blond leaned over the desk towards Bucky with what Jordyn supposed was an attempt at flirting, “What a pleasure and good morning!”

Bucky’s eyes shifted to the woman and he nodded at her briefly. He managed a clipped “thank you”, but his attention was soon on Jordyn again who was struggling to get her hand free from him.

“Stop it, doll face.” Bucky snapped, his eyes an electric blue and focused into a glare. Jordyn whimpered slightly when Bucky hauled her up against him and nodded a goodbye to the receptionist before he briskly set off for the elevator bank that Jordyn had just exited.

Jordyn tried to twist away from Bucky, “Let me go. You’re fucking crazy.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Bucky told her in a low grumble. He angled them to the left towards what looked like a private elevator that Jordyn hadn’t noticed before. “The only place that you’re going is back to fucking bed,” Bucky added reaching forward to punch in the button for the floor they were heading to.

It was in that one moment where Bucky’s focus was somewhere else that Jordyn took advantage of how baggy the clothes she was currently wearing were. In a burst of speed that surprised even Jordyn, she thrust her arms out and yanked away from Bucky, slipping out of the oversized zip up hoodie and took off at a full out sprint through the crowded lobby.

“Sorry!” Jordyn yelled when she slammed into a man in an expensive suit. A man who was now wearing his morning coffee on said expensive suit. It was a struggle to get around anyone, so Jordyn simply continued to crash into anyone and anything that got in her way until her palms hit the cool glass of the revolving doors of Stark Industries. When Jordyn was inside the revolving door turnstile she looked over her shoulder in time to see Bucky burst through the crowd of busy business people. When their gazes met through the glass Jordyn swallowed hard seeing the angry look in Bucky’s blue eyes. He wasn’t the man that had taken her to bed repeatedly, given her a piggy-back ride, or even the one that had brought her water while she’d thrown up. The kindness that she had seen in his eyes before was gone, instead it was replaced by a cold and focused look that had her feeling like prey.

He was pissed. So very, fucking, pissed.

It was in that moment of looking into Bucky’s eyes that Jordyn knew if she wanted to get home then there was no choice but to keep running.


	9. New York's Worst Mugger

As she ran down the crowded sidewalk Jordyn felt like her lungs were going to burst from the punishing pace she was keeping. She felt frantic looking for a hiding place because she knew without looking that Bucky was somewhere behind her on the sidewalk.

Ducking into a random coffee shop Jordyn did her best to fit in, which after a cursory glance around the coffee shop wasn’t as difficult as she would have originally thought. Even if the city was just waking up, it was New York, after all. And that meant that that her mismatched attire wasn’t that out of the normal to deserve more than a glance from the other coffee shop patrons. Hell, there was a man in a sparkly top hat ordering a mocha latte, so Jordyn's mismatched outfit was hardly noteworthy.

Scanning the small coffee shop Jordyn tried to spot another way other than the front door out of this place. Crossing her arms over her chest Jordyn made for the back of the business. She absolutely had to get out of here before Bucky got a hold of her again. A shudder ran through Jordyn when she remembered how cold and detached Bucky’s eyes had been earlier that morning. She had to get out of here and she had to get out of here NOW. Jordyn felt a rush of relief wash over her when she saw a beaten back door in the far corner of the coffee shop.

“Finally, a break,” She breathed pushing the door open. It emptied out into a dirty alleyway that had stunk like wet old garbage. Jordyn wrinkled her nose at the smell of the less than clean alleyway before she took off at a jog and was preoccupied with picking her way around puddles of stagnant water when she was suddenly jerked back.

Jordyn let out a scream as she lost her footing and fell back against a hard chest. Trying to recover from her loss of balance, Jordyn threw herself forward and stomped her foot down on her assailant’s foot with as much force as she could muster. A grunt sounded before the arm around her waist loosened but not nearly enough for her to get away.

“Let me go, Bucky!”

_“Who the hell is Bucky?”_

Jordyn went stock still at the words that sounded against her ear. Swallowing hard she cautioned a look down at the arm wrapped around her waist, it wasn’t metal, and neither was the hand gripping her arm.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She moaned realizing that she had been in New York for less than half an hour before she was getting mugged/kidnapped (again)/potentially murdered by someone who was not Bucky. When had her life turned into a terrible episode of NCIS?

“Keep your mouth shut and give me your cash.” The assailant who was, very much, not Bucky, ordered and if the past 24 hours hadn’t happened to her, she might have had the good idea to be scared. Instead, she was beyond pissed.

“Does it look like I have any damn cash on me?!” Jordyn shrieked angrily giving a useless jerk of her arms that were pinned to her sides.

“Uhhhh…” Her would-be mugger sounded completely taken off guard by her response and Jordyn could almost imagine his confused face.

“I’m in too big sweats and heeled booties. Really? I’m the best target you could manage in the entirety of New York?!” Jordyn made another attempt to smash her attacker’s foot with said heeled bootie, but she was spun around mid stomp to face him. He was taller than her, around Bucky’s height of just over 6 feet, but that’s where the similarities ended. This man had dirty blond hair and brown eyes that were somewhere between confused and pissed off. He was dressed in a black sweatshirt and jeans with running shoes but most importantly of all there was now a gun in his hand.

“Shut your fucking mouth and…” His voice trailed off as he took in her disheveled appearance, “goddammit! You really don’t have any money, do you?”

“Not a fucking penny.”

“Motherfucker….” New York’s worst mugger ran a hand through his hair with a grimace. “Really? I mean, not even something in your fucking shoes?”

Jordyn barked out a laugh, “I wish.”

“Alright! Ok…um, give me your shoes they look expensive,” He waved the gun at her feet causing Jordyn to balk.

“Are you serious?! You’re really going to steal a pair of heeled booties?!”

He shrugged, “I got a girlfriend and she likes nice things.”

“Fuck you and your girlfriend!”

The gun flew out and leveled at Jordyn’s chest.

Jordyn’s hands flew up, “I mean, yea, give me a second. She’ll love them…”

“That’s more like it…Barnes?” The would-be bootie thief cocked his head to the side and looked at her shirt as Jordyn hopped around yanking one bootie off. “What the fuck kind of name is Barnes?”

Jordyn had been set on ignoring his question because, hello, gun! But she almost fell over from shock when she heard a response to her attacker’s question.

“It ain’t her name, but I like it just fine.”

Once again the mugger was confused by the turn of events of that morning and was at a loss of words for the man that seemingly appeared out of thin air next to him.

“Uhhhh…” The mugger wasn’t sure where to look, either the girl that was standing barefoot with one boot in her hand and a foot in a puddle or the pissed off looking guy with a metal arm. Actually, on second thought, the man with the metal arm seemed like a better focus of attention at the moment.

“Is that a metal arm?” The mugger asked tightening his grip on the gun.

“Is that a gun?” The man asked him.

The mugger nodded, “Yea.”

The man with a metal arm smiled at him, “You’re fucking dead then.”

“What?!” Jordyn and the mugger squeaked at the same time, but Bucky was already moving. His hands looked like a blur to the mugger, whose head was snapping back from a well-aimed punch. Next the gun was yanked from his hand and a kick to the back of his knee had him falling face down on the ground and straight into one of the puddles Jordyn had been trying to avoid. Once the man was down Bucky stepped over him and aimed the gun at the back of his head before he pulled the trigger.

“Bucky, NO!!” Jordyn screamed but blessedly nothing happened. Frowning Bucky pulled the trigger again, but still nothing happened other than the dull clicking of the gun’s hammer. With a sigh, Bucky yanked the clip out of the gun and groaned when he saw that there were no bullets.

“Asshole,” Bucky growled. He reached down and yanked the mugger who was now begging for mercy up by the back of his shirt. “You’re a lucky piece of shit.”

“I’m sorry! I just-I need rent money, ok?! I wasn’t going to hurt her!”

“And I don’t give a damn,” Bucky snarled and slammed the gun into the back of the man’s head knocking him unconscious. Bucky let out a satisfied sound when the mugger went limp and dropped him without ceremony into the nearest puddle of shitty looking water.

“Oh my god! You were going to kill him!” Jordyn held her hands out dropping her boots. “Ohmygodohmygoddd,” She shook her head as Bucky approached her.

Bucky held out his flesh hand, “Calm down, doll face.”

“YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM!” Jordyn screamed at him, she turned and tried to run again, but Bucky’s hands twisted into her shirt pulling her back to him.

“You have to be quiet, Jordyn!” Bucky hissed against her ear.

“NOOO! Let me go!” Jordyn thrashed in his arms, but Bucky’s grip held fast, “You tried to shoot his head off!”

“He tried to hurt you.” Bucky reasoned, his voice was far calmer than Jordyn believed was appropriate given what had just happened. She turned her face and saw the unconscious man laying at their feet and shook her head.

“This is insane! You kidnapped me and then-then, you tried to kill this guy!”

Bucky’s hands were gentle on her despite the fact that she couldn’t manage to put an inch of space between them. “And I’d do it again if I had to. No one hurts you.”

“What?! Except you?”

“That was different.”

“Like HELL IT WAS!” Jordyn raised her voice again and this time, a curious female barista poked their head out of the backdoor Jordyn had exited only minutes before.

“Uhhhh…” The barista bit their lip taking in the scene of the barefoot girl in the arms of a man with the metal arm…and the unconscious man with a gun near him. “Should I…call the police?”

“YES! This guy is a-” Jordyn’s plea was cut off nearly by Bucky’s hand.

He turned and gave the female barista a winning smile, “We’d appreciate that, hon. My girl here had a run in with this creep and she’s just a little on edge.”

“Yea, ok…” The barista cast another look at the man on the ground and jerked a thumb over her shoulder, “I’ll just go do that but you might need to stay for questions.”

Bucky smiled and winked, “Totally fine. We’ll be here waiting.”

But as soon as the barista disappeared back into the coffee shop Bucky was tossing Jordyn over his shoulder and moving.

“What are you doing?!” Jordyn beat at Bucky’s back with her fists.

“I’ve had enough of this. We’re going back to bed.”

Jordyn’s fists stilled at Bucky’s words and her eyes went wide. “We?” She croaked.

Bucky’s hand came up to squeeze her ass before he said, “That’s right, doll face. WE.”

 

 


	10. I don't do jealousy.

The trip back to the too busy lobby of Stark Industries was a blur for Jordyn, but that was mostly due to the fact that Jordyn was hanging upside down from Bucky’s shoulder more than anything.

“You have to put me down!” Jordyn hissed.

Bucky's hands tightened on her as he strode confidently into the lobby, “I really don’t have to do anything, doll face.”

“Oh my god," Jordyn covered her face with her arms and tried not to think about how they looked to the now blessedly not as busy as before business lobby. She was barefoot, wearing Bucky’s clothes, and slung over his shoulder.

This sucked.

Jordyn kept her eyes scrunched shut and avoided looking at anyone even though she heard a few titters of laughter and woahs while they made their way through the lobby. The once previously speedy elevators seemed intent on taking their sweet time to arrive and it was all Jordyn could do not to die from embarrassment. After what seemed like an eternity, the elevator doors slid open and Bucky stepped inside, thankfully he put her down once they were alone in the elevator. As soon as Jordyn’s feet hit the elevator floor she wheeled around and glared at Bucky.

“What the fuck, Bucky?!”

Bucky jabbed a finger at her, “Don’t you what the fuck me, sweetheart!”

“I’ll say whatever the hell I want!” Jordyn screamed back at him with a jab of her own finger. She was angry enough over being carried over Bucky’s shoulder for almost two city blocks and through a crowded lobby that Jordyn wasn’t as concerned over the fact that Bucky had tried to shoot her would-be mugger. The doors to the elevator slid open, but Jordyn didn’t notice because she was in the middle of a full-fledged rant, “You don’t fucking tell me what to do, Bucky! And if you ever pull a stunt like you did today again I will castrate you! I swear by all that is holy th-”

“Holy hell.”

A baritone voice sounded from just outside the now open elevator doors interrupting Jordyn. Turning towards the voice Jordyn’s mouth dropped open because she was pretty sure she was staring at Captain America. It was the same blond hair, blue eyes, and strong chiseled jaw of justice that stared back at her from various advertisements for national security while she waited for the bus on campus. This was fucking Steve Rogers and he’d caught her screaming at Bucky.

“Uh…” Jordyn’s mouth dropped open and her brain temporarily shut down while she tried to think of something to say.

“Hey, Stevie.”

Jordyn’s eyes darted to Bucky, why the hell was he calling Captain America, Stevie? Maybe she could ask for help from Captain America. He had to help her get back home, right? She was formulating how exactly she could explain what a psycho Bucky was to him when Captain America, or Stevie, grinned at Bucky. “James.”

At the familiar tone in Captain-fucking-America’s voice Jordyn felt her stomach drop because that meant he wasn’t going to help her but also because Jordyn suddenly felt like the world’s biggest idiot. Her gaze shifted to Bucky and she wanted to bang her head against the shiny metal elevator wall.

She finally realized why the name on her shirt seemed familiar, but in her defense, she was a 19th-century historian.

*******

 

Jordyn was staring at her hands, her brow furrowed, in silence. She was back in Bucky’s apartment and hadn’t moved since she’d followed him in quietly almost an hour before and thrown herself on the too perfect leather couch.

“Dollface?” Bucky approached her, but Jordyn held up a hand and shook her head.

“I’m not ready.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

Jordyn put her hand down and sighed, “To acknowledge the fact that I am a failure of a historian.”

“Uh, what?”

“You,” Jordyn pointed all of her fingers at Bucky and wiggled them, “are a national legend…you’re Captain America’s best friend, y-you’re in history books!” She stood up suddenly, and put her hands on her chest, “I am in graduate school for history! All I do all day is read and write and read and write about the past. You ARE the past!”

“Ok, so….I’m old.”

Jordyn groaned, “You were on fucking power points I had to sit through in elementary school.”

“And?”

“I think you underestimate how unsettling that is or how disappointed I am in myself as a historian that I didn’t recognize you sooner. And Captain America caught me cussing.”

"He can handle some language," Bucky sat down next to her and shrugged. “It's not a big deal, I looked….different than the history books the first time you saw me.”

Jordyn shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself as she reasoned with herself for her mistake in not recognizing Bucky, “Well…I’m still in graduate school, so technically, I’m a historian-in-training…”

“Dollface.” Bucky sighed, he put a hand on her arm but Jordyn was still talking to herself.

“And what does a historian-in-training really know?” She glanced at Bucky, “Nothing apparently when confronted with a living piece of history.”

“Jordyn, this really isn’t as important as you are making it out to be.”

“Yes, it is!”

Bucky crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation, “You almost got mugged and shot this morning.”

“Technically, I was never in danger of being shot. I mean, the gun didn’t even have bullets.” Jordyn gave him a shrug as she pointed this out and chose to ignore the fact that Bucky looked like he was going to strangle her.

“JORDYN!”

Jordyn huffed and turned to face Bucky, “WHAT?!”

“Your priorities need to change! You could have died!” Bucky stood up and started pacing as he spoke, “Do you not understand that? You’re lucky that your mugger was an idiot and that I was right behind you. Do you not know what could have happened to you if I hadn’t been there? Forget about the history crap!”

Jordyn blinked at Bucky’s angry tone before she said, “You know what? I wouldn’t have been in that alleyway if you hadn’t,” She waved her arms around at him, “OH, I DON’T KNOW, KIDNAPPED ME!”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “I HAD to, Jordyn.”

“Sure, you just had to drug me and bring me to New York unconscious, huh?”

“Yea, pretty much, sweetheart. You know that asshole Thompson? The one you were so eager to fuck?" Bucky turned on her to face her, his arms out at his sides as he spoke, "Remember him? That’s the reason I had to bring you here!”

Jordyn’s mouth dropped open at Bucky’s mention of her near sexual encounter with the researcher, “Thompson has nothing to do with this!”

Bucky laughed bitterly at Jordyn’s words, “He has everything to fucking do with this! If I had left you in Alabama he would come back for you, would have found you and tortured you for information on me. He isn’t stupid, he’s Hydra, do you remember what they do from your history lessons? Because it ain’t fucking tea parties.”

Jordyn’s mouth dropped open, “Hydra?”

“Yes, why do you think I told you he was a very bad guy? He’s actually a very fucking bad guy. Think about it Jordyn, now that you know who I am, why do you think I showed up on your way home last night?”

Jordyn ducked her head, “I don’t know. I thought maybe when you saw me with Thompson, you were- you know… jealous.”

Bucky scoffed, “One thing you’d know if you had studied 20th-century history is that I don’t fucking do jealous.”

Jordyn felt her cheeks heat up with a blush at Bucky’s words. She wanted to hide her face in the collar of her baggy shirt that still had BARNES emblazoned across the front of it because of course, he didn’t do jealous, he was Bucky-fucking-Barnes. Even if she hadn’t recognized him, she was aware of the several made for TV movies all about Bucky’s life, or rather his sex life. He went through women like tissues during flu season, or, at least, he had before Hydra had gotten a hold of him. Thinking he was jealous after their day together was seeming far-fetched now, especially with Bucky looking at her with a raised eyebrow and one hand on his hip.

“Yea, ok, stupid idea,” Jordyn cleared her throat and turned her eyes towards the skyline that was visible through the floor-to-ceiling windows of the living room. She had been wrong about the jealousy angle with Bucky, but what was more is why he’d brought her with him. How was she supposed to be able to go back to Alabama with a possible torture date with Hydra in her future if she did? What did that make her now to Bucky? He’d brought her with him out of what she was sure was a general sense of duty. She got up from the couch and walked over to the windows making sure to keep her eyes and faced turned away from Bucky, she really didn’t feel like sharing how much she was blushing in embarrassment at the moment. “So what am I supposed to do now then?”

“How do you mean?”

Jordyn wrapped her arms around herself tightly, “I mean, when can I go home…or, maybe I should be asking if I can go home?”

“You wanna go home already?”

“I’m not exactly a fan of not being someone else's problem, plus I have to get back to school on Monday. I can’t just not show up.”

Bucky came to stand behind her, but Jordyn kept her eyes focused on the city that was moving beneath them. She was focusing so hard on the people who looked like ants that Bucky’s next words caught her by surprise, “But you haven’t even seen the Statue of Liberty yet.”

“Huh?” Jordyn raised her head and looked over her shoulder at Bucky who was now just a couple of inches away from her.

He tipped his chin back and looked down at her, “How can you want to go home if you haven’t even seen what the city has to offer?”

“My life is back in Alabama.”

Bucky sighed, “You can’t go home, not yet, Jordyn. It isn’t safe for you.”

“But when? What am I going to tell my department?”

Bucky shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “We’ll come up with something, maybe you’re doing some research for Stark Industries? You’ll be back as soon as it’s done…an offer from Stark would carry some weight at your school, wouldn’t it?”

Jordyn bit her lip as she thought over Bucky’s words. “I guess you’re right…”

Bucky reached out and put his hands on her hips tentatively, he turned her around to face him while his fingers lazily moved in circles against her, “You know I’m right and Thompson saw your face. You can’t go back, not now.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t kill him after your scene in the alley.”

“Yea, well, I didn’t want to do it with you standing there.” Bucky’s finger’s tightened against her waist and Jordyn found herself leaning into him despite her earlier embarrassment.

“And that’s different from this morning how exactly?”

“Because that asshole was trying to hurt you, not sleep with you.”

Jordyn tipped her head back to look up at Bucky, “So trying to sleep with me just warrants getting knocked out?”

Bucky grinned at her and tugged her close to him, “Exactly, but no one hurts you, dollface. I don’t do jealousy, remember that.”

Jordyn leaned into Bucky and raised a hand to trail up his metal arm, “Really? If you don’t do jealousy, then what was that pissing contest between you and Brett in my apartment?”

Bucky’s hands tightened on her shirt, or his shirt, for a moment before he thrust a hand under the material to drag his nails across her skin, “I said I don’t do jealousy, but another thing I sure as hell don’t do is share. That’s what that was.”

Jordyn rolled her eyes at him, but Bucky tipped her head back with his free hand and backed her up against the cool glass of the window behind her, “I don’t share, dollface. No one touches you so long as you’re with me.”

“And how long is that going to be for?” Jordyn asked. She felt her breath coming faster at the proximity of Bucky’s well-muscled body, full perfect lips, and intense blue eyes that were now focused on her.

“Until you’re safe.”


	11. This shit could end up in a history book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some sexy times and I love Tony Stark's history enabling nature.

“Bucky,” Jordyn breathed her fingers twisting in the bed sheets beneath her. “More, more, Bucky.” She was writhing beneath him while Bucky’s mouth was working what Jordyn could only explain as crazy voodoo sorcery between her legs.

“What’s the magic word, dollface?” Bucky asked lifting his face up slightly to look at her.

“Please…PLEASE!” Jordyn moaned trying to scoot her hips closer to Bucky, who was now chuckling at her.

“That’s more like it, sweetheart.” Bucky rumbled in a low voice. Reaching under her thighs he shoved her legs up over his shoulders and pulled her roughly against him.

“Fuck!” Jordyn cried out. Bucky’s mouth was firmly attached to her clit, his mouth sucking and his tongue flat against it. Puffing a warm breath out against her sensitive skin Bucky tightened his hands on her thighs to hold her in place and Jordyn knew that she’d see the bruises from his fingers tomorrow for sure. Bucky let out a hum that had Jordyn keening from the sustained sensation against her clit.

“That’s my girl, my sweet, sweet girl,” Bucky crooned as Jordyn’s heels dug into his back and another tremor went through her body. “Such a sweet girl for me, aren’t you?” Bucky slid two crooked fingers into her and started to hit that beautifully sensitive spot inside of Jordyn, all the while he kept his mouth and tongue working on her like he was a starving man and she was his first meal in a week.

“Aren’t you?” Bucky prompted his fingers digging into her thighs.

Jordyn’s eyes popped open from the gruff tone in Bucky’s voice and the fact that he had stopped giving her that delicious pressure against her clit. “Yes.” Jordyn whimpered, her fingers pushed into Bucky’s hair in an effort to pull him close again, but he resisted.

Bucky turned his face and bit the inside of her thigh causing Jordyn to whimper, “Say it. Tell me you’re my sweet girl.”

“I-I’m your sweet girl,” Jordyn's voice trembled as she spoke because it was hard to concentrate on anything but the orgasm that had steadily been building up for her. All she wanted was for Bucky to get back to work and she’d do or say anything he wanted to make it happen. “Let me be your sweet girl. Please!”

Bucky hummed with pleasure at her words, “Mmmm, exactly what I wanted to hear, sweetheart. You know me so well, don’t you? Know exactly what I want.” Bucky’s fingers picked up the pace causing Jordyn’s hips to rock with them, and his tongue, that damn tongue and those pillow lips were licking, slurping, and dancing all over her sensitive flesh. The sheer sound of Bucky’s groans of pleasure and that wet sound of his mouth devouring her, that decidedly filthy sound, was more than enough to push Jordyn over the edge.

“Ungh! Bucky!” Jordyn screamed out as her orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. It had been three fucking long months since anyone had touched her and this was one hell of a welcome back by Bucky, and it was worth the wait.

Jordyn giggled as she rode out her orgasm, her muscles felt like jello, and she let out a contented sigh, “I feel so good.” She murmured.

“I know you do, sweetheart.” Bucky whispered pushing her legs off of his shoulders and sitting up on his knees to smirk down at her, “And now it’s my turn, dollface.”

“Mmm?” Jordyn’s eyes were still closed and she wasn’t really processing Bucky’s words, which is why the feeling of Bucky pulling her into his lap and onto his hard cock had her gasping from shock.

“Bucky!” Jordyn gasped, her eyes popped open and she found herself looking into Bucky’s intense blue eyes.

“I need you, baby.” Bucky groaned, his hands slipped down to her waist and he gave an upwards thrust of his hips that had Jordyn’s fingers digging into his shoulders. Bucky was on his knees with Jordyn straddling him, the position was perfect for Bucky to take charge and it was all Jordyn could do to hang on to his perfectly muscled body while he thrust up into her.

“Haven’t had anyone but you. Thought I was going to fucking lose my mind,” Bucky grunted into her neck with each powerful push of his hips. A moment later Jordyn felt his teeth bite her neck before his tongue laved across her skin to soothe the sting left behind by his teeth.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Jordyn whimpered as Bucky’s hips continued to piston into her. She grasped his neck with her hands and stared down at Bucky’s face, he was staring intently up at her while he lifted her up and down to meet his thrusts, an easy task with his metal arm doing most of the work. Jordyn leaned her head forward, her lips brushing over Bucky’s cheeks and eyes as she gasped with each of Bucky’s new movements. He was working her over thoroughly, his lips sucking at her collarbone, teeth grazing her neck, his flesh hand alternating between slapping her ass and rolling a sensitive nipple between his fingers before his lips and tongue replaced it to comfort the ache he had created.

Jordyn’s fingers raked across Bucky’s broad shoulders before she went to drag her nails down his arms. She felt her breath catch when her fingers hit metal and she looked to the side to stare at the cybernetic prosthetic she was currently scratching her way down. Jordyn was leaning forward to press her lips against the shifting plates of his arm when Bucky suddenly changed positions and Jordyn found herself on her back and far away from Bucky’s metal arm. She wondered briefly if he had changed positions to stop her from touching his arm and a frown momentarily touched her lips before Bucky’s hips and hard cock made her forget why she would be frowning at a moment like this. How could she be unhappy when Bucky had both hands on her ass, lifting her up to meet his punishing thrusts from where he was still on his knees. There was no reason to be unhappy, Jordyn thought as she stared up at Bucky with his hair falling over his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes that were trained on her. Absolutely no reason at all to be discontent when Bucky was hitting all the right spots and giving Jordyn everything she needed.

*******  
_A few hours and as many rounds in the sheets later found Jordyn and Bucky in a shiny meeting room with a very amused looking Tony Stark._

“We need a cover for her.” Bucky nodded towards Jordyn with a furrowed brow and then looked at Tony. “A believable reason why a graduate student would suddenly disappear from school.”

Tony looked up from where he was preparing his coffee, something that to Jordyn looked like black sludge with maybe a sprinkling of cinnamon. “And that’s where I come in, is it?”

Bucky crossed his arms, “Mmm, it would seem more believable. What other reason would there be for her to be here with us in the tower?”

Tony took a long drink from his sludge coffee before saying, “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because she’s sexing you right?”

Jordyn closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “I’m not-”

“Oh, yes, you are, but please don’t think I’m judging you for it.” Tony winked at her, “I noticed that our tinker toy soldier came home with a little bounce in his step from Alabama though I thought it was due to the sweet tea or something….maybe even that fried chicken you guys do so well down there.” Tony shrugged and waved a hand at her, “Believe me, we’ve all benefited from the stick up Barnes’ ass dislodging a bit, and we have you to thank for that. I mean, he even started using full sentences upon his return a few months ago, so I’m guessing your southern hospitality is to thank for that.”

Jordyn bit her lip and cautioned a look at Bucky, who was looking downright murderous, “Cut it out, Stark.”

Tony took a sip of his sludge coffee while rolling his eyes at Bucky, “No disrespect, Barnes. I’m glad you’re having those more carnal needs taken care of because things were getting a little too tense at the gym between you and Steve.”

A low rumbling sound came from Bucky and Jordyn gave him a sideways look before she gave Tony a cut it out gesture. From the jovial tone of Tony’s voice, she knew he wasn’t being serious, but Bucky didn’t seem to care about the intent behind Tony’s comments. The last thing she needed was a brawl erupting when she was trying to secure what could be a lucrative history gig, even if it was 20th-century history. Jordyn wrinkled her nose at the thought of it being her first major contribution to the field when she had spent so much time studying the 19th century, but beggars couldn’t choosers now could they?

“Simmer down, Stoli.” Tony waved a dismissive hand at Bucky, he gave Jordyn a conspiratorial look and sighed, “How do you put up with this tall, dark, and extremely growly act all the time?”

Jordyn giggled, “You know, he kind of relaxes when it’s just us.”

“Does he now? I know he’s got a sense of humor somewhere under all that angry staring and metal plating, but damn, relax, Barnes. You want me to send you and your girl somewhere tropical to help out?”

“Can it be St. Croix?!” Jordyn clapped her hands eagerly.

“Done!” Tony snapped his fingers with a grin, which only caused Bucky to let out what sounded like an agonized groan and lift his eyes skyward.

“You know, there’s this great little barbeque place there that I’ll make sure you go to. Hold on, let me look it up,” Tony pulled his Starkphone out of his pocket and began tapping away.

“Ooohhh!” Jordyn slid across the table to look closer at what Tony was looking up and she had just gotten a glimpse of a thatched hut façade when Bucky’s hand jerked her back into her chair by her waist.

“No barbeque.”

“What?!” Both Jordyn and Tony gave him an incredulous look.

“And why not?” Tony asked with a frown. “Look, according to Yelp, this place is the best on the island, Barnes. That is nothing to be taken lightly and it’s not a beach vacation without barbeque and rum.”

“There isn’t going to be any barbeque because there isn’t gonna be a vacation.”

Jordyn rolled her eyes and slumped in her chair in a perfect mirror of Tony’s own response to Bucky’s reaction. Tony drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, “You have to treat your girl every once in a while, Barnes. I thought you were the Casanova of the 40’s, this should be old hat to you.”

“She isn’t my girl. Drop it, Stark.”

Jordyn’s cheeks warmed at Bucky’s rebuke, but Tony rolled his eyes. “Yea, sure she isn’t, turnstile-for-an-arm.”

Jordyn cleared her throat and pushed her hair away from her face, she had to get the conversation back on task, or she’d miss her chance with Tony. “Look, the cover story that we could work out would center around me creating a historical study and the type of study I’ve been thinking about is definitely one that you aren’t going to want to pass up.” She let out a sigh of relief when Tony’s attention switched back to her. Jordyn wasn’t going to let Tony's interest in whatever was going on between her and Bucky get in the way of this opportunity, even if Bucky didn’t think academia ranked high on her list of priorities that now included primarily staying alive.

“Ok, so what kind of work are we talking about here?” Tony crossed his arms and looked at Bucky and Jordyn expectantly.

“Uhh…” Bucky ran a hand through his hair and for once seemed at a loss for snark or words, however, Jordyn wasn’t paying the least bit of attention to Bucky as she leaned forward to give Tony a winning smile. She was going to school for this, to do history, and by god, she was going to do it. This was her element and she had it under control.

“What I had in mind was a project that could be classified as historical in the sense that it would be an analysis of, well, the Avengers, but with each Avenger placed within their own modern context, so that the study would be viewed as not only potentially useful within academia, but also be considered historically relevant.”

“Historically relevant how?” Tony shifted his gaze away from a still silent Bucky to Jordyn.

“It would be relevant because it would attempt to explain the how and why of what makes an Avenger. I was thinking it could be a sort of culture analysis of the team. I did extensive work on digital ethnography with National Geographic for a few summers, so that could be a viable medium for the study. I think it could be interesting to create a profile on each Avenger, but in a way of explaining a bit more of who they are through candid interviews that were then grounded in research and the correct context. We could center the entire study on the simple question of what sorts of cultural influences make an Avenger choose to be an Avenger.” She clasped her hands and shook her head before reaching out and grabbing a glossy Time magazine from the pile in front of them on the glass table. This particular one had Captain America’s face plastered on the front and Jordyn gestured towards it with one hand, “The world really doesn’t know who the Avengers are, not on a human level at least. You all seem larger than life, a bunch of living legends, and maybe something like this could help not only humanize the group but also dispel some of the reservations the public has about a group of superheroes running around simultaneously saving and destroying the world.”

Tony leaned back in his chair, “You know, everyone ALWAYS brings up the fact that we smash things, but no one considers the aliens or artificial intelligence that makes it a necessity.”

“You mean the artificial intelligence that you made?” Jordyn crossed her arms.

“That was ONE time.” Tony grinned at her and then asked, “So what exactly would go in these interviews?”

Jordyn took a deep breath and had to stop herself from bouncing in excitement because Tony Stark was actually listening to her proposal and, what's more, is that he seemed on board. “Whatever we agreed upon. I would, of course, sign whatever waivers and NDA’s that I needed to. You would have full access to all the material I collect and the team would have the final say on what was produced and finally written. I know that my university wouldn’t give a damn about what I got, so long as I got it. And I don’t have any crazy motives for fame by doing this. I mean, we all know I need this to basically, well… stay alive, so no subterfuge on my part to be worried about.”

Tony tapped his chin and moved his rolling chair from side to side lazily as he thought over Jordyn’s words. “And once you give your final research to the university, then what?”

“Well, there would be a push for it to be published in my department’s academic journal…but,” Jordyn bit her lip to stop the grin that was taking over her face and continued on excitedly, “we wouldn’t do that because something like this would be a centerpiece for any academic journal, so there would most likely be a scramble for it to get published from there.”

“Ah, a bidding war.” Tony sat up straight, his eyes were bright with excitement, and he snapped his fingers, “That I like, that I want. I want it.”

Jordyn nodded enthusiastically, “Exactly! We could really do something with this piece because it wouldn’t be one of those flashy exposes or anything like that, the academic angle could help push the legitimacy of the entire thing. We might even be able to make it something that gets incorporated into future historical studies on all of you.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely!” Tony leaned towards her over the table and wagged a finger, “This is what I’m talking about and I don’t just want them to fight over it, I want them to go to war over it. Let’s do it, I’ll have the papers drawn up to make sure you don’t get to spilling more secrets than is kosher. Remember, we want scintillating, not tawdry. This shit could end up in a history book.”

Jordyn held up her hands, “Of course and that's the plan.”

Rising from his seat Tony gave her a wink, “Besides, I think it’s about time that there’s something out there in the historical sense that doesn’t just focus on Capsicle or Kalashnikov, over here. The rest of us have just as much of a right to be slandered all over the History Channel.”

Jordyn laughed and nodded, “I wholeheartedly agree with that.” She leapt to her feet and took the outstretched hand that Tony offered her. “We’ve got a deal. As soon as the papers are forwarded to me and we go over them together I’ll get straight to work.”

“I like your enthusiasm.” Tony grinned at her and raised his cup of caffeinated sludge to her, “Don’t spend too much time with Barnes, he’ll suck it right out of you. The last thing I saw him get excited over was one of those PBS specials on old-timey bands.”

Jordyn laughed at Tony’s words while Bucky rolled his eyes at the pair, “Benny Goodman was a damn musical god, you fatheads.”

Tony bust out laughing at the insult and pointed a finger at Jordyn, “Forget the paperwork, I think you should start working right now. Fatheads? Write that shit down!”

Jordyn gave Tony a mock salute at his words, which he returned before making for the door, “I’ll see you two lovebirds on the flipside. I’ve got shit to blow up. Toodles!”

“See ya!” Jordyn called after Tony, a smile on her face at the other man’s antics. It was hard to frown around Tony, or rather, Jordyn thought it was hard to frown around Tony. Yet, Bucky seemed to be doing just fine with it judging from the huge scowl he was sporting while he watched Tony through the glass wall of the office.

“I really like him,” Jordyn said choosing to ignore the look Bucky’s face.

Bucky just glowered.


	12. Logistics.

Since leaving Tony’s office earlier that morning Jordyn had sequestered herself in Bucky’s bedroom and had been on the phone all morning with her university trying to explain exactly why she wouldn’t be returning to teach her class sections on Monday morning. The conversation with her advising professor hadn’t been pleasant or understanding, or at least, it hadn’t been until a sizeable check from Tony Stark was hand delivered to the department. From there things had been smooth sailing, apparently Tony had donated enough cash to fund another teaching assistant to cover her classes AND establish a new modern history scholarship in his name. 

With the school’s cooperation to keep her on track for her degree, a rough timeline had been agreed upon with Jordyn completing her classes remotely in order for her to focus fully on the proposed Avengers research. Research that had instantly turned her into the department’s little darling. 

Once she had the go-ahead, Jordyn had set to work creating a rough outline of how she supposed her research would go. The wonderful thing was that there were so many resources at her fingertips and the possibilities were truly limitless. She had just begun to make a list of needed equipment when, like magic, a heavy black metal credit card had been delivered with a note from Tony that read, “Do your worst. - Stark.” 

Jordyn had grinned seeing the flamboyant penmanship of Stark’s signature because it fit him perfectly. She wouldn’t be surprised if when she returned to her university if there was a building named after him. Jordyn was still grinning when Bucky’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

“What are you doing?” 

“Huh?” Jordyn looked up at the sound of Bucky’s voice and blinked slowly trying to come out of her current historian coma. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at the papers that were scattered around her on the floor along with her newly delivered Starkpad and Starkphone.

“Logistics.” Jordyn simply said.

Bucky cocked his head to the side, “This is logistics?” He asked nodding to the paper bomb that was scattered around her.

Jordyn shrugged, “It is when you’re a historian.”

Bucky snorted and walked into the room. Jordyn kept a sharp eye on him because she couldn’t have him disturbing the carefully made piles concerning what resources she was already considering using, but thankfully, Bucky stepped around each pile with a grace that was at odds with his large frame.

Bucky crouched in front of her, “I think it’s time for a break, kitten.”

Jordyn frowned, “What? Why?” 

Bucky sighed at her and tucked a lock of hair that had gotten loose from her ponytail behind her ear, “Because you’ve been in here for five hours and you haven’t even eaten today, that’s why.” 

Jordyn’s mouth fell open, “Five hours?”

“Yea, kitten.” He arched an eyebrow at her and stood up before offering her a hand, “Let’s get some food in you.”

Jordyn sighed and took the hand Bucky was offering her, “Ok, fine, but it better be yummy.”

Bucky shrugged and pulled her up beside him, “I smelled something good when I went by the community kitchen. Darcy’s a real good cook, so I’m sure you won’t be disappointed.” 

Jordyn nodded absentmindedly as they walked. She bit her lip while they made their way to the community kitchen, her mind was on what she needed to finish as soon as Bucky let her escape back into her den of papers and lists. The only thing that managed to pull Jordyn from her thoughts was when she realized that Bucky was still holding her hand.

“Huh.” She stared at where he firmly held her hand for a moment before she shook her head and tried to refocus on what she had been thinking over a second before.

Bucky nudged her shoulder with his, “What?” 

“Nothing.” Jordyn answered quickly and gave him a smile. There was no way in hell she was going to tell Bucky about her confusion over why he was currently holding her hand, especially after he had made it explicitly clear that she “wasn’t his girl” to Tony Stark that morning. Not that any of it mattered to Jordyn, and it didn’t matter because she wasn’t going to let it. Focusing on being someone’s “girl” had blinded her to the asshole Lorne had been and that was not happening to her again. As far as Jordyn was concerned, she was safe, executing some serious history, and friends-with-benefits with Bucky. She frowned at that because were they technically even friends? They barely knew each other and the most time they had spent with each other had been mostly focused on having amazing sex. Sure, they had chemistry and there was witty banter, but was that enough to qualify as a friend? Maybe a better term was acquaintances-with-benefits? Yes, Jordyn thought, that was infinitely more accurate, acquaintances-with-benefits it was.

Jordyn was nodded to herself at her successful labeling of her status to Bucky when they entered the community kitchen together where Jordyn was stopped in tracks by a heavenly smell. 

“Good god,” Jordyn breathed closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. It smelled like Italian spices and butter, lots of damn butter, and Jordyn was in heaven. “It smells like every good food holiday rolled into one, whoever did this is a food genie.” 

“I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me,” A voice chirped prompting Jordyn to open her eyes to see a beaming brunette with wide blue eyes and a grin on her face.

“I’m Darcy Lewis or the food genie,” The brunette said extending a hand to Jordyn.

“I’m Jordyn and I’m in love.” Jordyn took Darcy’s hand eagerly and shook it, “What did you make that has it smelling so good in here?”

Darcy winked at her, “More lasagna that I can count and lots of bread…the kind that’s slathered in garlic and butter and cheese. I also made cheesecake, but I don’t think that’s what you’re smelling.”

“Where do I sit? How do I help?” Jordyn asked letting the other woman draw her closer to the island counter that was laden with food, plates, and silverware. 

Darcy thrust a plate into Jordyn’s hands, “Well, you sit anywhere that’s flat and you can help by eating as much as you can. I thought that Clint and Sam would be here for this, but they aren’t, so that means I’ll have to put away leftovers…the more you eat the less I have to work.”

“Consider me the Captain of this eating team and you can be my lovely inspiration.” Jordyn winked at Darcy.

Darcy laughed and wagged a fork behind Jordyn’s shoulder, “I like your girlfriend, Bucky.”

At Darcy’s well-meaning words Jordyn’s grip on her plate tightened and she was almost wincing in anticipation of Bucky’s response because she knew what he was about to say. And about to say to a room that was mostly full of people grabbing dinner, people that Jordyn suspected were other Avenger team members. Yup, this sucked.

“I’m not-” Jordyn began quickly trying to beat Bucky to the point, because if she did then, maybe, just maybe she would be able to save some face from what looked like the a curious redhead, fucking THOR, and, of course, Captain America.

But Bucky’s voice cut Jordyn off in her bid to set the record straight. “Not my girlfriend, sweetness.”

“That’s not what Tony said.” A tiny brunette said coming to stand beside Darcy. She cocked her head to the side and gave Jordyn a friendly smile, “My name’s Jane Foster.”

“Jordyn Pace.” Jordyn smiled as brightly as she could and stuck her hand out that wasn’t trying to crush her plate to smithereens at Bucky’s response.

Darcy pursed her lips at Bucky before she put an arm around Jordyn’s shoulder and pulled her closer to the food, “I’m so glad another non-supe is here. They are getting on my last nerve with all the perfection. I mean, just look at them lounging around and eating carbs without a fucking care in the world. I’m gonna have to turn to cross fit to get rid of this dinner.” 

“Hey, what am I? Chopped liver? I’m perfectly non-supe,” Jane poked Darcy in the side with a frown.

Darcy snorted, “Janey, you have a mega-brain and the metabolism of the sun.” 

Jane took a big bite of the garlicky cheese bread Darcy had mentioned before and thought over her friend’s words before replying around a mouth of food, “Fair enough.”

“Come on, eat, eat!” Darcy said giving Jordyn a little push towards the spread of carbs and cheese. “It’ll get cold and then I’ll be upset.”

Jordyn laughed, “Ok, ok, I’m on it!” Jordyn held her hands out in a placating gesture to Darcy and set to work filling her plate because suddenly she was ravenous. 

Once her plate was full she heard an approving sound from Darcy, who then pointed behind her to the common area, “Go get comfy and we can hang out as soon as I get something to eat.”

“I’m already over here. I claimed the best couch,” Jane told her with a knowing wink. 

Jordyn nodded and forced herself not to look back at Bucky, because if she was going to be in the tower and interviewing people for her research then she really needed to branch out from only knowing Bucky. And there was no better time to start socializing than now, right? Except that her plan to not look at him lasted until she was sitting next to Jane on said best couch, which Jordyn was pleased to hear was no exaggeration. It was then that her eyes went to Bucky who was looking very much at ease as he served himself dinner. She bit back a frown at his nonchalant behavior. She wanted him to seek her out or at the very least to give her a reassuring smile at the new situation, but none of those were happening and Jordyn looked away when Bucky winked at a statuesque Asian woman who had suddenly entered the kitchen.

“Whatever.” Jordyn sighed. She turned back to Jane, who was looking at her curiously, and shoved a forkful of lasagna into her mouth.

“When did you get here?” Jane asked.

“Well….” Jordyn chewed thoughtfully and tried to think it over. She actually had no idea when she had originally arrived at the tower because she’d been unconscious, “I actually don’t know. I was kind of, um, not awake when I got here.” 

Jane rolled her eyes and glared over at Bucky, who was now ambling over to where Steve was sitting, “Don’t tell me, that Neanderthal drugged and dragged you here, didn’t he?”

Jordyn nodded, “What is that his special move?”

“I don’t think so, well, it could be but I’ve never looked at his file. It just doesn’t surprise me one bit. He and Steve can go over the top in certain situations if you know what I mean.”

“Ohh! What are we talking about? Is it gossip? I love gossip.” Darcy plopped down on the sofa on the other side of Jordyn. 

“I’m telling Jordyn that Bucky and Steve have a tendency to go caveman at times.”

“Oh my god, yea, they really can.” Darcy grinned and winked at Jordyn, “It’s so fucking hot.”

“Darcy!” Jane reached across Jordyn and smacked her friend.

“Oh, please, Janey. Don’t act like you don’t swoon like a virginal maiden when Thor flies in your bedroom wearing that damn cape. I know your lady bits like it.” Darcy wiggled her fingers at Jane, who only just blushed and whispered, “Do not mention my lady bits’ preferences in public.”

“What? You afraid the super soldier brigade is eavesdropping?” Darcy looked over her shoulder to where Steve, Bucky, the Asian woman, and the redhead were eating, “Because that’s really NOT GENTLEMANLY.” Darcy said raising her voice and causing Steve to blush. Jordyn raised an eyebrow at Steve's reaction and wondered if they had been indeed listening to their conversation like Darcy had said, she would have to make sure to keep her mouth shut about Bucky.

The redhead looked up from her plate and smirked, “But I’m not a man, devotchka.”

“Semantics, Nat!” Darcy tossed back which earned her a throaty laugh from the other woman.

“Anyway, doesn’t surprise me that you didn’t walk in this place,” Jane said with a wave of her fork.

Darcy nodded knowingly, “Drugged, huh?” 

“Yup,” Jordyn replied. She wondered if she should be thrown off by how nonchalantly both women were about her appearance in the tower, but then again if they were around the Avengers every single day it had to probably take something extraordinary to surprise them.

“So what’s up with you and the Buckster?” Darcy asked. 

Jordyn just shrugged and poked at her lasagna, “Nothing, there’s nothing.”

“You are a bad liar,” Jane observed taking a sip of her drink.

“Real bad,” Darcy laughed.

Jordyn blushed and shoved another forkful of lasagna into her mouth. If she was eating then she wouldn’t have to answer any questions for a moment. She was working on chewing the massive bite she had just taken when her eyes wandered to Bucky again, who was looking anything but lonely at the moment. He was leaning close to the Asian woman and Jordyn’s hands turned into fists when she saw him tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. All she could think of was how he’d done the exact same thing to her before bringing her to dinner. 

“That’s Helen Cho,” Jane whispered to her quietly. “World renowned geneticist.”

“Oh.” Jordyn breathed a blush spreading over her cheeks. She hadn’t realized how obvious she had been in what she thought was covert glaring. Helen giggled and leaned into Bucky’s side, which earned her an appreciative look from Bucky as well as a shiny metal hand on her waist. Blowing a deep breath out Jordyn gave herself a mental shake before she turned back to Jane and Darcy, she had to get her mind off of Bucky and Helen, and fast.

“Hey, can I interview the both of you?” Jordyn blurted out the words without preamble and both women’s faces showed how she’d caught them off guard. the 

Darcy cocked her head to the side, “You want to….interview us?”

“What’s it for?” Jane asked excitedly.

Jordyn put her food down on the coffee table in front of her, “I’m doing some research on the Avengers for my university and interviews are going to be a large component of putting all the pieces together.”

“And you want to interview us for it? I don’t get it.” Darcy looked at Jane with a confused face, “We aren’t Avengers.”

Jordyn waved her hands at her, “That remains to be seen, really. I mean I’m pretty sure that whatever function you carry out is unique to you. How could they function without you, right?”

Darcy looked thoughtful before she said, “Well, Janey is a science nerd….”

“And you manage the science horde and keep everyone fed and human,” Jane said with a stubborn tilt of her chin.

Jordyn crossed her arms and looked at both women with a grin, “And both of those are important, so I want to interview you. Who says you have to wear spandex to be an Avenger?”

“True, but I’d look so hot in spandex. Admit it.” Darcy said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, which caused them all to break out into giggles. Jordyn felt a genuine smile spread across her face as she sat with Jane and Darcy, she liked both of the women immensely. She hoped spending time with them would help ground her with all of the actual spandex wearing Avengers roaming about.

Jordyn beamed at both women and whipped her new shiny Starkphone out, “It’ll be great! Would you mind exchanging information? We can set up interviews around your schedule and so far I haven’t decided if it’ll be done in one go or maybe something that is done in a process over time.”

“Let’s do it! I can make us cookies.” Darcy bounced in her seat and grabbed Jordyn’s phone to put in her number.

“Cookies? I want cookies at my interview, too.” Jane said taking Jordyn’s phone from Darcy.

Darcy feigned horror and put a hand to her forehead, “God, you’re already a diva and making demands. Fame has changed you, Janey.”

“Cookies. I demand them.” Jane laughed tossing her hair over her shoulder and handing Jordyn back her phone, “Call anytime and if I don’t answer then call Darcy and she’ll find my phone.”

“Yup, that’s me,” Darcy jabbed her thumbs at herself and winked at Jordyn, “scientist wrangler extraordinaire. And you can call me whenever, too. I’m free way more than Janey and it’d be fun to hang out with someone normal. Oooh! Do you want to get drinks tomorrow? Jane was supposed to come with me, but there’s some science phenomena crap that her and Bruce are going to be doing.”

“Drinks? Yea, that’d be…nice.” 

“Awesome, I’ll swing by your place at 8 and we’ll hit my favorite spot.” Darcy paused and furrowed her brow, “Are you shacking up with the Buckinator or do you have your own apartment in the tower? Wait, are you staying here?”

“Uhh...” Jordyn scratched her head and shrugged, “Right now, I’m with Bucky, but I don’t know for the long-term of the project. I think I’m just there because I kinda just showed up?” She glanced over to where Bucky and Helen were leaning close together talking and sighed, “I’m sure he’ll…you know, want his privacy back as soon as possible though.”

Darcy followed Jordyn’s eyes and nodded in agreement, “Yea, I can see that happening, but no worries! I’m on it!” Darcy clapped her hands and stood up quickly, “Jarvis! I need you!”

“I am at the ready, Miss Lewis.”

Jordyn jumped at the sound of the posh English, but very disembodied, voice that filled the room.

“AI.” Jane explained around a mouth of food and Jordyn nodded suddenly understanding how fast the response had come to Darcy’s request.

“Cool.” Jordyn breathed turning her eyes to the ceiling even though she knew she wouldn’t see anything.

“J-Man, this is Jordyn Pace. Jordyn, this is Jarvis.” Darcy gestured between them with a flip of her hand and Jordyn wasn’t sure if she should extend a greeting, but Jarvis took care of that by saying, “Welcome to the tower, Miss Pace. I am glad to have you with us.”

Jordyn clasped her hands in her lap and had to repress the urge to pinch herself because she was talking to a freaking AI, “Nice to meet you, Jarvis.”

“Jordyn’s going to be staying with us for a bit, but she’s sorta homeless. Can we fix that?”

“Absolutely, it would be my pleasure in remedying Miss Pace’s lack of accommodations. There are several vacant units in the tower, would you prefer one on Miss Lewis’ floor?”

“We can be neighbors!” Darcy squealed excitedly causing Jordyn to laugh.

“That would be wonderful, Jarvis.”

“Excellent, I’ll have the key codes prepared and a set of keys delivered to you. Would you like for me to arrange for your things to be moved from Mr. Barnes’ apartment while you finish dinner?”

Jordyn opened her mouth to answer, but Bucky’s voice cut her off, “She’s already got an apartment, Jarvis.”

As soon as Bucky spoke all three women’s heads turned to look in his direction and Jordyn saw that he was standing now with his arms crossed and an annoyed expression on his face.

“What’s going on Jordyn?” Bucky asked his eyes shifting to her.

Jordyn shrugged, “I-um, well, I was just trying to sort the living situation out.”

“There’s nothing to settle. You’re staying with me, dollface.”

“I thought you’d want your privacy back,” Jordyn replied, her eyes moved to where Helen was watching the exchange with an interested look on her face. 

Bucky arched an eyebrow at her, “You thought wrong.”

“Well, maybe, I want my space.” Jordyn said and she wanted to wince because she sounded sullen, and she most definitely did not want to sound sullen, especially given the audience they had in the room to their little scene. Why could she never maintain a sense of normalcy around Captain America? 

“Oh, let her move out, Papa Barnes.” Darcy groaned and leaning back in the sofa, “I want a bestie neighbor!”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Darcy, “You’ve got Jane on your floor already, Darce.”

“Yea, but she’s got Thor to keep her warm,” Darcy said putting her hands on her hips. “I need some single girl power energy, ok?”

Bucky pursed his lips at Darcy’s response, “All the same. She’s got a place to stay.”

“I’d actually prefer the separate apartment…” Jordyn bit her lip and forced herself to meet Bucky’s eyes, which were now fixed unwaveringly on her.

Bucky took a step towards her, “Jordyn…”

“Oh, I think he’s about to go Neanderthal,” Jane whispered loudly.

“A quick exit would be best,” Darcy muttered under her breath to Jordyn.

Jordyn nodded at the two women before she turned her attention back to Jarvis, “Please have the keys delivered to me, Jarvis. I’ll just go get my things from Bucky’s apartment.” Jordyn forced her voice to stay steady and averted her eyes from Bucky’s that were now flashing a brilliant blue. The situation was spinning out of control, she had to put some space between them and then maybe she’d be able to feel like she could breathe, something that was near impossible to do with Bucky looking at her the way he was. She would almost prefer him ignoring her like he had been doing earlier in the night because when he looked at her like he was it was impossible to not want to go to him.

“Certainly, Ms. Pace. The keys will arrive within the hour.”

“Thank you.” Jordyn nodded and gave Jane and Darcy a hasty nod, “I’ll see you two tomorrow, yea?”

“Yea.” They both said in unison. Jordyn gave them a quick wave and then very determinedly set off for Bucky’s apartment. The quicker she gathered up the research she had been doing earlier the better. She cast a furtive look over her shoulder and half expected to see Bucky storming after her, but the hallway remained empty and continued to remain empty the entire way to Bucky’s apartment.

Jordyn let herself into the apartment and made a beeline for Bucky’s bedroom, she needed to try and figure out how to gather up her things and keep a semblance of order while she transported her things to her new place. She was kneeling on the floor of the apartment working out a system of organization when she heard the door click open. 

Cocking her head to the side Jordyn tried to pick up any sounds of Bucky moving around in the living room, but after a few minutes of silence, she shrugged and went back to gathering her papers. Standing up Jordyn stood in the silent bedroom and scanned it for anything she might have missed, but other than her Starkpad which was laying on the bed there was nothing for her to grab. After scooping up the Starkpad Jordyn was about to open the bedroom door when she realized that the keys to the new apartment hadn’t been delivered yet which meant she technically had nowhere to go. 

“Crap.” Jordyn sighed and sat down on the bed with a frown. Jarvis had said within the hour and it had been maybe twenty minutes at most since she had made her request. 

What was she supposed to do now with Bucky in the living room and no keys? Looking down at her lap where her papers and Starkpad rested she tried to go over her options, she could just wait until the keys were delivered and make an awkward exit, or maybe she just walked out now and intercepted the keys before they got to the apartment…which resulted in yet, another awkward exit. Sighing Jordyn ran a hand through her hair at her choices of an awkward exit or an awkward exit, but then again maybe Bucky wasn’t even there anymore. It was so quiet in the apartment and she hadn’t heard anything other than the soft click of the front door opening and closing to announce his arrival. For all she knew he wasn’t even in the apartment. Sitting up straight Jordyn perked up thinking that maybe she was just psyching herself out and that if she was lucky Bucky wouldn’t be in the living room allowing her a non-awkward exit to her new quarters. 

Standing up Jordyn nodded to herself, she was going to go with the idea that the living room was empty. It had to be empty from the lack of noise, besides it was her only option for a quick exit, so Jordyn was going to believe it. Pushing the door open Jordyn stepped inside and was about to let out a sigh of relief when she didn’t immediately see anyone but her breath caught in her throat when she saw Bucky sitting in a chair that was angled towards the bedroom with his feet on the coffee table. 

“Took you long enough,” Bucky muttered giving her a sidelong look. 

“I had to get my things together.” She held up the papers at him.

Bucky sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Jordyn. Stay.” 

“Why?” Jordyn asked, she clutched the papers to her chest and gave him an expectant look.

“I want you to stay.”

“Oh.”

“Yea.”

Bucky unfolded himself from his seat and walked towards Jordyn, who swallowed hard and tightened her grip on her papers and Starkpad. When he got to Jordyn he stopped a step away from her and slowly let his eyes move over her face, “Why are you trying to leave, kitten?”

Jordyn shrugged, “I just…didn’t want to assume anything.”

“I want you with me.”

“Yea, but I…” Jordyn looked down at her feet, “I mean, I thought you might want the apartment to yourself soon.”

“Why would you think that?”

“I saw you talking to Helen.”

Bucky snorted, “So that’s what this is about?”

Jordyn looked up from her feet and met Bucky’s gaze, “What’s that mean?”

“It means that somebody got jealous and that somebody,” Bucky tapped a finger against Jordyn’s lips, “is you.”

Jordyn rolled her eyes at Bucky, “Oh, please.”

“Oh, please, nothing, dollface. You’re jealous, admit it.”

“There’s nothing to be jealous about,” Jordyn replied. She tried to sidestep around Bucky but he leaned forward and put his arms on either side of her caging her in against the bedroom door.

“Really? Then why do you want to move out after you saw me talking to Helen?” Bucky leaned close, his breath warm against Jordyn’s cheek.

“Look, I just didn’t know if you were going to be bringing her back here later, so-”

Bucky drew back with a surprised expression on his face, “You thought I was going to bring another woman back here with you already in my bed?”

“I don’t know. I mean, maybe, I guess.” Jordyn shrugged and looked away, “We don’t really know each other, so I don’t know what’s going on in your head, you know?”

Bucky’s fingers touched her chin gently turning her face up to his, “Look at me, dollface.”

With a sigh, Jordyn begrudgingly raised her eyes to Bucky’s face, “What?”

“I’d never disrespect you like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“If I have you then why would I want to bring another woman here?” Bucky’s thumb rubbed across her bottom lip and Jordyn had to take a deep breath because she was already forgetting the question Bucky had just asked her. 

Jordyn swallowed hard and managed to speak finally, “I don’t know? Because maybe I did some 20th-century history reading and Bucky Barnes is a notorious ladies man?” 

“Doesn’t mean that I’ve ever taken to throwing my ladies out like nothing, kitten.” Bucky leaned down so that they were eye level and shook his head, “I’m a flirt, that’s true, but I have no interest in bringing anyone back here when I’ve got you under me.”

Jordyn’s face heated up from the blush that was hot on her cheeks, “Oh.”

Bucky moved his hand down to slip his fingers from her lips to her neck, “Jealousy does not become you.”

Jordyn rolled her eyes, “Stuff it, Barnes.”

Bucky threw his head back at Jordyn’s words and laughed, “You’ve got some fire to you, kitten. I like a spitfire.”

“Yea, I’m a regular pistol,” Jordyn replied dryly. 

“Just stay, Jordyn.” Bucky leaned in against her. His lips grazed her ear causing Jordyn to let out a little moan of pleasure.

“But for how long?” She whispered, her fingers still tight on the papers and Starkpad that was sandwiched between the two of them.

Bucky’s hand slid down her sides until his fingers were tight on her waist, “For as long as you’re here, for as long as it takes you to do the research, doll.” 

A knock at the door sounded and when Jordyn moved to answer the door Bucky pressed her into the bedroom door with his body stopping her from going to answer it. 

“Bucky…” Jordyn’s eyes darted over to where a set of keycards and an envelope were being slid beneath the door.

Bucky’s lips brushed against her cheek. “Stay with me.”

“Are you sure?” Jordyn asked.

Bucky’s fingers slid up to cup her face and he leaned close to press a kiss against her lips, “Completely, kitten.”


	13. We do NOT go to New Jersey, dollface.

Jordyn bit her lip and stared at the heap of new electronics in front of her, the very new and shiny Stark electronics, which had seemingly replaced the items she had just purchased courtesy of Tony Stark’s heavy metal credit card. She had gone out with a list a mile long and an entourage of bright-eyed interns to tackle her Santa-like-mile-long list. The whole thing had taken a solid two days, even with her gaggle of interns, and she had realized that what she was setting out to do was much bigger than she had originally anticipated. Thankfully, Darcy had been nearby with drinks and cookies to help her calm down and see that yes, the process was going to take longer than she had naively assumed, but that it could still be done. 

Jordyn would just have to go slower and give herself time to mess up, something that had become abundantly clear when she got separated from her intern entourage on the subway and up in New Jersey. That had been an interesting phone call to make, especially when Bucky had shown up at the platform in New Jersey with a pinched look on his face. 

“We do NOT go to New Jersey, dollface. EVER.” He’d muttered grabbing her hand.

“But why?” Jordyn had asked which had only earned her an incredulous look from Bucky and stern, “Not EVER.”

Jordyn smiled thinking over their ride back to New York and how Bucky had visibly relaxed when he was in familiar surroundings. Even if she had gotten lost she was happy that Bucky had taken her for her first New York slice of pizza. If it took an errant trip to New Jersey to earn her a slice of that heaven, then she’d willingly weather Bucky’s annoyed temperament for it.

Now after a couple of days bumbling around the tower, eating Darcy’s cooking, following Jane around her lab fruitlessly, and trying to figure out Bucky, she was staring at a heaping mountain of tech and wires.

“Why the hell would he let me spend the money?” She murmured reaching out and running a hand over what looked like a video camera that could also double as an espresso machine. With a laugh, Jordyn shook her head at herself because she hadn’t even thought to ask for Stark tech. Of course, Tony had replaced all of her equipment with items that in his eyes were superior. Pursing her lips Jordyn decided that she was going to have to talk to Tony about boundaries and about leaving her equipment alone in the future because she had next to no idea what some of the tech in front of her even did.

“Uh, Jarvis?” Jordyn tentatively called out to the AI system that she was still in awe of.

“Yes, Ms. Pace. What can I assist you with?” Jarvis’ posh accent filled the room and Jordyn had the repress the urge to squeal and jump up again…again. There was no way in hell she was going to get used to Jarvis. Ever.

Jordyn crossed her arms, “Could you please relay a message to Tony for me?”

“Certainly. What would you like your message to concern?”

The soft clicking of the door opening caused Jordyn to stop, she turned her head and smiled seeing that it was Bucky entering the room with Captain America, no, Steve Rogers, right behind him. The pair looked freshly showered and were dressed in loose sweats, or rather what would be loose sweats on anyone else without such perfect physiques. On the pair of enhanced super soldiers, the plain gray and black cotton looked tailored to fit them perfectly. It was all a parade of biceps, backsides, and pecs as far as Jordyn could see and she felt her mouth go dry at the sight. Jordyn wanted to rub herself right up against Bucky and rip his shirt off because her past few days in the tower had been decidedly unsexy with Bucky and she felt like she was going to explode. He’d drawn into himself with her around, or so she thought he had. He was out of the apartment a lot, but then so was she, and when they were in the same place he didn’t say too much to her. Yet, when Jordyn looked up she wasn’t surprised to find Bucky’s eyes on her, something that he didn’t even try to hide from her when their eyes met. Instead of looking away Bucky would give her a half smile, just a turn of his lips and it was enough to send Jordyn’s pulse racing. At night they would slip into bed with Bucky automatically reaching for her and when she would wake in the middle of the night or in the early morning it was comforting to find that Bucky was wrapped around her, but that was the extent of their touching. It was like he was trying to figure her out which Jordyn found frustrating and amusing because she was trying to do the exact same thing with him. 

“Ms. Pace, your message for Mr. Stark?” Jarvis prompted her gently breaking her from her thoughts.

Jordyn coughed and turned away from the curious looks she was now getting from both Bucky and Steve, “Right! Uh…” She ran a hand through her hair while she forced herself to quickly regroup. “Would you please inform Tony that while I, very much, appreciate his interest in my research that he is not allowed to simply pillage my equipment? And that if he does choose to make any modifications whatsoever to my gear that he better come down here and show me how to use it? I have no idea what half of this does, Jarvis.” Jordyn waved a hand at the mess of tech and was welcomed by a chuckle from Jarvis. 

Jordyn couldn’t help the grin on her face at realizing that she had made Jarvis laugh when he said, “I will make sure that Mr. Stark is aware of your displeasure on his meddling. Would you like for me to arrange for an educational course on your new Starktech?”

“Could you?” Jordyn sat down at the table and poked at a shiny piece of tech she had no idea what to do. The item came to life with a flash of light and Jordyn jumped at it, “I feel like I’m a caveman with this stuff.”

“Certainly. Are you free two hours from now? A tech intern will be happy to show you how to operate and maintain your new items.”

“That’s perfect. Thank you, Jarvis.”

“My pleasure, Ms. Pace.”

Jordyn nodded satisfied with the fact that she would have her own private tech tutor to help her figure out what exactly was sitting in front of her. She was bent over the table arranging things into piles of what she actually could identify and was certain she could use versus items that she wasn’t sure about when Steve came to stand next to her.

“Now this is a lot of tech.”

Jordyn snorted, “You can say that again. I don’t even know what half of this does,” She pointed at the far larger pile of unknown items with a stab of her finger, “I literally do not know what any of that stuff does.”

“I might be able to help a bit with that.” Steve said picking up a long skinny black pole, “This is voice activated. So you just give it a command, like this, auto set on.” Jordyn jumped back when the skinny pole unfolded itself into three sections and locked into place forming a tripod base.

“Holy shit. Are you serious?! That’s so cool!” Jordyn reached out and grabbed the newly set up tripod with a gleeful grin, “Thanks, Steve!”

Steve ducked his head, “Not a problem. I had some time to mess around with tech in the tower when I first got here. It’s kind of tricky when you don’t know the models or their particulars.”

“Where’d you get all of this, dollface?” Bucky asked eyeing Steve who was now prodding at what looked like an old Discman.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow wondering how it had gotten into the batch, “That’s weird.” She murmured nodding at the Discman that Steve now had in his hands.

“What the hell is this thing?” Steve waved the Discman at Jordyn who just laughed and shrugged.

“It was used to play CDs. You know, for music.”

“This thing...plays CDs?” Steve scratched his chin, which only caused Jordyn to laugh even harder. "Is that like a flash drive...but bigger?"

“Holy shit, you went straight from tube radios and paper capacitors to Starktech didn’t you?!”

Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before awkwardly nodding, “Well, yea, I guess I did.”

“Do you know what this is?” Jordyn turned to Bucky, Discman in hand, with a questioning smile. 

Bucky shook his head with a rueful smile, “Nope, I think I was frozen straight through that thing’s heyday, doll.”

At Bucky’s words Jordyn felt the smile on her face freeze, she swallowed hard and her hands tightened into fists. Bucky had been frozen in some twisted scheme by Hydra, an organization that she was fast becoming familiar with in the research that she had managed to get in while navigating her new place in the tower. She had been trying to stay objective in her reading, trying to not take it straight to her heart that Bucky was the Asset, Codename: Winter Soldier, that was used by Hydra to commit murders, torture and a plethora of outright heinous crimes. She didn’t care that Bucky had done those things, she cared about what had been done to him and it was a constant battle to keep her distance and not smother him in love and affection to make up for how he’d been treated. Somehow, Jordyn didn’t really think Bucky would appreciate being coddled and doted on. 

“Yea, frozen, huh?” Jordyn smiled tightly and tossed the Discman onto the table with a sigh, “You want something to eat?” She moved away from Bucky so he wouldn’t see that all she wanted to do was launch herself at him and hug him. Thankfully, if she fed him she’d be able to productively channel some of her smothering instinct into an activity that allowed her to take care of Bucky.

“Starving!” Steve chimed with a pat of his stomach before he scooped up the Discman with an interested look on his face. Bucky only nodded and while Steve flopped down onto the couch with the Discman, he followed her silently into the kitchen.

Jordyn pushed her hair behind her ear and busied herself with opening the fridge, “Grilled cheese and prosciutto, ok? I got some stuff delivered and it’s really good. I’ll even put some arugula in it, too.” 

“Arugula?” Steve’s voice floated back to her and she nodded vigorously even though her face was hidden in the fridge.

“You’ll love it! I swear!” Jordyn called out. She piled the ingredients into her arms and was making for the counter when Bucky reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kitten.”

Jordyn dumped the items on the counter and grabbed the cutting board, which she held in front of her like a shield, “Yea?”

“What’s wrong?”

Jordyn shook her head and smiled widely even though she kept her eyes averted from Bucky’s face, “Nothing.” 

“You’re lying.”

“No, really, it’s nothing.” Jordyn swallowed hard and went about setting out the ingredients for the sandwiches she had promised, “Do you want a sandwich? I’m gonna toast them, too. Kinda like a panini, you know?” 

“Jordyn, look at me.” Bucky’s hand gently landed on her shoulder.

Jordyn sighed before she raised her eyes up to meet Bucky’s eyes. She took a deep breath and willed the unshed tears in her eyes to evaporate because she knew that there was no way Bucky would overlook them. Bucky’s furrowed brow showed that Jordyn had been right, Bucky saw her tears, and he wasn’t happy about them.

“Hey, why are you crying?” He asked, pulling her closer to him.

Jordyn shook her head and tried to take a step back, “I’m not.” She went to turn her face away from Bucky again, but this time, metal fingers caught her chin and tipped it back so that she was forced to meet his gaze.

Bucky sighed and leaned his head down until his forehead was touching hers, “Yes, you are. Don’t lie to me, kitten.” 

Jordyn bit her lip and forced herself to meet Bucky’s unwavering gaze, “I’m sorry, it’s just…when I think about you-what they did to you….just freezing you and then making you forget and-” Jordyn’s voice cracked forcing her to stop talking because it was nearly impossible to get words out past the lump in her throat. She leaned against Bucky’s chest, “It just makes me so angry.” 

“Shhh. It’s ok. It’s all in the past.” Bucky rubbed a soothing hand against her back and Jordyn let out a bitter laugh at the comforting gesture.

“You shouldn’t be making me feel better about what happened to you.” She whispered but she leaned into his touch nonetheless.

Bucky shrugged, “I’m better at compartmentalizing it, doll.”

“It’s just…I’m used to dealing with death and pain in history, but it’s all over and done with by the time I get to it, you know? None of the people that I have ever studied have been alive.”

“I imagine that’s a perk about dealing with last century goings-on.” Bucky mused as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her firmly against him. Jordyn let out a sigh of contentment and let herself relax into Bucky’s embrace. She smiled when she felt his chin her temple and she turned her face into his neck to tentatively press a kiss against his jaw. 

At the drag of her lips Bucky’s fingers tightened against her and he pulled back slightly to look down at her, “None of that right now, kitten. Stevie’s in the next room and if you get me going I’ll take you straight to the bedroom and we’ll end up being rude with company over.”

Jordyn blushed at his words, but she nodded, “Later.” She said with wink causing Bucky to let out a soft groan. 

“You’re gonna be the end of me, aren’t you?” He scrubbed a hand over his face and drew away shaking his head.

Jordyn shrugged and licked her lips, “I might be if you play your cards right.”

A laugh from Steve who was still sitting in the living room made Jordyn close her eyes and swear silently. Why did she seem to never have a filter on her mouth in front of fucking Captain America?

“Super soldier hearing, kitten,” Bucky grinned at her and tapped her ear with a metal finger.

Jordyn made a face, “Yea, I get that.”

“Sorry!” Steve called out with a laugh before he added, “But just so you know Buck sucks at cards, doll!”

“Hey, what’re you getting at?!” Bucky asked settling his hands on his hips. 

“Oh, nothing, Buck.” 

Jordyn leaned against the counter and watched as Steve shrugged his shoulders innocently. She bit back a smile when Steve turned on the couch to look at her with a grin that was anything but innocent on his face, “Not getting at anything, but if you’re talking about someone their playing cards right, well then, there’s the fact that I’m an ace at cards.”

A laugh escaped Jordyn when she heard Steve’s words because maybe she didn’t need to worry about what she was saying in front of him so much. 

“Punk.” Bucky breathed crossing his arms when Steve winked at Jordyn.


	14. The finer things

Jordyn chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the video playing in front of her. She was sitting with her earbuds, a cup of never ending coffee nearby, and a notepad in her hand as she reviewed the previous day’s footage of her interview with Darcy in the one of the cafés that she had discovered while exploring within the tower. Before she had been unconsciously and unceremoniously located to Stark Tower she hadn’t thought of what might be inside of it. She knew there were offices and some research labs within it, but she had never dreamed of the luxury apartments and the retail and hospitality businesses that were also housed in the tower. From what she could understand the shops were only open to Stark employees, because working for Tony Stark, while demanding, did come with certain perks. At that thought, Jordyn smiled and looked down at her bag where the heavy metal credit card was still stored. 

After Tony had replaced all of her equipment a note reading “Pitiful effort last time. Do better. GO WILD.” And a voicemail from Tony had accompanied the note, “I don’t know, buy some makeup or maybe one of those pin-up dresses I’m sure will drive Barnes wild. The moon’s the limit, kid.”

Tony’s gesture had floored her, especially when she had already been living so frugally on her graduate student budget. And considering the fact that she had appeared with nothing but the clothes on her back, the opportunity to buy new replacement items was an amazing opportunity. The card had been the very reason she had gone exploring with new clothes and shoes on her list, and ok, maybe a vintage inspired dress or two that would be sure to catch Bucky’s eye. So far Jordyn’s spending had been conservative, but Darcy had declared the pair would rectify that as soon as possible.

Darcy waved the card in front of her with a flourish, “We’re going to show Tony Stark what a modern woman can do with unlimited funds. He’ll rue the day.” 

“Rue the day?” Jordyn parroted back with a cocked head.

“More than rue it, he’ll write laments about it. Compose an entire space opera to it even. You in?” Darcey held her hand out to Jordyn with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“I’m in. Let’s make this space opera trilogy worthy. ” Jordyn declared slapping her hand onto Darcey’s.

Darcey let out a whoop, “Then the pact is struck! And the deed all but done.”

“You two are so weird.” Jane had muttered her eyes fixed on the Starkpad in her lap.

Thinking about her growing friendship with the pair of women made Jordyn smile. Their interactions were easy and she always felt calmer and more sure of herself after spending time with them. Interviewing them had been a pleasurable experience, which was fortunate because she had opted to break the interview process into several sessions rather than simply one. 

Jordyn was still smiling when a shadow fell unexpectedly over her table. Looking up Jordyn’s smile faltered as she took in the unfamiliar face of the man standing in front of her. He looked like he had been injected with the same serum Steven and Bucky both had flowing through them and was tall, broad, and well muscled with grey eyes and carefully combed brown hair. He also had a thousand watt smile on his face that he was currently directing solely at her. 

Clearing her throat Jordyn took her ear buds out, “Hi….”

“Hello, may I sit?” The man gestured to the empty seat across from her.

“Um, sure.” Jordyn sat up straighter and reached for her Starkbook and notes. She pulled them closer and lowered the lid of her computer while the man settled in across from her. He was wearing, Jordyn noticed, a smartly cut suit and a sophisticated watch, she also couldn’t help but notice the appealing and expensive smelling cologne that was currently wafting across the small café table to her.

“Do I-ah, do I know you? Jordyn ran a nervous hand through her hair because she couldn’t figure out why this stranger was sitting with her when she could plainly see that there were several open tables around them.

“Oh, no….” The man took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair, “at least, not yet.” He added with a wink.

“Oh.” Jordyn felt a blush color her cheeks at the man’s words and his flirty wink. 

“I saw you sitting here, working so hard and well, I’m a sucker for beautiful brunettes….” He let his voice trail off and his eyes moved to the notes and computer that were beneath Jordyn’s hands, “Especially, smart ones.”

Jordyn arched an eyebrow, “This could be me taking notes on a reality television show, you know.”

He snorted, “Hardly looked that way when I walked by.”

Jordyn crossed her arms, “You were creeping on me?”

He laughed at her words and steepled his hands together, “Not creeping…admiring.”

“What’s your name?” Jordyn asked before she could stop the words from falling out of her mouth. She wanted to tell this stranger to leave, to go away and to take his expertly tailored suit and alluring smelling cologne with him, but there was another part of her that wanted him to stay. She wanted him to stay because she liked the way he was looking at her and because Bucky still hadn’t touched her, not romantically anyhow. A little flirting never hurt anyone and besides, she wasn’t Bucky’s girl. 

Flirting was perfectly fine.

“Ethan.”

Jordyn held out a hand, “Jordyn.”

Ethan’s lips turned up in a half-smile at Jordyn’s introduction and a moment later he was holding her hand in his much larger one.

“Nice to meet you, Jordyn.”

Jordyn smiled but pulled her hand away from the grip that was fast becoming a caress on her skin, “Likewise.”

“So…what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Ethan drawled causing Jordyn to grin at his choice of words.

Jordyn shrugged “Oh, you know, the usual. Just a bit of freelance work.”

“That’s a very non-committal answer, Jordyn,” Ethan replied with a wag of his finger.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Jordyn smirked.

“Here, I’ll go first.” Ethan put a hand on his chest, “I supervise research and development for one of Stark’s divisions of cybernetics.”

“Oh, yea?”

Ethan took a sip of his drink, “Mmm, but it’s all fairly boring because we all know the boss man prefers to keep the fun stuff to himself.

“Perks of being the boss,” Jordyn replied toying with her own drink.

“So I’ve heard.” Ethan shook his head and sighed before he turned his full attention back to Jordyn, “I’ve never seen you around the tower before, so I’m assuming that your freelance work is fairly recent?”

“You assume correctly.”

Ethan leaned closer to her, a smile that seemed a bit too sensuous to be friendly on his face. Jordyn swallowed hard and nodded, she was taking in the focused look in Ethan’s eyes that was directed only at her. The way he was angled towards her in his expensive suit and perfectly coifed hair…and there was something about his posture that had her nervous. Reminded her of someone else that she had once let get a bit too close.

“Well with this increased workload I think you should give me your number and let me take you out.”

“Oh do you now?”

“Mmm, a beautiful woman like you should be given a chance to relax.” Ethan winked at her, “Allow me the pleasure of showing you a night full of the finer things.”

Jordyn toyed with her coffee cup, “The finer things? What do you mean by that?”

“Well,” Ethan shrugged and nodded at the pile of work in front of her, “it doesn’t look like you’re being wined and dined with your current workload. And that happens to be something that I am very, very good at.”

Jordyn smiled, but it wasn’t completely genuine because Jordyn was noticing something about Ethan that had alarm bells ringing in her. There was something reminiscent of Lorne in Ethan’s actions, in the way he looked at her, in the lilt of his voice, in his offering of the “finer things” and Jordyn suddenly wanted to put as much distance between herself and Ethan as possible.

“Thank you for the offer, but I-I have to go.” Jordyn stammered out and started to shove her books into her bag.

Ethan raised an eyebrow, “So soon?”

“Yea, I just remembered that I have a meeting that I’m late for.” Jordyn nodded to herself and kept her eyes trained away from Ethan’s searching ones. “I need to run.”

“Of course, it wouldn’t do to keep the boss waiting, especially considering who pays for all of this.” Ethan wagged a finger at the room around them with a wry smile.

Jordyn nodded, “Exactly.” She hefted her bag over her shoulder and gave as good of a goodbye smile as she could muster. “It was nice to you meet you an-"

“Here.” Jordyn blinked at the interruption because dangling between Ethan’s fingertips was a napkin with a set of numbers written in impeccable penmanship. “My number. I’ll let you decide if I’m up to the task of taking you out.”

Jordyn hastily took the napkin from Ethan and ducked her head in acknowledgement. “Oh, um, thank you. I’ll call you when things kind of clear up a bit in my schedule.” She promised quickly and tucked the napkin into her messenger bag hurriedly before she turned away from the table. 

“It as nice meeting you!” She tossed over her shoulder, but she didn’t bother to look to see how Ethan reacted to her quick goodbye because she wasn’t quite ready to deal with being reminded of Lorne, not here and not now.


	15. Sharing.

“What’re we watching anyways?” 

Jordyn looked up at Bucky who was shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth. The pair were sitting on the leather couch that was looking slightly more comfortable since Jordyn had bought a few throw pillows and made sure that the fluffiest of blankets was now always present.

She pulled the blanket up around her chin and grinned at him, “Daredevil.”

“What the fuck?” Bucky’s brow furrowed, “How the hell is there a TV drama series on that blind lawyer?”

“Because he’s a vigilante crime fighting blind lawyer.” 

Jordyn grinned as Steve plopped down next to her with a tub of ice cream in his hands. “Exactly and that is pretty TV worthy,” Jordyn replied taking the spoon that Steve offered her. “Thanks, Steve.” She murmured with an appreciative smile, which earned a wink from Steve and an eye roll from Bucky.

“Ok, so I’m not blind, but I have a bionic arm and Stevie and I are both from the 40’s. If anything is TV worthy, it’s that!” Bucky punctuated the end of his words with a wave of his hand.

“Are you jealous?” Jordyn asked dipping her spoon into the ice cream tub that was currently in Steve’s lap.

“Hardly.” Bucky snorted and shoved another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Steve leaned close to her and whispered loudly, “I don’t know if you know this, but he doesn’t do jealousy.”

Jordyn let out a giggle and nodded, “Oh, I am very well aware of what he does and doesn’t do.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he chewed through his popcorn, but said nothing as she and Steve laughed.

“So glad you like ice cream, doll. Buck won’t touch the stuff and it makes me not feel as guilty for eating a gallon by myself if there’s company.”

Jordyn nodded enthusiastically, “I haven’t met an ice cream flavor that I didn’t love.” 

“So good.” Steve sighed after sticking a heaping spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. Jordyn eagerly leaned close to him to get a spoonful herself when she heard Bucky murmur softly, “S’too cold.”

“Huh?” Jordyn shifted her eyes to Bucky who was fiddling with the large popcorn bowl.

“The ice cream.” He said with a shrug before he looked at her. “That’s why I can’t stand it.”

“Oh.” Jordyn frowned, her hand stilled in its journey to the ice cream tub that was still firmly in Steve’s hands. She was about to put the spoon down because all her mind could think of was why something cold would be upsetting to Bucky when he added, “Hurts my damn teeth.”

Jordyn blinked, “Your teeth?”

“Yea, never could handle cold stuff like Stevie. My teeth felt like they were going to fall out of my head after an ice cream cone.”

“That’s what you get for not eating all your damn vegetables or drinking your milk.” Steve grumbled wagging his spoon at Bucky, “I always told you that you needed better nutrition.”

“Aw, Steve, don’t start again. You sound like a damn mother hen with the nagging.” Bucky groaned and threw his arms up in frustration. “He starts sounding like my ma when he gets like this.” He told Jordyn before slumping down in the couch.

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky and jabbed his spoon into his ice cream with a huff, “Maybe I wouldn’t have to nag like a damn mother hen if you just took better care of yourself.” 

Jordyn felt her lips turn up into a smile, the earlier dark thoughts about Bucky’s aversion to cold things gone, because it wasn’t something nefarious, it was something so old and benign that Steve and he had been arguing about it since their childhood. Jordyn was still smiling when she reached forward to get another spoon of ice cream for herself when Steve’s arm snaked around her waist and jerked her up out of her seat.

Jordyn let out a startled yelp as she landed in Steve’s lap. “Woah!” She looked up at Steve and blinked up at him, her hair was disheveled and falling into her eyes from her sudden change of place and she opened her mouth to ask Steve why he had moved her when Bucky’s voice sounded.

“What’re you doing over there with her, punk?” Bucky had a pinched look on his face and his eyes were fixed on where Jordyn was now resting between Steve’s legs.

“Sharing.” Steve simply said.

“What?” Jordyn squeaked because she wasn’t exactly sure what Steve meant by his one-word answer.

“Sharing what?” Bucky asked his voice low.

“Ice cream,” Steve replied with a smirk. His eyes were already trained on the television screen in front of them and he held the tub of ice cream up to Jordyn absentmindedly. “Now she doesn’t have to keep leaning over me for a bite right, angel?”

Jordyn’s cheeks went red at the casual endearment from Steve’s lips, “Y-yea.” She stammered out and clutched the tub of ice cream to her chest for something to do with her hands.

Bucky’s eyes narrowed and he let out a deep sigh, “Yea, I bet that’s it.” He regarded them for another moment before he vaulted up out of his seat and disappeared into the kitchen. As soon as Bucky was around the corner Jordyn took the opportunity to try and shift out of Steve’s lap, but his arm tightened around her and held her firmly where she was. 

“Steve?” She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling slightly.

“Trust me.” Was all he said before reaching around her to get another spoonful of ice cream. “And get comfortable.” He added with a wink.

Jordyn bit her lip and finally nodded, “Ok.” She said and relaxed against Steve’s chest which was if she was being completely honest, a more than suitable surface to lounge against while watching television. Doing as Steve advised, she worked on getting comfortable and turned sideways tossing her legs over one of Steve’s so that her back was against his chest and the arm of the couch, the ice cream tub in her lap for easy access for the both of them. Steve gave her a noise of approval at her new lounging position and had just tangled a hand in her hair that was hanging loosely over her shoulders when Bucky wandered back into the living room with a bowl of nachos in one hand. He regarded both Steve and Jordyn with a mixture of interest and what appeared to be annoyance before he slumped back down onto the opposite end of the couch. An explosion distracted the trio and they fell into companionable silence watching the show with Jordyn beginning to forget that it wasn’t completely normal to be watching Netflix and eating ice cream while practically sitting in Captain America’s lap when Bucky spoke.

“Who’s Ethan?”

Jordyn was confused for a moment at the question before she remembered her interaction with the man in the café earlier that day. “Oh,” she waved a hand, “just this guy I met today-wait, how do you know about that?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and held up a single napkin between two fingers. “Nice handwriting.” 

“Yea, he just sat with me for a while.” Jordyn shrugged.

“And gave you his number.”

“Yup.”

“Our girl’s popular.” Steve chimed in with a wry smile. His hand came up to tweak a lock of Jordyn’s hair prompting her to roll her eyes at Steve.

“It was just…a guy,” Jordyn said with a wave of her spoon. 

Bucky snorted and tossed the napkin onto the coffee table, “His handwriting is shit by the way.”

“I thought it was nice enough.” Jordyn protested with a frown. 

Steve chuckled and pulled gently on her hair again, “I think he’s jealous, angel.”

“Shut the hell up, Steve.” Bucky glared at his best friend over Jordyn’s head, which only got another laugh from Steve who held up his hands innocently.

“Call ‘em like I see ‘em.” 

“Uh-huh…” Bucky tilted his head to the side and looked at the crumpled napkin as if it might turn into a snake and strike one of them at any moment. “How do you even know this guy isn’t working for somebody?” He asked fixing his eyes on Jordyn.

Jordyn repressed the urge to roll her eyes at Bucky again, “Uh, he is, he’s working for Tony.” 

“That you know of,” Bucky said crossing his arms.

This time, Jordyn did roll her eyes at Bucky, “What do you mean that I know of? I’m pretty sure Tony just doesn’t let anyone waltz in here and get a job and a badge, you know?”

“All I’m sayin’ is be careful of who you talk to and who you give your number to. He could be working for Hydra or somethin’.”

“First of all, I didn’t give my number to him, ok? He gave me his. I took it politely and excused myself.” Jordyn tossed her hair over her shoulder with a defiant look on her face.

“Same thing, sweetheart. And you know what? I’m gonna check this “Ethan” out and see if he is who he says he is.” Bucky reached forward and snatched the napkin off the coffee table.

Jordyn’s mouth dropped open, “What? Why?! I’m never going to see him again.” 

“Because I don’t like strange men talking to you and giving you their damn numbers and I’m checking him out!” At that Bucky turned and stalked out of the apartment with a determined set to his shoulders. 

“I don’t even know him! He sat down with a coffee while I was working. That's it.” Jordyn turned and looked at Steve a look of disbelief on her face.

"Is that really all?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jordyn sighed, "Ok, no, he kinda asked me out too."

Steve made a humming sound at that and shook his head, so Jordyn asked, "He-he's not really going to look this guy up, right?"

Steve shook his head, “Nah, he’s not going to do that.”

Jordyn let out a relieved sigh, “Thank god.” She was just about to relax back into Steve and the couch when he laughed and tapped her nose, “He’s going to terrorize him, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so...I've been thinking and toying with an idea that MAY OR MAY NOT involve Steve. Just a fair warning this might spin into an OT3. ;)


	16. Wrong. Wife's a blond.

The next day Jordyn was in Jane’s lab with Darcy going over some of the footage that she had gotten during her initial interview with Thor when Bucky strolled into the room. Jordyn’s eyes automatically went to Bucky as he walked casually through the room, but there was something about how he was moving, the way his eyes moved around the room, that said he wasn’t completely at ease. Jordyn frowned and was so lost in her observation of Bucky that she hadn’t noticed that Darcy was talking to her. 

Jordyn gave Darcy an apologetic smile, “Sorry, what?”

“I was sayyyying,” Darcy said sticking her tongue out at her, “that Thor keeps looking at the camera like he’s on The Office. You’re definitely going to have to go another round with him if you want to utilize any of the footage.”

Jordyn laughed and looked up at the computer screen in front of them that was showing a very ‘Office’ looking Thor, “You’re right…I’m half expecting the camera to zoom in on him ironically.” 

Darcy giggled, “That would actually be the best…can you do that next time?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jordyn grinned. She was about to open her mouth to ask Darcy if it was time for a break when Bucky ambled up to their desk.

“I thought you did science things down here, Darce.” 

Darcy waved a hand flippantly, “Eh, that’s only when Janey is around. OTHERWISE, I get to see what kind of cool stuff our resident historian is digging up and putting together.”

Bucky leaned his hip against the table, “Mmm and what have you gotten so far, kitten?”

“So far? Well, we have two really great interviews with Jane and Darcy, Tony acting like a demigod…and one kind of confused looking Thor video. The interview is wonderful, because, hell, he’s a genius and has been alive for millennia. Yet…” Jordyn inclined her head to the still running footage that had Thor’s eyes drifting directly to the camera again as Jordyn asked him a question.

“He kind of has this deer in the headlights look to him, huh?” Darcy asked resting her hand on her chin.

“A bit.” Jordyn agreed with a sigh. If she was going to turn this into not only a written and oral project, it was apparent that she had a good deal of editing in front of her. “But I can fix it. I’ve worked with less. I just need to get him lost in the question I’m asking…just make him forget that I’ve got cameras pointed at him.”

Darcy tapped her chin before she said, “What if we kinda hid them?”

“You think that’d work?” Jordyn settled back into her chair and regarded Darcy with a hopeful look. The two had started to fall into a comfortable pattern of working together since Darcy had shown up out of the blue to Jordyn’s apartment while she had been staring at footage, with a sandwich and a smile, “I may as well help wrangle you too, I mean, history is sorta like science so it falls under my umbrella. Plus, you forget to eat, just like the scientists and that’s kinda my thing. Feeding starving researchers and all.” 

And now Jordyn was looking to Darcy as much as she would any friend for advice. She trusted Darcy and it was nice to have someone remind her when lunch is, because, yes, she could easily lose a day when she was working.

Darcy nodded enthusiastically, “Yea, I think if we get some of those tiny cams that Tony is so proud of and stick them around, like in a coffee mug or in a light fixture, then Thor will kind of just relax and focus on you.”

“I love it. I’m doing it.” Jordyn nodded and made sure to make a note to find as many of the tiny cams that she could when she was near her equipment. “I should schedule a meeting with someone else though in the meantime and see what I can get…maybe, Natasha?”

Darcy rubbed her hands together and bounced in her seat, “Omgggg, an interview with NAT?! That is going to be insane. I bet she has so many stories of how she’s single-handedly saved countries with probably with nothing but her charm and a paperclip!”

Jordyn drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her, “Ok, now I’m really interested in an interview with her. Do you know where she usually is?”

“Training. I can take you.” Bucky said.

“Really?” Jordyn asked excitedly, already standing up and shoving her things in her bag, “Can we go today?”

Bucky nodded, “Sure thing. I was just coming to get you for lunch anyhow.”

“You were? Wait, what time is it?” Jordyn furrowed her brow as she tried to think of the last time she ate.

“I texted him,” Darcy said with a stretch and a wink. “I’ve gotta go get Janey from the airport and make sure she’s actually had some water today. So that means Bucky is on historian duty for the rest of the day.”

Jordyn crossed her arms, “I would have eaten…..you know, eventually.” 

Darcy waved a hand, “Yes, except that your eventually is prolly gonna be in like 10 billion hours and it’ll be like a cupcake or something with no nutritional value.”

“You sound like Steve,” Jordyn said, but she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her lips at Darcy’s concern. It was nice to be falling into a routine and finding her only little place in the tower, even if she hadn’t been there for very long. 

“Then do the patriotic thing and eat balanced meals at regular intervals!” Darcy said with an exasperated look on her face. “Make her eat, Barnes!”

“I’m on it, I’m on it. Jeeze, Darce.” Bucky rolled his eyes at Darcy and tossed an arm over Jordyn’s shoulder. “Gimme this thing, I know you’re probably carrying around your own weight in it.” Bucky slipped her messenger bag from her before Jordyn could protest and he let out a groan, “I was wrong, you are actually carrying MORE than you weigh. What are you an ant? How are you possibly carrying this much weight and not be falling over?”

“Mental fortitude?” Jordyn grinned at Bucky and snuggled more into his side. He still hadn’t resumed touching her and except for when he held her at night he was only giving her the slightest of touches here and there. So now the weight of his arm on her shoulders and the warmth of him next to her was everything Jordyn had been craving over the past couple of weeks.

Bucky tugged on her hair gently, “Yea, I can see that.”

“Where are we going for lunch?”

“Eh, does one of the places in the tower work? It’ll be quicker in getting to see if Natalia is where I think she is.”

Jordyn nodded, “Yea, there’s this one café that has the best mac and cheese. That counts as healthy, right?”

“Absolutely. It has dairy and carbs, plus if we put bacon in it then there’s protein.” 

Jordyn smiled, she felt contented in this moment walking next to Bucky, with plans of lunch ahead of them and a possible interview with someone who sounded beyond interesting. 

This was easily a good day. Or at least it was until she saw Bucky’s eyes narrow as he sat across from her at the small café table. They had just gotten their orders and the change in Bucky was visible, his posture changed with him sitting up straight, his hands abandoned the fork he had just been toying with and were now resting completely flat on the table, and his eyes that had just been open and friendly were suddenly focused and tracking something just beyond her shoulder. 

Jordyn was just about to ask Bucky what was wrong when a shadow fell over their table. Looking up Jordyn swallowed hard because she suddenly knew why Bucky was looking tense. It was Ethan and he was looking just as suave and put together as she remembered when they had met earlier that week.

“Jordyn, hello,” Ethan smiled broadly at her.

“Um, hi, Ethan.” Jordyn forced a smile on her lips and worked to keep her eyes on Ethan’s face because she didn’t want to see the look that Bucky was directing at him. 

“How are you? Is your workload more forgiving these days?” Ethan continued to smile easily at her despite the fact that Bucky had now angled himself so that he was fully facing Ethan.

Jordyn ran a hand through her hair and glanced quickly at Bucky, who just like she had anticipated, was regarding Ethan intently, “Yea, it’s getting a little easier. Thanks for asking.” 

“What’s your business here, Ethan?” Bucky said, finally speaking. Jordyn closed her eyes and cursed silently, she had been hoping that maybe, just maybe, Bucky wouldn’t have too much to say. 

Ethan blinked and for the first time looked off of his game. The look of uncertainty only lasted a moment before Ethan smiled at Bucky good-naturedly and said, “Oh, I work in research and development.”

Bucky smiled thinly at Ethan’s response and shook his head, “I wasn’t talking about your job. I meant at this table. Why are you here?”

“Bucky!” Jordyn hissed at him, but Bucky just winked at her.

“Sorry, dollface. Just trying to make conversation.”

“That isn’t exactly how you go about it nowadays.” Jordyn spit out between her teeth.

“It’s ok, really.” Ethan held up his hands, “I know Jordyn from seeing her around in the tower and we had a nice conversation the other day. I just thought I’d say hello.”

Jordyn gave Ethan an apologetic smile, “I’m sorry, it-”

“So you weren’t going to tell her about your wife?”

Jordyn stopped speaking at this. She was pretty sure her mouth even dropped open at Bucky’s statement, “Your wife?” Jordyn turned to gape at Ethan who was now looking like he wanted to drop through the floor.

“It’s not what you think?” Ethan held his hands out.

Jordyn crossed her arms and glared at him, “So you don’t have a wife?”

“Well, no, I do.”

“Then how isn’t it how I think? Let me guess? She’s a brunette? You know ‘cause you have a thing for them?”

Bucky snorted, “Wrong. Wife’s a blond.”

Jordyn closed her eyes, “Oh my god. You’re so gross!”

“Look, I don’t know where this guy is getting his information, but we are separating, and I do have a thing for brunettes. I always have.” Jordyn opened her eyes to see Ethan glaring at Bucky, who was looking back at the other man with a downright murderous stare. “Who are you?” Ethan snapped at Bucky.

“I think you should leave.” She said with a shake of her head.

“And never come near her again.” Bucky leaned forward and made a show of flexing his metal hand in front of Ethan. “In fact, if you see her coming, you turn around and leave the fucking floor.”

“This is all just crazy.” Ethan shook his head at the two of them and took a step back from their table.

Bucky let out a dry laugh, “No, what’s crazy is you thinking you can come in with a flashy suit and some cheap lines and actually have them work on a woman like this. You’ve been spitting the same bull all over the tower since you got hired.”

“Have you been tracking me?” The look that was now on Ethan’s face wasn’t angry, but a healthy mix of confusion and fear.

Bucky gave him a grim smile, “I don’t like strangers talking to my friends.” He stood up then and took a step towards Ethan. “And I especially don’t like slimy cheating assholes thinking they can make time with 'em.”

“Bucky…” Jordyn reached out and put a hand on his flesh wrist. She could feel the tension in his body and she didn’t like the look he was giving Ethan. Bucky’s stance was wide and his hands were out at his sides, he looked like he could spring at any moment. 

Ethan drew himself up to his full height and did a fairly impressive job of looking unflustered at Bucky’s predatory posture, “I don’t know who you are, but-”

Bucky’s metal arm flashed out, the plates in it shifting slightly with a quiet hum, “Oh, I think you know who am and if you don’t, well, then you have one guess as to who.” He wiggled his metal fingers at Ethan who’s calm façade cracked as he stared at the shiny metal appendage that was now right in front of him. 

“Oh, fuck….” Ethan choked out suddenly looking pale. “You’re-I, you’re him.”

Jordyn bit her lip and tightened her fingers on Bucky’s wrist because she saw the satisfied look in Bucky’s eyes when Ethan realized exactly who he was speaking to. The last thing she wanted as a scene erupting in a café that was quickly filling with the lunch crowd.

“Yea, I’m…him,” Bucky smirked, but thankfully did not take another step towards Ethan who was rapidly backpedaling away, instead he put his metal hand on Jordyn’s that was still firmly clamped around his other wrist and rubbed it gently. “So keep moving, you limp dick, and enjoy Margaret’s reaction when you go home today.”

“What?” Ethan’s mouth dropped open.

“You heard me.” Bucky winked, but Ethan didn’t see it because he was already scrambling away, his phone in his hand as he frantically made a call.

“Margaret?” Jordyn looked at Bucky in confusion.

“His wife,” Bucky said before he let go of her hand and dropped back down into his seat.

“Oh shit.” Jordyn leaned back in her chair and shook her head, “Holy shit.”

Bucky shrugged and picked his fork back up, “Mmmm, thought it would do for her to know that he’s been stepping out on her. You aren’t the first woman he’s approached in the tower.” 

Jordyn gave a shudder and sighed, “There was…you know, something sleazy about him that just reminded me of-of someone I used to know.”

“Who?”

Jordyn smiled tightly. “No one important.” 

Bucky said nothing because he could see that whoever Jordyn was referencing wasn’t anyone that she particularly cared for. She was leaning forward with a frown on her face, her arms wrapped around her body and her eyes were unfocused. Bucky could tell that she was remembering something and whatever it was, it wasn’t pleasant, so instead of asking what was wrong he leaned over and nudged the heaping bowl of bacon mac and cheese that sat untouched closer to her. 

“Eat up, doll face. You’re going to need it for later.”

Jordyn was absentmindedly toying with her water glass, but picked her fork up anyways, “Oh yea?”

“Yea.” Bucky was looking down at his phone where he was sending a text, “Steve and I have a surprise for ya.”

At that Jordyn snapped out of thinking of Lorne because you didn’t just stay brooding when Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers had a surprise for you, “A surprise?”

Bucky nodded at her and put his phone down, “Taking you somewhere.”

“Somewhere?” 

Bucky reached across the table and caught her fingers, “Somewhere special…or at least it is to us.”

Tilting her head to the side, Jordyn raised an eyebrow and asked, “You’re not going to drug me again are you?”

Bucky let out a laugh, “No. Not this time.”

Jordyn gave Bucky’s hand an excited squeeze, “Excellent! When do we leave for this non-drugged outing?”

“As soon as Steve gets here. He’ll get whiney if we go without him and that is something that no one needs to see.” Bucky shook his head at her, “Trust me.”

“Do I get a hint?” Jordyn tried but Bucky shook his head.

“That’ll ruin the surprise. Just eat up and…” His voice trailed off when his phone lit up. Bucky gave it a swipe and grinned at whatever he read, “Steve’ll be here in a bit, so let’s rain check tracking down Natalia, yea?”

“Done and done, but tell Steve to hurry up!” Jordyn shoved a forkful of mac and cheese in her mouth and was focused on eating when suddenly Bucky’s hand shot out and blocked her fork from the bowl.

“Hey, what gives?” Jordyn took a stab at his hand and glared when fork simply glanced off of his metal hand. 

“On second thought, maybe not such a heavy lunch.”

“What? Why?”

Bucky made a grab at the bowl, but Jordyn was quicker and pulled it close, “I don’t want you getting sick later.” 

“Sick? Uh, what?” Jordyn made a face at Bucky’s vague explanation and considered her bacon mac and cheese. “But I’m hungry now…”

“We’ll get you whatever you want when we get there. I promise.” 

With a pout, Jordyn shoved the bowl towards Bucky, “Fine, but this surprise better be amazing or I’m eating both yours and Steve’s lunch.”

“Trust me, doll face. You’ll be glad later. I promise.”

“Pinky?” Jordyn asked leaning across the table and holding her hand out.

“Pinky promise,” Bucky said reaching out to curl his pinky around hers. Jordyn couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips when she saw Bucky’s metal pinky around hers. There was something disarming and endearing about how he used it instead of his flesh hand when she knew he could be self-conscious about it. 

“Well, you know how they seal pinky promises, right?” She asked, leaning closer still to him across the table.

“I’m old, but not clueless, doll face.” Bucky’s hand reached out and he caught her chin his fingers, “C’mere and kiss me.” 

Jordyn almost purred at the low tone in Bucky’s voice and without another second’s hesitation, she leaned forward and closed the last few inches between them to press her lips against his. Jordyn had been expecting a kiss, maybe one that lasted a little longer than was normal, but what she wasn’t expecting was the hunger in Bucky’s kiss or the way that his teeth grazed her lips before she opened mouth to him. From there, Bucky’s tongue licked into her mouth eliciting a moan from Jordyn that had her fingers grabbing at his arm. Jordyn was about to push the plates from the table and crawl into Bucky’s lap when someone near them let out an “Ahem.”

Startled Jordyn pulled her face away from Bucky, but only made it a few inches because Bucky’s hand was still firmly holding her face close to his.

“Um, hi.” Jordyn breathed feeling a blush heating up her cheeks because standing next to her table was Steve. 

He had his hands on his hips and was shaking his head at the two of them, “Y’know, Buck, it’s usually the gentlemanly thing to take the girl behind closed doors before you start kissing on her.”

Bucky shrugged and planted a chaste kiss on Jordyn’s cheek before settling back in his chair, “Do I look like a gentleman?”

Steve snorted, “At times you resemble one if I squint hard enough.”

“Then you better start squinting for everything your worth, punk because we’re going to Coney Island.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback! I'm taking it into consideration and will keep going with the flow on the pairing/direction of the fic. I hope you all keep reading and loving it, oh and let's be tumblr friends! http://barnesno.tumblr.com/


	17. Bucky Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little of that smut y'all have been hankering for. Enjoy. I love you all.

Jordyn squinted in the blinding sunlight and wished for the millionth time that she had thought to grab her sunglasses before she had followed Steve and Bucky out of the tower. Currently, she was following Bucky’s finger as he pointed to a seemingly innocent patch of pavement, “That’s where Stevie threw up all over his date’s shoes after we took a spin on the Cyclone.”

“A spin? Just a spin? You mean after you forced me on the damn coaster for the third time that night?” Steve asked dryly. Jordyn laughed at the look on Steve’s a face, a mixture of annoyance and a grimace, his arms was crossed and he was shaking his head.

“Hey, the dames loved it! And let me tell you, the girl I was with had a thing where she’d press herself up so nice to me when she was scared.” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows at Jordyn, which only earned him an exasperated sigh from Steve.

“Meanwhile, mine was giving me the bill for a new pair of heels.” Steve rolled his eyes and jammed his hands in his pockets.

“Hey, it happens,” Jordyn shrugged at Steve before she took her phone out and got ready to take a photo of the still pretty innocent looking pavement.

Steve’s mouth dropped open, “Are-are you taking a photo of where I threw up on my date?” 

Jordyn grinned and took another photo, “You bet your star spangled pants I am.”

“What?! Why?” Steve’s outburst caused Bucky to bust out laughing.

Jordyn focused on taking a picture before she said, “Posterity. You wouldn’t understand, it’s a history thing.”

Bucky snorted, “And now I’m taking a photo of her taking a photo of you freaking out.”

“You’re both insufferable.” Steve groaned.

“And you love it.” Jordyn quipped while she threw up a peace sign and posed with her phone for Bucky’s photo.

“Hey, can you move to the side so I can get Steve in this one, too?” Bucky squinted at his phone while Jordyn moved.

“Like this?” Jordyn angled herself for what she thought was a fairly clear shot that featured Steve looking like he wanted to snap their necks, the puke pavement, and herself.

“Yea, perfect. Give me some action though, I mean, really sell that pavement, doll.”

“I hate you both.” Steve sighed, his hands on his hips as he watched Jordyn stick her hip out and take an exaggerated selfie with the not-so-innocent spot of pavement while Bucky laughed and continued to take photos and shout directions to her.

“Absolutely perfect, sweetheart!” Bucky laughed and finally pocketed his phone. “Got some real winners there.”

“You better send those to me.” Jordyn wagged her finger at Bucky.

Bucky gave her a mock salute, “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, come on. Let’s go get something to eat. Weren’t you hungry?” Steve asked running a hand through his hair impatiently.

Jordyn shoved her phone into her bag and threaded an arm through Steve’s, “Your attempt to distract me with food is a winning tactic, Rogers. Let’s get me a funnel cake….and a corn dog.”

“I want pizza,” Bucky added falling into step beside the two as they made their way to the concessions. The trio had discovered that Bucky’s preparation of not having Jordyn eat a large lunch had been needless. The Cylcone was temporarily closed for maintenance, so instead the trio had spent the afternoon walking around the park and exploring what was open which included a round in a maze of mirrors, a tightrope walking show that had Jordyn burying her face into her bag, a Ferris wheel ride on the Wonder Wheel and seemingly endless stories of what Steve and Bucky had gotten up to at the park in their youth. 

Jordyn smiled thinking of the stories which mostly contained lines like, “Kissed a real sweet dame there” from Bucky and “Got in a fight there. Think they broke my nose” from Steve. She was still smiling when they were polishing off what could have been enough fair food to feed a small army when Steve’s phone went off. Jordyn didn’t miss the slight purse of Steve’s lips or the crease between his eyes when he saw who was calling. 

Steve sighed and held the phone up, “Gotta take this, but it’s gonna be a minute. You two enjoy yourselves and I’ll catch up with ya, ok?”

Jordyn made a face while Bucky nodded, “Sure thing. Message me when you’re done.”

Steve gave them a quick thumbs up before he moved his cellphone to his ear and let out a quick, “Rogers. What’s the situation?” The shift between the smiling and easy going Steve and what Jordyn had come to think of as “the Captain” was so sudden that she felt startled. It was the same with Bucky, the contrast between the man that he was when he was with friends and the soldier was like night and day. Jordyn didn’t like it because it was like staring into the eyes of a stranger but she knew why they had to keep their two selves separate. 

“It’s the only way to stay calm.” Bucky had told her while they had sat together at the kitchen table on a particularly lazy Sunday morning. “If we don’t keep it separate…well, we think a lot about the things that have happened, the people that are gone, and when we do that it's hard to stay calm. If we compartmentalize it then we don’t have to think as much. We can just be in the moment.”

She understood Bucky’s explanation but she still felt a tightening in her stomach when they became those other people that she didn’t know. It made her sad and that only made her want to smother them with affection more when she was able to, which is why she had started to constantly pet them, touching or stroking some part of their hands, arms, or hair. She cooked with an abandon because everyone knew that food equated to affection, tried to introduce them to entertainment she was sure they’d like and had despite her constant stalking of Avengers for interviews managed to soften the sparseness of their apartments. Throw pillows, soft blankets, and scented candles had appeared in their apartments, as well as art that she was sure Steve appreciated and Bucky hadn’t turned away the new sound system complete with carefully curated playlists that were circa to their era.

Jordyn ran a hand through her hair and looked over at Bucky who was intently staring off at something she couldn’t see.

“What’re you looking at?” Jordyn asked poking him in the side. 

“Huh?” Bucky blinked and looked around himself as if he were just now realizing that he was standing on a bustling boardwalk with Jordyn eating an ice cream cone.

“Sorry, just,” he scrubbed a hand over his face and shook his head, “forgot what time it was. The years, they just get mushy sometimes when I’m somewhere I’ve been before.”

Jordyn nodded and put a hand on his elbow, “I’d offer you some ice cream…but…”

He laughed and made a face at her ice cream cone, “Not my thing, but thanks.”

Jordyn shrugged and took another lick of her ice cream cone, “So what are we going to do while we wait for Steve to finish his very serious Cap business.”

At Jordyn’s question Bucky remained silent and when she turned to look at him curiously she saw that he was staring at her. Specifically, Bucky was staring at where her mouth and her ice cream cone were making contact. 

Raising an eyebrow and tilting his head back Bucky gave her a smirk, “I can think of a few things we could get up to, doll face.”

Swallowing hard Jordyn slowly lowered her ice cream cone and asked, “Like what?”

“I’ll show you. C’mon.” Bucky took her hand and tugged on it gently. 

Jordyn raised her eyebrows in question, but she nevertheless followed Bucky’s lead. Her grip on her ice cream cone tightened and her pulse sped up when she realized that Bucky was leading her away from the lights and the crowd and into the shadows of the deepening twilight that was falling around them. 

“Watch your step, sweetheart.” Bucky cautioned her when they came to a set of stairs that led them off the boardwalk and onto the rocky sand of the beach.

“Bucky?” 

“Shhh, trust me.” Bucky flashed her another smile and continued on down the beach. It was darker here away from the bright lights and laughter of the crowd that was still enjoying Coney Island and all it had to offer. Instead of the sweet smells of popcorn and cotton candy, Jordyn breathed in the smell of salt air and savored the cool breeze that was rolling in from the ocean.

“Things seem right out here,” Bucky said suddenly, he paused to look back at the well-lit boardwalk they had left behind. “If I don’t think too much then it’s like it was back then. No time lost at all. Just me and a beautiful dame out for a stroll after a night of fun.”

“Is that why you wanted to come out here? To forget for a little while?” 

“Maybe, but there’s another reason really.”

Jordyn raised her ice cream cone and looked at Bucky over it, “Oh?”

“Mmhm,” Bucky leaned closer to her and dragged a finger through the vanilla ice cream Jordyn had been enjoying, “also wanted to bring you out here because I’m sure this cone you’re eating isn’t as sweet as you are.”

Jordyn sucked in a breath and she was glad that the rapidly darkening sky was hiding the bright red blush that she was certain was all over her cheeks. “Sweet as me?”

Bucky’s hands touched her sides and he started to rub small circles against her, it only took a moment before his fingers slid under her shirt and the contrast of the warmth of his flesh and the coolness of his metal fingers had Jordyn trembling. 

“No, no, I said it isn’t as sweet as you.” Bucky’s fingers dipped down to stroke the skin beneath her waistband, “And you know how I know that?”

“How?” Jordyn breathed.

“Because I’ve had my face right…” Bucky’s flesh hand slipped free from her waistband and inched lower, his fingers lightly brushing against her hip bones before he slid his palm down to cup her crotch, “here.”

Jordyn closed her eyes and let out the ragged breath that she had unknowingly been holding in, “Mmmm.” She bit her lip hard and struggled to hold still while Bucky’s palm moved against her. A moment later Bucky dropped to his knees in front of her and it felt like the air had been knocked out of her lungs when she took in the sight of him kneeling in front of her in the dwindling light. There wasn’t a coherent thought in her mind about what was about to happen and she didn’t care that someone could possibly spot them if they looked hard enough down the shoreline. Bucky grabbed on to her zipper with his teeth and a strangled moan escaped Jordyn at the feel of his warm breath against her skin. It only took him jerking her jeans down to her knees and a muffled, “Hold on to me, doll,” for her hands to ball into fists, causing her to effectively crush her ice cream cone. Jordyn slid her now sugar sticky fingers into Bucky’s hair and whimpered as she felt him mouthing against her through the thin fabric of her panties.

“Please.” She whispered and if it hadn’t been for the chuckle that she felt against her skin, she might have thought her plea had been carried away on the ocean wind. As it was, Bucky’s enhanced hearing hadn’t missed a breath and he had her out of her panties, jeans, and sandals within a heartbeat. 

“Please, Bucky.” Jordyn moaned her fingers tightening in his hair. 

A gasp escaped her when Bucky’s grabbed a leg and moved it over his shoulder, “Well, when you ask so pretty I can’t say no.” 

Jordyn tossed her head back and curled her toes when she felt Bucky’s tongue slide up her inner thigh. He bit her gently before sucking on the skin and then oh so agonizingly slow he kissed his way up until his lips grazed her outer folds. 

“Yes,” Jordyn whispered her eyes still closed. 

Bucky’s tongue moved against her with increasing pressure, his metal hand firmly gripping the top of her thigh that was over his shoulder. Jordyn’s heel dug into his back as she squirmed to get closer to Bucky’s ministrations. A satisfied hum sounded from Bucky when Jordyn’s hips started to buck, he knew he was driving her crazy and he loved it. 

Jordyn sighed when Bucky pulled back, the cool ocean breeze caressing her where Bucky had just been devouring her, his fingers replaced his tongue causing her to bite her lip at the feel of Bucky’s fingers moving against her clit while he turned his face to bite the thigh that was still propped up on his shoulder. Jordyn whimpered at the increasing pressure from Bucky’s thumb against her clit, one of her hands slipped down to grasp at his shoulder while her other continued to tighten in his hair.

“Bucky…Bucky, more. More.” Jordyn’s breath was coming faster now. She was certain that if it weren’t for her leg over Bucky’s shoulder, or the fact that he was, in fact, supporting nearly all of her weight she would have fallen over from the tremors of pleasure that were washing over her. She could feel that familiar feeling of ecstasy that was building in the pit of her belly, slowly becoming larger and larger until she could feel it shooting straight through her to her fingers and toes. 

“I’ll give you more, doll,” Bucky grunted before pulling her roughly against him, his tongue and lips replacing his fingers.

“Oh god.” Jordyn moaned, her hand let go of his hair and moved to the back of his head because she just needed more of him. She was almost there and it was driving her crazy. 

“Baby, Bucky baby,” Jordyn felt her muscles tighten up as the waves of pleasure that had been racking through her hit her all at once and suddenly all of the pent of sexual tension that she had been carrying around since Bucky had stopped touching her was let go and she went limp against Bucky. She let out a whimper as Bucky kept moving his tongue lazily against her letting her ride out her orgasm, the last of her climax dying away and being replaced by the feeling of euphoria and relaxation.

“Holy shit.” She giggled, her knees felt like Jell-O and Jordyn wasn’t sure she had the faintest clue of how to stand on her own two feet. Thankfully, Bucky had a firm grip of her and gently slipped her leg from his shoulder with a soft, “I’ve got you, doll.”

“That was incredible.” Jordyn breathed, her hands tightened in Bucky’s shirt and she shook her head. “Amazing, Bucky baby.”

Bucky laughed, “Bucky baby?” He was still kneeling in front of her but was already shoving her feet into her jeans again.

“Mmm, Bucky baby. I like it.” Jordyn followed Bucky’s directions and stepped into her jeans. “Do you?”

“Gimme your foot,” Bucky said, her sandals in his hand.

“Well do you?” She asked dutifully holding a foot out for him to slip her sandal back on.

“Bucky baby…Bucky baby.” He tilted his head to the side as he tested the nickname out, “You know, I’ve never had a pet name like that before.”

“Never? Really?” Jordyn’s eyebrows went up at that piece of knowledge. Bucky used pet names so frequently with her that she found it surprising that it had never been done to him in kind.

“No, never,” He stood up and ran a finger along the top of her jeans to make sure they were buttoned before he slipped an arm around her waist, “But I think I could get used to it.”

A wide smile spread across Jordyn’s face and she leaned against him while they walked slowly back to the brightly lit boardwalk which now was the only source of light in the pitch black beach. 

“Good, Bucky baby, good.”


	18. It's been a long, long time.

“So what do you want to do today?” Jordyn asked when the door to Steve’s apartment opened. He blinked at her owlishly, a cup of coffee in his hand, his blond hair tousled and he was still in his pajamas. She smirked seeing him looking so disheveled. The more Jordyn got to know Steve the more she saw Captain America fade away in favor of Steve Rogers. Yet, even though she and Steve had been getting along spectacularly she hadn’t been able to get him to agree to an interview. No matter how she asked for one he kept being cagey about it and always managed to avoid her questions or setting a concrete time for an interview. And that’s when she got the idea that maybe if they spent some one-on-one time with Steve, then maybe he’d open up and let her ask more than a few questions while she politely pointed multiple cameras and microphones at him.

“What?” Steve yawned. He scrubbed a hand over his face and raised his coffee cup to take a sip in an effort to wake up but Jordyn was already moving.

“I said,” Jordyn pushed past Steve and walked into his apartment, “what do you want to do today?”

“Today? What’re you talkin’ ‘bout, angel?”

Jordyn grinned hearing some of the Brooklyn in Steve seep out. It was something that he kept a tight hold on, but apparently it made a full on appearance when he was tired. She cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips because she realized that this was the first time she’d seen Steve at less than 100 percent.

“What’s wrong?” Jordyn crossed her arms.

“What?” Steve closed the door with his shoulder and turned to look at Jordyn who was regarding him suspiciously.

“What’s wrong?” Jordyn tapped her foot.

“Nothin’,” Steve replied, he side-stepped Jordyn and made his way to his couch. Without another word he slumped down onto it and pulled the fluffy blue throw blanket Jordyn had snuck into his apartment onto his lap.

“Doesn’t look like nothin’.” Jordyn tossed her messenger bag onto the floor. She paused a moment before she sauntered over to the couch and perched on the edge of it.

Steve raised an eyebrow, “Why’re you here so early?”

Jordyn shrugged, “Gotta keep you on your toes, Cap.”

At the use of her sometimes nickname for him, Steve frowned and yanked the blue throw over his head with a groan. Jordyn bit her lip. This was definitely new behavior from Steve.

Jordyn cleared her throat and shifted a little closer to Steve on the couch. She reached out a finger and poked his knee gently, “Stevie?”

“Yea?” Steve’s muffled voice answered, but he made no move to pull the blanket down.

“You gonna talk to me?” Jordyn tried.

Steve made a non-committal grunt in answer. Jordyn sighed and thought hard about her next move because it was apparent she was going to have try and meet the super soldier where he currently was emotionally. She briefly contemplated leaving Steve to his blanket solitude but something didn’t seem right and there was no way she was going to leave a friend like this, not when he was acting so out of character. After a moment’s deliberation, Jordyn scooted right up next to Steve, lifted the blanket and joined him beneath the soft throw blanket.

Steve looked startled at Jordyn’s sudden appearance beneath the blanket but he said nothing. Instead, he lifted his coffee cup and took a sip.

Jordyn leaned back against the couch and tilted her to look up at Steve, “Everything ok?” She asked softly.

“No.” Steve’s hand tightened on his coffee mug.

“Okkk….” Jordyn swallowed hard, “do you…want me to go?”

Steve let out a deep sigh and shook his head, “No.”

At that Jordyn relaxed, she reached out a hand and gently squeezed Steve’s knee, “This is a nice blanket fort you got here. I mean, it's kind of minimalist but I think it keeps the outside world at bay easily enough.”

Steve said nothing but the side of his lips curled into a half smile, and it was enough of a smile to keep Jordyn talking. “You know, I bet we could really get this thing going if we used some pillows from the sofa. Next level blanket fort, you got me?”

Steve laughed and looked over at Jordyn who was regarding him with curiosity, “You don’t have to be under here with me, angel.”

“I know, but I want to be.”

“Hmmm,” Steve twirled his coffee cup in his hand, “you sure about that?”

“Of course,” Jordyn bumped Steve’s shoulder with her own, “you’re my friend, Stevie.”

Steve smiled, “I like it when you call me that.”

“Stevie? Well, then from now on that’s all you’ll hear…did,” Jordyn bit her lip and tried to choose her words carefully for her next question, “did, um, me calling you Cap remind you of something not so good?”

Steve’s smile faltered, “Yea, something like that, angel.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

Steve let out a sigh and leaned his head back so that he was staring straight up into the soft blue material of the blanket over their heads, “I was doing ok…keeping things separate, but I can’t today.”

“What’s today?” Jordyn asked her voice barely above a whisper.

“Saturday. March 12th.” Steve kept staring up into the blanket.

Jordyn tried to rack her brain about that date. She tried to think back to something significant that could have happened that she might have come across in her recent research on the Avengers and by proxy, Steve. Nothing came to mind, so she shook her head slightly and said, “You’re going to have to be more specific, Stevie.”

“I had a date,” Steve breathed.

“A date?”

Steve finally looked away from the blanket and fixed his eyes on Jordyn, “Yea, with the bravest and most beautiful woman I’d ever met.”

“And? Something happened, didn’t it?”

“Never made it to the date.”

“Oh.” Jordyn frowned at Steve’s words, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.” Steve’s eyes shifted away from Jordyn’s. He looked down at the coffee cup in his hands and shook his head, “I never made it and now it’s too damn late.”

“Is she…is,” Jordyn sighed and tried again, “she’s not around anymore, is she?”

Steve let out a dry laugh at her question, “She is, but she doesn’t remember me.” He looked up and Jordyn felt her heart clench when she saw unshed tears in Steve’s eyes, “She’s got Alzheimer’s. Sometimes she’s there and other times it’s like we never were.”

“Fuck, Steve.” Jordyn choked out, she reached for him instantly and thankfully Steve came willingly into her arms, his coffee cup sandwiched between them. Jordyn tightened her arms as best she could around Steve’s large frame and made every soothing sound she could muster in an effort to comfort him, “I’m sorry, Stevie.” She whispered when she felt the wetness of Steve’s tears against her neck.

“Can’t change it, angel,” Steve mumbled but he let her continue to hold him.

“Doesn’t make it ok, though.” Jordyn shot back.

Steve said nothing and Jordyn settled into a rocking motion with her hands moving slowly up and down Steve’s broad back. After a few minutes, Jordyn felt Steve relax against her slightly and she closed her eyes in relief. At least she could be here with him to give him some kind of comfort. They sat under the blanket with her rocking him like that for what could have been an hour or just a few minutes, Jordyn didn’t know. All she concentrated on was getting Steve to relax, she ran her hands up and down his back, through his hair, across his cheek, his arms, and all the while she kept up her soft mumblings of comfort.

Finally, Steve spoke.

“Was gonna take her dancing.”

“Oh, yea?”

Steve pulled back slightly and ran a hand over his face, “Yea, Stork Club. Eight O’Clock on the dot.”

“What kind of music?” Jordyn asked quietly.

“Something slow.” Steve looked down at Jordyn, “I didn’t know how to dance then, didn’t wanna step on her.”

“Considerate as always, Stevie.” Jordyn tilted her head up to smile at him.

“Learned how to dance since I got out of the ice.” Steve frowned at his now cold coffee and reached down to place it on the floor beside the couch.

“Yea?” Jordyn squeezed his hand, “I’m sure you wouldn’t step on her now.”

Steve hummed in agreement, “Not a chance.”

Jordyn opened her mouth to speak when Steve asked, “You want to see, angel?”

“What?” She asked slightly confused by his question.

“My dancing skills,” Steve explained with a slight smile. “Dance with me?”

“Um, yea, of course,” Jordyn smiled as brightly as she could at Steve’s question. She knew it wasn’t something to take lightly so she put everything she could into her smile and took the hand Steve offered her. He tossed the blanket off of them and they blinked in the bright light of the apartment for a minute before he stood up with far too much grace for someone of his size and a second later Jordyn found herself off the couch and in his arms.

“Holy shit.” Jordyn laughed at the sudden change of position, her hands tightened on Steve’s biceps causing him to wink at her.

“I’m quick, be warned, angel.”

“I see that.” Jordyn retorted. She settled into Steve’s arms but frowned at the lack of music, “Jarvis?” She called out.

“Yes, Ms. Pace?”

“Could you play...,” Jordyn's voice trailed off and she looked up at Steve expectantly for a song selection.

“Harry James and Kitty Kallen. It’s been a long, long time.” Steve supplied instantly. Jarvis said nothing, but suddenly the strains of a band began to fill the room. Without another word Steve pulled Jordyn closer to him and she closed her eyes as he led her through the steps of the dance.

_“Never thought that you would be standing here so close to me. There's so much I feel that I should say but words can wait until some other day.”_

Jordyn bit her lip at the lyrics, this song had special meaning to Steve and this day, she was sure of it. She looked up at Steve and saw that he was focused somewhere over her shoulder with that far away look in his eyes that she saw in Bucky’s eyes from time to time.

_“You'll never know how many dreams I've dreamed about you or just how empty they all seemed without you.”_

Steve twirled her suddenly and Jordyn let out an involuntary giggle at the unexpected movement. He caught her against him and spun them around with the kind of grace that always caught Jordyn by surprise when she really studied Steve. It was like her feet weren’t even touching the floor and it was hard not to smile at the sensation. Jordyn had never been one for dancing, at least not the way she was currently dancing with Steve. She’d always much preferred the frantic pace of a nightclub but now in Steve’s arms, her head against his shoulder, and a hand in his while he led them confidently through the practiced steps Jordyn couldn’t dream of a better way to dance.

Jordyn looked up at him she saw that he was now looking at her. The far away look that had been in his eyes was gone. He was here, fully with her in this moment and it made Jordyn’s breath catch in her throat.

_“Haven't felt like this my dear since I can't remember when. It's been a long, long time.”_

Steve slipped her hand from his and onto his shoulder as they continued to dance. His now free hand moved to the middle of her back and pulled her snugly against his chest. Jordyn’s fingers tightened in his material of Steve’s shirt and it was hard to remember her own name, let alone the steps she was trying to follow and because of that, she stumbled over her own feet. Steve caught her neatly and turned her stumble into an effortless dip, “Careful, angel.” His voice was husky and his blue eyes darker.

_“So, kiss me once, then kiss me twice then kiss me once again. It's been a long, long time. It's been a long, long time.”_

Jordyn nodded but said nothing as she stared back at Steve. The sound of a saxophone and a woman’s gentle voice filled the room and Steve pulled her up against him and they went on gliding through the room and around the couch. They danced for a few more moments, the band reaching a crescendo around them until the song came to an end. The last strains of the band had just faded away when Steve spoke.

“Thank you, angel,” His lips grazed Jordyn’s ear and she closed her eyes with a shiver that was hard to repress.

“Of course, Stevie,” Jordyn whispered, she leaned her head against his shoulder as Steve’s hand slid up from her back and into her hair. Jordyn felt a slight tug on a lock of her hair before Steve moved a hand to the back of her neck. She looked up at him when she felt his fingers begin to massage her neck gently. Their lips were now just inches apart with Steve’s head bent towards hers. His eyes moved over her face slowly before they came to rest on her mouth and Jordyn’s lips parted involuntarily. Steve’s fingers tightened on her neck and he started to tug her closer to him. Jordyn felt her mouth go dry and her eyes had just started to flutter closed when Bucky’s voice sounded.

“I see you finally got that dance, punk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, that just happened. Oops?  
> Here's the song that got me writing.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJFf29jUnrs


	19. Big gorramn mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever and a day. I was trying to figure out where to even go after that last chapter but then I got it together, so here we are. The next one will come faster. PROMISE.

Jordyn’s eyes went wide and her entire body went stock still at Bucky’s voice, but Steve had only grinned at Bucky with a slight shrug of one well-muscled shoulder.

“Guess I did.” Steve’s voice was casual and relaxed, which meant that it was the exact opposite of what Jordyn’s voice would have been if she could speak.

Instead, she opened her mouth and stuttered, “I-I, um-I,” She winced at herself and how she was tripping over her words, “Bucky, this, uh-”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and pushed away from the doorway where he had been standing, “You thirsty?”

“What?” Jordyn squeaked.

“Thirsty? I need a drink,” Bucky replied walking past where she was still standing in the circle of Steve’s arms.

“Um…” Jordyn bit her lip and tried to read Bucky’s response but she wasn’t getting anything. And what was more was that Steve didn’t seem to be sharing in how flustered she was. Glancing up at Steve she saw that he was completely unbothered by Bucky’s appearance, in fact, he seemed downright at ease.

“Have a drink, angel,” Steve told her his voice low. He dipped his head closer to her and Jordyn’s cheeks turned pink when she felt the ghost of his breath against her skin.

“It’s, like, freaking 8 am,” Jordyn responded with an arched eyebrow. She pushed back a bit on his chest to gain space, but only succeeded in putting an inch or two between them.

Steve laughed and looked down at where her hands were pushing at him, “I’m sure it’s 5’oclock somewhere. That’s a song, right? Or,” He waved a hand around before he let her go and stepped away from her, “I think it’s a song now?”

“I know that one!” Bucky’s voice sounded from the kitchen, “Jimmy Buffet!”

Jordyn crossed her arms and debated on whether or not she should grab her bag and slip out of the apartment but then Steve’s hand was on the small of her back and propelling her into the kitchen where Bucky was busy with a bottle of Prosecco and OJ.

“Mimosas?” Jordyn asked coming to stand awkwardly beside the bar counter. She bit her lip and fidgeted while she watched him prepare the drinks.

“Mimosas,” Bucky confirmed with a nod over his shoulder.

Jordyn twisted her hands together and cautioned a look at Steve who appeared to be fairly nonchalant while he refilled his coffee cup. When he noticed Jordyn staring at the mug in his hands he said, “Can’t even get a buzz anymore. It’d be a waste on me.”

“Oh.” Jordyn nodded. She was trying to make sense of how Bucky and Steve were acting, but most importantly, she was trying to get a handle on her own behavior. Jordyn was fairly sure she had been about to kiss Steve only moments before. And what the hell was that about? She swallowed hard and cast a furtive glance at Steve who was talking to Bucky and tried to understand it. Yes, she knew Steve was attractive, that wasn’t up for debate, but it had always been an abstract thought. A sort of flitting idea that she processed like she would appreciate a fine work of art or a pretty sunrise.

And then they had danced and that flitting thought had hit her full force, set up residence in her brain, and now seemed to be doing the damn cha cha through her brain. Jordyn had finally realized how sexy Steve was, now the problem was how was she going to unsee it? She couldn’t stop staring at Steve or stop feeling the ghost of how warm and sure his hands had been against her.

“Fuck,” Jordyn whispered. There was absolutely no way she was going to be unsee how hot Steve was. What was more was that she was all too aware it was impossible to not notice. In short, she was fucked.

“What was that, doll?” Bucky’s voice suddenly purred next to her ear causing Jordyn to yelp and jump. She had been staring so intently at Steve that she hadn’t noticed Bucky coming around to her side with her drink in hand.

“Don’t do that!” Jordyn gasped whirling around to stare at Bucky who was openly smirking at her.

“Your mimosa?” Bucky smiled innocently at her and held up her glass to her.

“T-thanks.” Jordyn stammered out and quickly took the glass from him. She sidestepped away from Bucky and moved towards the couch where she had only just settled when Steve appeared at her side.

“Pillow fort?” He asked her toeing the discarded blanket that was on the floor in front of them.

Jordyn took a deep drink of her mimosa and nodded quickly, “Yea, we could still do that.” She smiled weakly at Steve because she was already trying to devise a plan that helped her not notice how attractive he was. Maybe she could start imagining him with snot hanging from his nose or tell herself that he kicked kittens for fun, or that he didn’t replace the toilet paper roll when it was empty.

Jordyn pushed a hand through her hair with a shaky breath and lowered herself onto the floor where the blanket was, “Let’s go for it.” A pillow fort was harmless and a good step towards putting Steve back in the sort of big brother box he had previously existed to her in.

Bucky settled onto the floor next to Jordyn and slipped an arm around her waist tugging her against his side, “Pillow fort?” He asked.

“Yea, Stevie and I had been, um, talking about making one.” Jordyn fluffed out the blanket and bit her lip while she worked on smoothing the blanket out across her lap.

“Before the dancing?” Bucky asked taking a sip of his drink.

Jordyn nodded quickly, “Yea, before…the dancing.” She raised her glass to her lips to take a drink, if she was drinking then she wasn’t talking and that was a good thing.

“So where are you building it?” Bucky asked her. “Here, or…," Bucky leaned close so his lips grazed her ear, "somewhere more private?”

At Bucky’s question Jordyn went to answer at the exact moment that she tried to swallow which resulted in a strangled “What?” A second later and she was choking on the mouthful of mimosa she had been about to swallow when Bucky's lips had touched her ear.

“Slow down, angel.” Steve’s deep voice filled her ears and he was suddenly by her side thumping her back with one of his big hands. Jordyn groaned inwardly because once again she was thinking about his hands. Those incredibly strong, capable, warm hands and she was fucking done with it all.

Jordyn sucked in a deep breath and was about to try and talk herself down when Bucky grabbed her arms and yanked them above her head, “Hold your arms up over your head.”

“No, she’s gotta get it out of her throat. That isn’t gonna do anything.” Steve slapped at where Bucky held both of Jordyn’s hands over her head and smacked her on the back again.

“Holy shit.” Jordyn gasped, tears forming in her eyes at the smack from Steve.

“You’re gonna make her choke more, punk!” Bucky snapped giving Steve a jab in the side. He managed to keep Jordyn’s hands over her head as he did so and said, “She’s gotta freaking get it clear and this helps if she’s coughing.”

“Says who?” Steve replied making another grab to lower Jordyn’s hands.

“MY MA! That’s fucking who!” Bucky shot back and pushed at Steve.

“Oh, ho ho, well, WEBMD SAYS YOUR MA’S WRONG!” Steve shot back triumphantly and pulled Jordyn away from Bucky’s grasp.

At this Jordyn had to close her eyes and internally scream because now she was effectively sandwiched between two super soldiers. Two, incredibly beautiful men, that she was currently very attracted to and their hands were all over her. That, plus the fact that she could barely catch her breath had her head spinning. She had to get away from them and quickly before she passed out.

“Gotta go.” Jordyn wheezed out.

Bucky and Steve were busy yelling about who was it that had nursed Steve back to health in the fever of ’30 when Jordyn made her escape. She squirmed out from between the two of them and managed to get to her feet and around the couch before they even noticed a thing.

“Doll?” Bucky shot up from the floor.

“Angel?” Steve followed Bucky and gave her a curious look.

“Gotta go!” Jordyn blurted out repeating herself. She whirled around, threw open the door and bolted from the room before either man could react. There was no way that she was going to sit around drinking mimosas and getting sandwiched between both Bucky and Steve’s chests. Not a chance in hell, or at least not until she got a grip on herself. And getting a grip seemed like far more than a solo venture at this point and that meant she desperately needed Darcy.

Jordyn snatched her phone from her messenger bag and fired off a text that simply said, “Big gorramn mess. Help.” Shaking her head Jordyn pushed the button for Darcy’s floor and let out a silent thanks that it opened almost immediately. She glanced over her shoulder and said yet another thanks that neither Steve nor Bucky was in the hall behind her. Jordyn had just leaned against the elevator wall with a heavy sigh when Jarvis’ voice filled the small elevator, “Miss Lewis request me to tell you, She’s big damn hero and to report to her quarters immediately.”

Jordyn let out a shaky laugh, “Thanks, Jarvis.”

A few short moments later the elevator was sliding smoothly to a stop and Jordyn all but ran to Darcy’s door. She raised her hand to knock but the door flew open to reveal a smirking Darcy who was holding a coffee cup in one hand and twirling a lock hair with the other.

“The boys?” She asked looking at Jordyn over her mug of coffee.

Jordyn let out a tortured groan and nodded vigorously, “The boys.”

Darcy jerked her chin over her shoulder, “Get in here, hot stuff. We’ll sort it out.”


	20. Jarvis, please activate ‘Hell Nah’ security protocols.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! New content and so quickly too! Awesome, huh? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it. To those of you that are not digging the T3, sorry but it's kinda what I need right now so that's where we are going with this. To everyone else, buckle in because shit is gonna get real damn smutty soon. This chapter was setting all the goodness that I have swirling around in my brain. ;)
> 
> Comments make my writing muse work double time so share those thoughts and reactions. Love y'all.

“This calls for drastic measures. I’m calling Janey.”

“Unghh.” Jordyn waved a hand from where she was currently laying facedown on Darcy’s floor. She had promptly entered the apartment, dropped her bag, grabbed a pillow from the couch and flung herself down onto the fluffy area rug that highly resembled a fluffy cartoon cloud. She was still laying there wondering if she could suffocate herself in Darcy’s fluffy cloud carpet or if she’d have to actually figure out what to do about her new revelation about Steve.

“I’m not kidding, Janey. Jordyn’s got an all hands on deck, holy shit Mewmew chose a new owner type of crisis.” Darcy all but shouted into the phone and Jordyn scrunched her eyes shut and tried to bury her face further into the fluffy carpet fibers.

“Yea, it’s the boys.” Darcy huffed before she said, “Yes, of course. Always bring the vodka.”

“But it’s not even 9 am!” Jordyn wailed from the floor.

“Shut it you!” Darcy waved a hand at her, “It’s always time for vodka.”

“Always!” Janey’s muted shout came from the phone and it was hard for Jordyn not to crack a smile at that.

“’Kay.” Jordyn dropped her head back into the carpet and decided that maybe now wasn’t the best time to try and suffocate herself by way of carpet, besides if she waited she could maybe drink herself to death when Jane arrived.

“See you in 5, buttercup.” Darcy chirped. She tossed her phone onto the floor and threw herself down on the floor next to Jordyn.

“Tell me everything.”

“Mmmmm.” Jordyn turned her face to look at an expectant Darcy.

“Every last damn sordid detail. Capiche, Pace?” Darcy wagged a finger at her.

Jordyn propped herself up on her elbow, “But shouldn’t we wait for Ja-” She stopped dead when the door to Darcy’s apartment slammed open to reveal a very flustered looking Jane. A very flustered Jane with an extremely large bottle of vodka clutched in front of her.

“I didn’t know which size would work, so I got this huge thing. I didn’t even know they came this big. Look at this thing! It’s like, I dunno, two handles!” Jane waved the bottle in front of her and kicked the door closed with her foot.

“Nice!” Darcy whooped. She bounded up from the floor and started rummaging in her kitchen cabinets. “Cosmo or martini?” She asked Jordyn.

“Both.” Jordyn groaned which earned her both an approving look from Darcy and an “Oh dear,” from Jane.

“Coming up, boss. Hand me that shaker, Janeypoo?” Darcy nodded at Jane while she started filling a Hello Kitty bucket with ice. Jane put the shaker in Darcy’s outstretched hand and opened the fridge to look for the cranberry juice and olives necessary for each drink, but she popped her head out a second later and said, “Darce, all you have in here is freaking cake frosting and pizza.”

“Well, you know what means, right? Vodka shots, straight up!” Darcy crowed and started shaking the vodka and ice together.

“Bring me that cake frosting!” Jordyn reached a hand up. She let out a relieved sigh when a second later Jane plopped the frosting can and a spoon into her outstretched hand. “You’re a saint, Janey,” Jordyn breathed. She wasted no time in digging into the frosting, thank god, chocolate and let out a satisfied groan at the first spoonful, “A brainy, prize-winning scientist saint.”

Jane curtsied before she ambled back into the kitchen where Darcy was pouring what looked like the world’s largest shots out for each of them. “Holy shit, how many shots are in there?” Jane wondered watching her friend fill the glasses.

“Mmmm, like 5?” Darcy replied with a shrug, “Wade got these for me, ya know? Doesn’t like to go back to bottle too often, says it makes us look like alcoholics.”

Jane snorted at the explanation, “Sound logic.”

Darcy winked, “Obvi.” When she was done pouring the shots out she tossed the vodka bottle into the freezer and made her way over to where Jordyn was sprawled on the floor inhaling chocolate frosting. Jordyn sat up when the other two women sat next to her and reluctantly put down her can of frosting. She eyed the glasses in Darcy’s hands, shot glasses that far resembled tumblers except for that fact that they had ‘A Shot Glass’ written in red across them.

“Let’s do this,” Darcy grinned devilishly and passed out the glasses to her friends.

“Bottoms up,” Jane sighed and crossed herself quickly.

“This is a bad idea,” Jordyn whispered, but she raised her glass anyhow with Darcy and Jane.

“To bad ideas and even worse intentions.” Darcy toasted with a wink. At that, the three women took a fortifying breath and raised their glasses to their lips.

Jane began to sputter almost immediately, “Wait, we have to drink it all?!”

Darcy nodded but kept drinking her vodka down with the ease of a seasoned pro. Jordyn let out a groan around the edge of her glass, but she couldn’t let Darcy be the only one to finish the vodka in her cup. With a determined squeeze of her fingers, Jordyn fought through her urge to cough and tipped her glass back to better aid her drinking. After what seemed like an eternity the vodka ended and she pulled her glass away with a relieved sigh, “God, we are going to die today.”

“And Valhalla will welcome us!” Jane shouted waving her suddenly empty glass.

“Holy shit, Janey!” Jordyn laughed in amazement at Jane’s sudden turnaround.

“I see the Thor training has been paying off,” Darcy observed with a smile. “Just don’t fucking throw the glass on the ground, ok? I’ll get you a refill if you ask nicely.”

Jane winked at Darcy and placed her glass on the floor next to her with a satisfied sigh, “Don’t worry, I’m still Midgardian where it counts.”

“And what about where it doesn’t?” Jordyn mused with an arched eyebrow. She giggled at the sudden warmness that was filling her stomach from the large quantity of vodka she had just downed. Oh, yes, today was going to be filled with some bad decisions.

“Holy shit! The door.” Darcy gasped whirling around to look at her front door.

“What about it?” Jane asked snagging the frosting can from beside Jordyn.

“It’s not locked,” Darcy whispered.

“So?” Jordyn tried to snatch the spoon away from Jane, but the other woman leaned to the side holding the spoon and frosting away from Jordyn’s outstretched hands.

“YOU KNOW WHO COULD JUST WALTZ RIGHT IN HERE!” Darcy yelled.

“Voldemort?” Both women stopped fighting over the frosting and looked at the door with wide eyes.

“Wait…that’s not, like, you know a thing, right?” Jordyn asked after a second passed, “Because, a few years ago I woulda laughed, but…” She gestured around her and shrugged.

Darcy laughed and rolled to her feet, “Not Voldemort! The boys.”

“The boys.” Jane and Jordyn hissed.

“Yea! We need to secure the perimeter and get more vodka.” Darcy waved a hand and said, “Jarvis, please activate ‘Hell Nah’ security protocols.”

“Yes, Ms. Lewis. Would you like me to notify you if any men attempt to gain entry or wish to communicate?”

“Yes to both, but tell them that no one is in the apartment.” Darcy pulled the now chilled vodka bottle out of the freezer and made her way back to where her friends were now sharing the chocolate frosting. “Although, can you set up a video and audio feed for us if they show up?”

“Would these "they" be Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes?” Jarvis asked.

“Exactamundo, J.” Darcy shot finger guns at the ceiling with a grin, “Thanks, babycakes!”

“My pleasure, Ms. Lewis.”

“Alright, now that we’re secure. Spill.” Darcy shook the bottle at Jordyn’s empty glass.

Jordyn groaned and held her glass back out to Darcy, “Alright, but I’m gonna need another 5 shots to get this going.”

“Done and done, mama,” Darcy murmured as she poured.

“Valhalla, we come,” Jane whispered watching her glass fill with alcohol.

“So, today I was supposed to hang out with Stevie…um, Steve.” Jordyn corrected herself when she saw the knowing looks she got from both Jane and Darcy. “Anyhow, I got there and he was looking less than his perfect 10 self, he was just really sad and so I definitely wasn’t going to leave him alone.” Jordyn looked down at her cup and sighed, “When I asked him what was wrong he said it was the day. That he had had a date that he never made, a dance he’d never gotten to have.”

At Jordyn’s words, Darcy and Jane both sucked in a collective breath. “What?” Jordyn asked when she looked up and saw their pained faces.

“Peggy Carter,” Darcy said simply with a sad shake of her head.

“Oh, fuck. That was, oh, the date was with her?” Jordyn’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline and she bit her lip when she realized who Steve had been talking about. Since she had been doing her research she had come across Peggy Carter and it had only taken an hour or so before Jordyn could say that she had a certifiable woman crush on Carter. To put it quite simply, Peggy Carter was a badass of the first degree and Jordyn was in awe of the other woman’s exploits and bravery.

Jordyn spun her glass around in her hand, “No wonder Steve was so broken up.”

Darcy nodded, “He visits her pretty regularly at the nursing facility that she’s in. I know it’s been tough lately because her Alzheimer's has gotten more aggressive.”

Jordyn’s stomach dropped at that news, “So she isn’t remembering him anymore?”

“Well,” Jane held out a hand, “it’s not that she doesn’t remember him at all anymore because sometimes she’s good and she does. It’s just that, well….we’ve all noticed that he’s pretty torn up when she’s not herself. I mean, for him, it was just months ago that he had last seen her and now things are just so different.”

“Yea, that would…mess with someone.” Jordyn crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on the edge of her glass. She was thinking over how hard it was for Steve to confront an entire lifetime lost when Darcy spoke.

“So you danced and then what? Suddenly the hot button got pushed?”

Jordyn winced, “Yea, kinda. I mean, we almost kissed at the end of the song and it was so intoxicating just being that close to him that I wasn’t even thinking.” She shook her head and took a sip of her vodka with a grimace, “That’s the damn problem! I wasn’t thinking, I was just going with the flow and now I can’t even be in the same room as him without looking like an idiot.”

“Not to mention the fact that you’re sleeping with Bucky.” Jane chimed in.

Jordyn took another long drink from her cup, “Exactly and I can barely keep it together when he starts giving me “the look”. What the hell am I gonna do with two of them now?”

“Mmmm, I can only imagine the struggle. I’ve only observed the sexy smolder from afar and it’s made my fucking knees weak,” Darcy shook her head with a sigh, “I don’t even know what a woman would do when its power is fully unleashed and completely focused.”

“Your ovaries melt. That’s what happens,” Jordyn admitted with a look of defeat.

Jane let out a laugh at Jordyn’s words and topped off her glass. “Something tells me that me bringing the extra big bottle was entirely necessary.”

“Completely necessary because now I’m attracted to Steve and-and the whole fact that I gave him the dance he missed? How the hell am I supposed to just keep moving like that didn’t mean anything?” Jordyn flopped back down onto the floor and cradled her glass to her chest.

“You don’t,” Darcy observed.

“I’m fucked,” Jordyn whispered.

“Totally.” Jane agreed and joined Darcy on the floor.

“What the hell am I supposed to do?” Jordyn asked with a kick of her feet.

Darcy lay down next to her on her stomach, “Well, that depends.”

“Depends?” Jordyn asked turning to look at her friend, “What’s it depend on?”

“I think it depends on what you want, to be honest,” Darcy replied quietly.

“On what I want?”

“Yea, on what you want. Haven’t you noticed how the both of them are around you? Not to mention the way Steve has been getting closer?” Jane asked.

“Wait, what do you mean how they are around me?” Jordyn propped herself up on her elbows to get a better look at both Jane and Darcy.

Darcy laughed, “Dude, they both want you.”

Jordyn’s mouth fell open at Darcy’s words. A blush swept over her cheeks and she gave a vehement shake of her head, “What?! No. No fucking way.”

“Yea, fucking way.” Jane gestured with her glass, “They look at you like you’re a buffet and they're starved. Snap your fingers, babe, and those two are gonna come running.”

“I, just – I mean, yeah, maybe Bucky. He loves the sex, but Steve?” Jordyn’s mind was racing, she felt like she had just stepped into an alternate reality with the news that Steve was looking at her like a buffet. She had just thought it was strictly platonic between them, he’d always been such a gentleman and so sweet but then again, she hadn’t been around Steve long enough to figure out what his behavior could mean. And then there was Bucky, and according to Bucky, he didn’t share.

So with that in mind Jordyn blurted out, “But Bucky doesn’t share.”

A moment of silence passed and Jordyn didn’t miss the shared look between Darcy and Jane. She frowned and said, “What? What’s that look mean? I saw it!”

Darcy tucked a lock hair behind her with a grin, “Yea, uh, about that no sharing rule.”

“What about it?” Jordyn asked quickly.

Darcy shrugged, “Wellllll, it just might not be a hard and fast rule.”

“At least, not where Steve is concerned,” Jane added with a sip of her drink.

“What do you mean?” Jordyn shot up into a sitting position, “Explain. Now. Go.”

Darcy bit her lip, took a deep breath, she put her drink down and leaned closer to the other women as if she was about to tell them a secret. “Ok, look, you know how I started helping you with research whenever I wasn’t busy with sciency things?”

Jordyn nodded, “Yea, it’s been a big help. Thanks, babe.”

“No problem, sugar bear.” Darcy tipped her head towards her shoulder and paused a moment before she said, “Well, the thing is when I was digging around I found some old interviews with The Howling Commandos and they sorta said that Steve and Bucky are totally into tag teaming.”

Jordyn clutched her drink, “WHAT?”

Darcy nodded, “Yea, total two-on-one action during the war. Deliciously kinky, huh?”

“Holy shit. How long have you know this?!” Jordyn leaned forward and grabbed Darcy and Jane’s shoulders.

Darcy winced, “I found it last week.”

“OH. MY. GOD.” Jordyn gave Darcy a shake and scooped up her glass, “I gotta drink all of this, every last fucking drop.” She shook her head and took a burning drink from the vodka before turning her gaze to Jane, “How long?” She asked with a finger jab.

“I JUST found out yesterday.” Jane held her hands up in placation, “Darcy made a joke about them giving you the ‘ol razzle dazzle when you three went out to dinner and I made her explain from there.”

“The ol’ razzle dazzle?!” Jordyn whirled on Darcy who was now snorting with laughter.

“What? It’s better than the ol’ two step, right? Wait, no, that’s kinda cool too.” Darcy tapped her chin thoughtfully with a laugh. Jordyn thought of how she wanted to throttle Darcy so she just grabbed the can of frosting and shoved a spoonful in her mouth.

Darcy forced herself to stop laughing and grabbed onto Jordyn’s arms, “I’m sorry, ok? I wanted to tell you sooner, but how the fuck am I supposed to tell you that I think they wanna London Bridge you? HOW? That isn’t something that I can just bust out over pancakes.”

Jordyn sighed, “Guhhhh, I know. Ok, I know, I just don’t know what to do now.”

“I say make a super soldier sandwich.” Jane wiggled her eyebrows and raised her glass to her lips. When Jordyn looked at her like she was crazy she rolled her eyes, “Oh, come on, woman. Don’t even act like that’s unappealing for even a second. We all know it’d be a hot combo.”

“Janey’s kinky. FYI.” Darcy told her and settled back on the floor with a sigh, “Look, I think, well, never mind what I think because if we were going off of that you’d be fucking doing your duty to your country, double time, if you know what I mean.”

Jordyn couldn’t help but laugh at Darcy’s words, “Ok, that notwithstanding, what the hell do I do?”

“Do what you feel comfortable with,” Jane answered.

Darcy nodded along, “Yup, nothing more and nothing less.”

Letting out a deep sigh, Jordyn tapped the side of her half full glass, took a sip and then said, “Ok, you know what? I have to see this interview.”

“So glad you asked, m’lady.” Darcy smiled and rubbed her hands together deviously, “J-man, can you please roll the footage that I marked as ‘top secret special goodness’?”

“Of course, Ms. Lewis. Would you prefer it on the flat screen?”

“That would be perfect. Thanks, J-man.” Darcy blew a kiss at the ceiling and crawled back so that her back was against the couch. “Alright, ladies, get ready to hold on to your panties. One top secret lost interview with Howling Commando, DumDum Dugan, coming right up!”

A moment passed and then the flat screen on the wall in front of the trio came to life, an older DumDum, or Timothy, Dugan sat in front of the screen. Jordyn felt a smile turn up the sides of her lips when she saw that Dugan was wearing his customary bowler hat. He looked older than he had in the stills Jordyn had viewed of him with Steve and Bucky, but not too terribly much older, she would have guessed that they were within a decade or so of Steve’s disappearance. She glimpsed a time and date stamp at the bottom of the screen and saw that she was right, it had May 4th, 1960 when the interview had been recorded. Jordyn bit her lip and nodded to herself because it suddenly made sense why Darcy had come across the footage before she had. Jordyn had been focused on trying to research and understand the Avengers within their own historical context, which meant tons of background work and for Steve and Bucky that meant she hadn’t really gotten past the 30’s just yet. Meanwhile, Darcy had skipped ahead and had looked at the more recent news on the Avengers. Jordyn looked at Darcy again, but this time suspiciously because she was certainly sure that something like this wouldn’t just be open for anyone to see. And that asked the question of where and how did Darcy even find this interview in the first place.

“Would you care to explain that last statement?”

Jordyn was jerked from her thoughts by the interviewer’s sudden question. She refocused on the screen and lifted her glass to her lips for a hasty drink. A cursory glance to her left and right showed that Darcy and Jane were raptly watching the screen as if it were the most interesting soap opera to ever be televised. Dugan’s voice pulled her attention back to the screen and she held her breath for what he was about to say.

Dugan shifted awkwardly in his seat and looked down before he straightened his hat and gave the camera a cheeky grin, “Certainly. Do you mean the question where you asked about how Cap and Barnes spent their free time?”

“Yes, that question. Can you tell me anything in particular about their activities in Paris?

“Ah, ol’ Paree.” Dugan grinned and settled back into his chair with a satisfied sigh, “Now that city knows how to show a man a good time.”

“Does it now? And were you ever witness to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes during this “good time”?”

Dugan rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side, “Yea, I was. Few times, too.”

“What can you tell me about those occurrences?”

“I’ll tell you we had a _damn_ good time.”

“Yes, but what in detail occurred? You made a statement, earlier, before the cameras were rolling…” The interviewer’s voice trailed off in an attempt to get Dugan talking again.

Dugan leaned forward in his chair with a shrug, “What? That the Cap and Barnes pretty much did everything together?”

“Yes, that…but you made the comment in reference to sexual encounters, did you not?”

“Sure did.”

“Anything you would like to elaborate on?”

“You want me to spell it out for ya, don’tcha?” He wiggled his fingers at the interviewer with a laugh, “Fine, fine. Since you seem so hard pressed to know what they got up to in the boudoir, I’ll tell. Not like they’ll have to hear about it now.”

“That would be appreciated, Mr. Dugan. And, please know that all of this is confidential.”

Dugan rolled his eyes but he spoke, “Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers, yea, you know the pair of them shared a woman between the two of ‘em. It wasn’t out of the ordinary when you’ve been stationed a thousand miles away from home and you’ve nearly had your head blown clean off. Why not share something nice with your ruck mate?” He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the interviewer a grin, “A sweet girl between friends is a nice treat after a long day of tryna to not get murdered, you know? The two of them really took to sharing a beautiful dame, not that the skirt ever complained about it.”

Jordyn’s fingers tightened so hard on the glass in her hand that she was surprised it didn’t shatter, “Oh my god.”

“Holy shit, I wanna be that skirt.” Darcy groaned into her fist.

Jane just giggled and sipped from her cup, “This is salacious. I love it.”

Jordyn was shaking her head and trying to wrap her brain around what she had just heard when Jarvis’ voice filled the room and the scene on the flat screen changed to show the outside of Darcy’s door.

The outside of Darcy’s door where both Steve and Bucky stood.

“Oh my god.” Jordyn squeaked out when she saw both men on the screen. Bucky had his arms crossed and was shaking his head. Steve had his hands on his hips and turned suddenly to look directly at the camera, which meant he was looking directly out at the trio from the screen.

“Dude, how’d he know where the fuckin’…..” Darcy breathed.

“He’s the man with a plan, duh,” Jane offered with a wag of her almost empty glass of vodka. “Of course, he knows where the camera is, he’s a tactical genius.”

“I have informed both Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes that there is no one in the residence. However, they do not believe this and wish to speak with Ms. Pace.”

“Unghhhhh.” Jordyn scrambled to her feet and whirled around wildly, “I gotta run, or hide or I don’t know. Jump out of the window!”

“We’re on like the 80th floor! You aren’t jumping out of anything!” Darcy shot to her feet and put a hand on her hip. “Besides they can’t get in here, so it’s cool.”

At Darcy’s words, a forceful knock sounded and the three women froze, “Are you positive?” Jane asked with a tilt of her head.

“It’s just a knock. People knock.” Darcy replied with a toss of her head.

“If I could redirect your attention to the screen. There is a message.” Jarvis’ voice had the women whipping around to look at the screen which showed Steve holding up a piece of paper with _Angel, come out_ scrawled across it.

“Angel?” Darcy and Jane grinned knowingly at Jordyn.

“Shut up.” She growled at them.

“Oh, look, Bucky’s adding something to it.” Darcy pointed excitedly at the flat screen. Jordyn rolled her eyes when she saw the NOW that he had added in big block letters under Steve’s message.

“How are they even? Who just carries around sharpies and paper?” Darcy asked shaking her head.

Jordyn smiled at that, “Steve’s always drawing, sometimes he’s got a whole pocket full of stuff.”

“Sounds like you know your men,” Jane said softly. She smiled at her friend and put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you going out there?”

“No idea and my decision-making skills are not the best right now given that I’m kinda sorta….maybe a little drunk.” Jordyn held her fingers up, almost pinching them together, to illustrate how maybe a little drunk she was.

“Good point,” Jane replied. She turned to look at the door when another loud knock sounded and Jordyn saw Bucky looking at the camera impatiently.

She shook her head quickly, “Nope, no way I can go out there right now. I wouldn’t even know what to say normally, let alone right now.”

“Then drink up and let’s ride out the super soldier storm that’s brewing out there.” Darcy flopped down onto the couch and gestured for her friends to join her. “We can warm up the leftover pizza when the frosting runs out.”

Jordyn smiled and was about to drop down onto the couch when she saw a second message being held up in front of the camera.

“Shittttttt,” Jordyn breathed as her eyes moved over the short message.

_We need to talk. We’ll be waiting at home._


	21. Captain's Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL....Y'ALLLLLLLL  
> I can't even with all the really fucking awesome comments you left. I love ITTTTTT. Also, sorry in advance for this one being a bit of a cliff hanger, but the next chapter sorta is....nothing but beautiful, glorious smut. SO MUCH SMUT. Anyhow, enjoy :D

Jordyn stood in front of Bucky’s apartment door and wrung her hands.

“Just go in there. This is your place too.” She whispered to herself as she shifted from foot to foot. Jordyn had made her drunken way from Darcy’s apartment nearly half an hour ago and had been standing in front of Bucky, no, Bucky’s and her apartment door for the better part of that time. She bit her lip and considered bolting when the door suddenly opened to reveal a slightly amused looking Steve.

“Hi,” Jordyn said when her drunk brain couldn’t think of anything else.

“Hi,” Steve said with a grin. He held the door open wider and stepped to the side, “Why don’t you come inside, angel.”

“Mm, yep, ok.” Jordyn nodded dumbly. She hesitated for a moment and then Steve was wrapping a hand around her wrist and tugging her gently inside.

“Not like we haven’t known you’ve been standing out there pacing and mumbling to yourself for, oh, I don’t know…the last twenty minutes.” Bucky gave her a raised eyebrow when she appeared in the living room.

“Oh, shut up,” Jordyn muttered, she stuck a tongue out at him in retaliation for his words.

“Very mature.” Bucky mused. He crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into the couch to watch her unsteady progress towards the armchair that sat in the corner of the living room space. With a thump, Jordyn landed in the overstuffed leather armchair that had replaced the cold and hard furniture that had been in the apartment when Jordyn had first arrived. She bit her lip and yanked the fluffy throw that was on the chair’s arm over her body with a quick jerk of her hand. Curling her feet under her, Jordyn pulled the blanket up to her chin and cautioned a look at Bucky and Steve.

Bucky was looking at her with a smirk, his head tilted to the side, one hand tapping lightly against the arm of the sofa he was currently lounging in. Steve was looking at her with an expression that seemed caught between earnestness and reproach.

Jordyn frowned at the look on Steve’s face, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Steve said nothing but merely crossed his arms and let out a deep sigh.

“Well, Stevie?” Jordyn pressed, her hands tightening in the blanket.

Steve shook his head, “I’m looking at you like that because this is not going how I hoped.”

“What isn’t?” Jordyn asked.

“Nothing.” Steve said softly with a shake of his head, “You’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed.”

At Steve’s words, Jordyn shot up in her seat with an indignant huff, “Look, I’m good. Let’s talk, that’s what you wanted to do, right?”

“Yes, but not like this,” Steve replied smoothly. He nodded at the bedroom door that as open, “Go to bed, angel.”

“No.” Jordyn lifted her chin up in defiance.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “She gets like this when she’s been drinking.” He explained to Steve, who to Jordyn’s annoyance nodded understandingly.

“I get like what, Bucky?” Jordyn spit out between teeth that were clenched together. “Get like what, huh?”

Bucky leaned forward and held out his hand as he began to list out her drunk traits with a tick of each of his fingers, “Obstinate. Stubborn. Crazy. Mouthy. Wild.”

Jordyn rolled her eyes at him, “You forgot sassy.”

Bucky cracked a smile at that, “So I did, doll face.”

At Bucky’s smile, Jordyn felt her insides get warm. She melted at the sight of his smile, especially when he leaned forward and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. Jordyn’s breath caught the sight of it and she forced her eyes off of his mouth to see Bucky’s eyes on her. Oh, and that gaze was definitely smoldering.

Jordyn leaned forward in her own chair in a mirror of Bucky’s pose but her hand slipped from the side of the armchair causing her to jerk to side.

“Fuck.” She groaned in annoyance at herself. She suddenly wasn’t looking so sexy, she bet she looked more than the tiny bit drunk she had told Darcy earlier, which made sense given that they had proceeded to have another two “shots” of vodka before she had finally decided to venture home.

A hand on her shoulder made her look up to see Steve nearly glowering down at her, “Time for bed.” It seemed that he didn’t think she was so sexy anymore either.

“Double fuck,” Jordyn muttered at his expression. Steve shook his head and hooked a hand under her armpit, to pull her up but Jordyn jerked away with him suddenly.

“Hey, I told you, Stevie. I’m fine.” Jordyn concentrated on each word and put extra emphasis on fine.

Steve made another grab for her but Jordyn twirled away and moved behind the couch, “Look, I don’t think this is the time for the conversation we had hoped to have with you.”

“And why is that?” Jordyn crossed her arms.

“I said it before and I’ll say it again, angel. You’re too drunk for the topic.”

Jordyn’s mouth went into a hard line at Steve’s reply, “And I said it before and I’ll say it again. I’m fine. I’m a big girl, ok? I can handle it.”

Bucky was watching the scene with rapt attention, in fact, he was grinning and took the opportunity to stretch out on the couch while Steve and Jordyn went back and forth.

“It’s like watchin’ you fight with yourself.” He said with a laugh, which earned him a look from both Steven and Jordyn because neither of them was sure which of them he was talking to.

Jordyn looked up from Bucky to see Steve edging around the couch to her, his eyes moved to the bedroom just behind her and she knew he was calculating the easiest way to put to her bed. And for some reason, the thought made her mad, very, very mad because who was he thinking he could boss her around when she was just fine.

So with a toss of her head, Jordyn blurted out, “I know how you two used to share women, ok? And I know that’s what you wanna bring up with me!

Steve stilled at Jordyn’s words. Bucky sat up and looked at her over the back of the couch with a look that was positively feral.

“Do you now?” Bucky purred.

“Yup. Uh-huh.” Jordyn nodded but took a quick step back at the way Bucky was looking at her. He’d put a hand on the back of the couch and was leaning over the edge of it in a way that Jordyn wondered if he was going to leap over it and tackle her.

“How’d you find out? About before?” Steve’s soft voice jerked Jordyn’s attention away from a very hungry looking Bucky.

“Umm…I just, I found out.”

“From the research?” Steve asked walking towards her slowly.

“Yea.” Jordyn took another step back.

“And how exactly did you think we wanted to bring this up to you?” Steve’s voice was low, soft, and he was still walking towards her. Bucky had slid back from where he’d been poised over the couch and was watching Steve’s approach with interest.

“Well, I…um,” Jordyn’s words failed her because her moment of bravery and defiance had passed and now she wasn’t quite sure what to say, “well, you know.” She finished lamely.

“No, I don’t know. How about you explain it to me.”

Now Steve was in front of her, just a few inches away, so close that she could feel the heat from his body. It made Jordyn want to run and go to bed, she was suddenly regretting that she hadn’t let Steve boss her into going to sleep. The look in his eyes was on par with Bucky’s, those sky blue eyes darker than she’d seen them before. His tongue darted out and dragged across his bottom lip, Jordyn’s eyes followed the motion and she let out a sigh.

“You gonna answer me?” Steve asked forcing her eyes back up to his but looking him in the eyes was a big mistake. A shudder went through her body when she saw the intensity in Steve’s gaze. Big fucking mistake.

“I-I…I,” Jordyn blinked and then looked down at her feet, “I mean, the three of us…you want it to be the three of us, right?” She kept her gaze on her feet when she finished speaking and the silence in the apartment was deafening.

Then, Steve’s fingers touched her jaw gently and he tipped her face up to look up at him, “Yea, darling, that’s what we want.”

A hot flush spread over Jordyn’s cheeks at Steve’s words. Bucky moved up into her periphery line of sight and she took in a quick breath when she realized that she was caged in by both men, Bucky on her left, Steve angled in front of her, which meant now the only way to move was back through the open bedroom door.

Jordyn swallowed hard and took a hasty step backward, she winced when she realized that she was walking right into the open bedroom that was in front of her.

“You ok, angel?” Steve’s voice pulled her back to the present situation. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, at least not right away but she finally blurted out, “I have to use the bathroom!”

Both men watched as Jordyn then turned and bolted from the room and into the bedroom. Once she was there she made a beeline for the bathroom, she slipped on the small Hello Kitty rug she had put in the bathroom and let out a less than graceful, “Fuck!” as she crashed to the ground. Pulling herself upright she quickly slammed the door and locked it.

Jordyn let out a tiny groan. She was sitting on the floor with her back against the door and she didn’t have a fucking clue what she should do with the two men outside. Not a fucking, damn, clue. And what was more was that she had left her Starkphone outside in her bag so she couldn’t even text Darcy and Jane demanding to know what her next move should be.

“Fuckkkkk,” Jordyn hissed leaning her head against the door. She sucked in a deep breath before she suddenly sprang to her feet, “Get it together, Pace.”

Gripping the counter tightly she bit her lip and took a look at herself in the mirror, “I’m ok, I’m so alright. I’m fucking peachy.” She nodded to herself and splashed some water on her face, “I’m so ok it’s not even funny.”

Except that with water dripped from her face, her skin feeling so hot that clothing was uncomfortable and the feeling that her stomach was doing somersaults Jordyn really didn’t feel all that alright.

“Get it together, get it together, get it together,” Jordyn quietly chanted to herself while giving herself a mental shake. She was alright, she could do this, they wanted her. Steve had said much, hadn’t he? She was going to get through this and she was going to be all-fucking-right. All she had to do was walk out of the bathroom door and keep it together long enough to get her hands on them because that was what Darcy had drunkenly slurred to her.

“Get your hands on those fucking pecs. I beg of you.”

Jordyn gave herself a firm nod, “I will, shield sister. I fucking will.”

Turning towards the door, Jordyn reached out and grabbed the knob and before her nerves could stop her she threw it open. She wasn’t sure what she expected when she stepped out but it certainly wasn’t a dimly lit room, that upon first glance had no one in it or at least it didn't until she took a few steps further and saw Steve leaning up against one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. He was gazing out towards the city and Jordyn felt her stomach clench at the sight of him leaning against the glass with the cityscape in front of him. In short, he looked utterly breathtaking.

  
“Goddammit,” Jordyn growled looking at Steve.

At the sound of her voice, he looked up and back at her, “Hey, angel.”

“Hey,” Jordyn whispered.

“Buck is ordering Indian takeout….we’ll just ease into it, sweetheart.” Steve turned to face her, “Just spend some time with each other, ok? Work on getting used to the three of us.”

Jordyn bit her lip at the gentle tone of Steve’s voice. It was like he was actively working on not scaring a skittish animal, “I’m ok, Stevie.”

Steve smiled at her and nodded, “I know, sweetheart. We’re just gonna go slow, ok? Buck and I think it’s best.”

Jordyn frowned at Steve’s words, she could hear Bucky’s voice in the next room, the bedroom door was ajar so the quiet sound of him talking into the phone, ordering dinner, was barely audible.

“Steve…” Jordyn’s voice was soft and maybe because of that Steve turned away back towards the city that was glittering in front of him.

“Yea, angel?”

“Maybe I don’t want to go slow.”

Steve sighed, “Angel, we’ll talk about this in the morning, ok? For right now, let’s go pick a movie out. Do you want to watch one of those rom-coms you love so much? I swear Bucky and me will shut up about whatever you pick.”

Jordyn closed her eyes and stepped closer to Steve. She had to get this going or she was scared that she never would. She was scared that she was going to wake up in the morning and pretend that none of this had ever happened and that her shot with both Bucky and Steve would have slipped right out of her fingers because she was worried about what was taboo and what wasn’t.

Fuck it, she thought to herself and before she could talk herself out of it yanked her top off and over her head.

“Steve,” Jordyn whispered.

No sooner had the fabric hit the floor than Steve’s head jerked up from where it had been bowed observing the traffic below.

“Angel.” Steve turned quickly to look at her, his voice was rough and a thrill ran through Jordyn to her feet.

“Yea.” She winked at him as she took a step forward and kicked her shoes off. Jordyn licked her lip and lowered her hands to the waistband of her jeans, “Forget taking it slow, Stevie. I want this.”

Jordyn crossed the space between herself and Steve as quickly as she could, “I want you and I want Bucky. That’s what you want to hear, isn’t it?” Her hands landed on his chest as she finished speaking.

Steve’s eyes closed briefly before he opened them, “Yes, angel, that’s what I want to hear.” His hands moved to circle her wrists and he shook his head, “But…not now. I think you need more time.”

“Fuck that,” Jordyn groaned. She leaned up against him and reached for his shirt, “I don’t need more time. I need you. I need you and Bucky.”

“Do you?” Steve’s voice was rougher than it had been before and before Jordyn knew it he had reached out and flipped their position so that her back was pressed against the cool glass of the window.

“Yes.” Jordyn croaked out looking up at Steve. There was something different about him now. His eyes were more focused, more predatory, a hardness to his face that had never been there before. His hands were resting on her waist, his fingers barely brushing the skin beneath the waistband of her jeans and Jordyn wished he’d push his hand further down.

Steve stepped closer to her, he lowered his face until it was only an inch away from her, “If we do this…there’s some rules, sweets.”

At the new nickname, something in Jordyn flipped on and she leaned into Steve’s touch. This was entirely different than their previous interactions and they both knew it, the nickname just seemed to be confirmation.

“Like what?” Jordyn asked.

“Like I’m in charge.” Steve murmured, his lips brushed against her cheek as he spoke.

Jordyn’s eyes went wide at his statement and she leaned back to look up at him, “What?”

“Sex with Buck, it’s good isn’t it?”

“The best.”

Steve smiled at her admission, “Buck did always know how to make a woman feel good.”

“Yea.” Jordyn breathed trying to figure out Steve’s earlier statement. “What do you mean, you’re in charge?” She finally asked while doing her best to meet Steve’s laser-like stare.

“He means,” Bucky’s voice suddenly came at her elbow causing Jordyn to jerk to the side, “that he’s the alpha, the dominate, in this situation.”

“What?” Jordyn felt her own eyes widen at Bucky’s words. Had no one told her, or she not been in the situation herself she would have assumed the very opposite. Steve’s polite and relaxed demeanor, his gentleness, his kindness, that soft smile he gave her when she did something thoughtful, his reserved manner, all of it spoke to someone who would not be what Bucky had just said.

However, Bucky just shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile, “Stevie makes the rules. You want him, then we follow ‘em, doll face.”

Jordyn’s mouth went dry at Bucky’s words and she turned to look at Steve who was giving her what could only be termed as an assessing look. “Oh,” She whispered.

“Yea, oh.” Steve pressed her further into the glass, his hands pushing her own against the cool surface. “If you want us, sweets. You listen to me. Captain’s orders or nothing at all.”

Bucky stepped close and leaned his chin against Steve’s shoulders, “Captain’s orders, doll face.”

Jordyn felt like she had stepped into an alternate reality as she stood in nothing but her bra and jeans in front of Bucky and Steve, but she nodded anyhow, “O-ok, captain’s orders.”

At her words, a light seemed to go on behind Steve’s eyes, “That so, darling?”

“Yes.” Jordyn licked her lips and noticed how intently Steve’s eyes followed the movement. “Yes, captain’s orders.”

Steve's fingers brushed lightly up the side of her ruby red bra strap and she was silently grateful that she had bought a whole new set of lingerie for Bucky’s eyes. It was definitely doing double duty now with the way that Steve’s eyes were moving over her.

“Safeword,” Steve said simply.

Jordyn’s nose wrinkled in confusion, “What?”

Steve leaned close, his lips grazing over hers, “You’re gonna need a safeword if we’re gonna do this, sweets.”

“Something that tells us you want to stop,” Bucky supplied.

Jordyn nodded slowly, “Umm…’Bama?”

“’Bama?” Both men cocked their heads to the side and gave her a curious look.

“Yea, I mean, if we are talking about football when we should be having sex then I’d say something has gone wrong, right?”

Steve chuckled and leaned forward to put an arm on one side of Jordyn, “Yea, I’d say something has gone terribly wrong.” He nuzzled the side of her neck and Jordyn was about to close her eyes when she felt the sharp bite of his teeth on her skin.

“Oh!” Her eyes flew open and she blinked up at Steve who was looking at her with a lazy smile.

“Remember your safeword,” He murmured.

Jordyn swallowed hard, “I-uh, ok.”

Steve was still smiling lazily at her when he continued, “Because it’s time to play a game, sweets.”

“Mmmm, I thought this was coming.” Bucky leaned in close to her against Steve’s arm with a wink.

“A game?” Jordyn asked quietly. She was excited but also nervous, extremely nervous, and it seemed a valid response from the look she was getting from Bucky and the energy she was picking up from Steve.

Steve’s free hand caught her chin and tugged her closer to him, “It’s a very special game.”

Jordyn couldn’t help herself, “What is it?”

Steve opened his mouth to reply but Bucky suddenly cut him off, “Be gentle.”

Jordyn watched Steve’s expression darken, he turned to look at Bucky sharply, “Be gentle?”

“Yea, she’s….not used to this,” Bucky tilted up his chin in defiance and Jordyn didn’t miss how his shoulders squared slightly.

Steve tilted his head to the side, “Alright. I’ll be gentle but you’re going to pay for not asking.”

Bucky’s eyes closed briefly at Steve’s words, “I understand.”

“Good.” Steve’s hand darted out to touch the side of Bucky’s face and then it was gone as suddenly at it had been there.

Jordyn’s mouth nearly dropped open at the exchange. Bucky was certainly right, she wasn’t used to this.

Steve settled his hands on her hips and tugged her against him, “Since Bucky wants me to be gentle, I know exactly which game we’ll play, sweets.”

Jordyn bit her lip, “What is it?”

“Steve Says.” Steve’s fingers dipped below the waistline of her jeans briefly before he hooked his fingers into her belt loops, “And that means all you have to do is what I say. Simple.”

Bucky’s fingers gently touched the side of Jordyn’s neck, “You’re gonna like this, doll.”

“I’m gonna sit there,” Steve pointed behind him to an armchair that sat in the corner of the room, “while you and Bucky-”

“Take captain’s orders?” Jordyn asked leaning closer to Steve. If she was going to do this, she was going to fucking do this. It didn’t matter if she wasn’t used to it, this was her new reality, especially if she wanted both of the men in front of her.

“Exactly,” Steve grinned at her response. “That’s exactly right, my sweet girl.” He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, or what would have been a gentle kiss if his right hand hadn’t slipped down to pull own the zipper to her jeans before sliding right into her panties to cup her pussy.

“Mmmm,” Steve broke the kiss off with a satisfied sound when Jordyn’s hips bucked up to press against his hand, “Someone’s eager to play? That right?”

“Yes.” Jordyn gasped out.

Steve smiled at Jordyn’s answer and took a step back from her. Jordyn had to repress the disappointed sound that threatened to come from her throat at Steve’s absence, not that it mattered since he heard and saw her reaction, “Ah ah ah, sweets. Be patient.” Steve wagged a finger at her, walked to the chair, and settled into it with exaggerated slowness, “Much better.”

Jordyn bit her lip and cautioned a look at Bucky who was watching Steve with unwavering attention. “Come on,” Bucky held a hand out to her and without looking away from Steve pulled her into the center of the room until they were only a few feet away from the other man.

“Now that’s much better,” Steve smiled at them, his face barely visible in the dimly lit bedroom. “Here’s the rules, sweets. You only get what I offer you, nothing more and nothing less. And what I offer you is only what I tell you to do, do you understand?” Steve folded his arms across his chest.

“Yes,” Jordyn whispered.

"If you get greedy then the games stops so listen closely and behave."

Jordyn nodded, "I understand."

“Good girl.” Steve purred. “If things get uncomfortable just use your word, sweets. We’ll stop as soon as you say.” Steve leaned forward in his chair, “You are really the one in charge here, do you understand? As soon as you want to stop, we stop. No questions.”

Jordyn took in a deep breath, “Ok.”

“Good.” Steve smiled again, “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way….I’d say it’s time for a round of Steve Says, don’t you?”


	22. Shut up and kiss me, soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I'm soooooooo sooooo sorry it took forever but life happens and then I had no inspiration which was terrible, but I FOUND MY MUSE AGAIN. And that means updates will happen with far more alacrity. Ok, YAY!

Jordyn couldn’t believe what was going on, that this was going on. That she was standing in her bedroom with one Steve Rogers, Captain America, looking at her with pure lust while another national icon stood at the ready to do god only knew what to her. She let out a shuddering breath and didn’t miss the way that Steve’s eyes moved over her ruby red-clad breasts. A blush colored her cheeks because it was evident that the proper and well-mannered Steve she had come to know wasn’t the man sitting in the chair across from her. Jordyn swallowed hard and fought against the uneven feeling that was making it difficult for her to stand up straight without swaying. She wanted to go back in time and tell herself to put the last “shot” of vodka down when she still dipped to the side, something she knew that Steve’s eyes hadn’t missed.

Clasping his hands together Steve leaned forward in his chair, he was about to open his mouth to speak or presumably give an ‘order’ but a gentle chime interrupted him. A moment later Jarvis’ voice spoke, “The take out that you previously ordered has arrived. Would you like for me to have them leave the order?”

Bucky let out a frustrated sound and Jordyn saw him clenching a fist in aggravation, “Yes.”

“No,” Steve said quickly, “Bucky will go get the food now.”

Bucky sighed, “Will I?”

“Yea, you will. Set it out too.”

“Mmmm, fine.” Bucky’s fingers brushed along Jordyn’s naked back for a second and then he was gone, striding purposefully out the bedroom door. 

Jordyn turned to watch Bucky leave the room in confusion, “Wha-”

“Shhh, sweets,” Steve slid gracefully from the chair he had been sitting in to stand in front of her, “Take off your jeans.”

“Um, I-”

“Now.”

“Shit,” Jordyn whispered. She took one look at the raised eyebrow Steve was giving her and gave him a quick nod, “Ok.” At her words a smile that Jordyn could only describe as brilliant crossed Steve’s face.

“That’s my girl.” He murmured as she obediently pulled her jeans off. When her pants were in a pile on the floor she shifted awkwardly from foot-to-foot, unsure of what to do next so she looked to Steve hoping he’d make good on the rules of Steve Says. Steve was regarding her with a look of pure focus. He shook his head and ran a hand slowly down her side until his fingers came to rest against the side of the matching ruby red panties she wore.

“You’re a fucking picture.” His fingers twisted in the satiny material, “Absolutely beautiful.”

Jordyn’s cheeks flushed at Steve’s words “Thank you,” She whispered.

Steve stepped closer to her, “No, thank you, sweetheart. For letting me get this close to you.” He leaned close to her and pressed a kiss against her forehead before he stepped back from her, “As much as I love looking at you in that sweet little getup….take it off.”

“Now?” Jordyn asked. 

“Now.” 

“Um, right,” Jordyn reached up and hesitantly began to unclasp her bra. If she was moving slower than she should be, it definitely had 10000% to do with the fact that her vodka-induced boldness was waning just a teensy bit. She was so focused on doing what Steve had told her that she didn’t notice him taking the shirt out from Bucky’s closet. 

When she was standing naked in the middle of the room and fighting the urge to cover herself Steve moved to stand behind her, “Arms up, angel.”

Jordyn immediately complied but let out a confused sound when a baggy shirt slid down over her body. 

“Steve?” She twisted her neck back to look at him.

“Food’s ready,” Bucky said coming to stand in the doorway. 

“Time to eat,” Steve murmured.

“But I thought…,” Jordyn’s voice trailed off when she saw Bucky grinning at her.

Bucky put his hands on his hips, “Hmm? You thought Stevie was gonna follow through when you were swaying like a cheap Christmas tree on New Years?”

“A what?” Jordyn couldn’t help but laugh at his choice of words but she wasn’t able to ask for him to clarify because her mind was suddenly on the fact that Steve had leaned down and was picking her up.

“Oh, shit!” Jordyn blurted out. She wrapped an around the back of Steve’s neck and gripped onto his shoulder with her other hand as he started walking towards Bucky.

“Ain’t gonna drop you,” Steve whispered against her neck.

“That remains to be seen,” Jordyn replied primly.

Steve laughed at her, “The day I drop you is the day I’m done.”

“Give her to me,” Bucky came to stand in front of Steve with a pinched look on his face.

“Never were great at sharing,” Steve muttered but he did as Bucky asked and slipped Jordyn into Bucky’s waiting arms. When she was against him, Bucky surprised her by dipping his head down to push his face against her hair. He inhaled deeply before he turned and walked into the living room where Jordyn saw Bucky had laid out what looked like an Indian feast on the coffee table.

“That’s a lot of food,” Jordyn observed. 

Bucky kissed her forehead and settled them onto the couch with her in his lap, “Eat as much as you want, doll. It’s all for you.”

Jordyn almost said that she wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, but then Steve opened a container and the smell of rice and curry had her mouth practically watering. 

She smirked when Steve was suddenly beside her holding a container of curry and holding a spoon up to her lips. “You trying to sober me up?” She asked him before she ate from the spoon.

“Fuck yeah, we are,” Bucky muttered. He reached over, snagged a piece of naan bread, and held it up to her, “Open up.” 

“You gotta let me finish chewing first!” Jordyn turned her face away from the bread Bucky was waving at her.

Bucky nudged her cheek with the bread, “Chew faster, doll.”

Steve held up another container to her, “You like samosas, angel?”

Jorydn swallowed the curry she had been eating and nodded, “Love them.” 

“Good, good.” Steve lifted her legs up and slid underneath them while he pulled the table closer to them. When he made to hold a samosa up to her Jordyn asked, “Am I really getting hand fed by Captain America and the former Winter Soldier?”

Steve winked at her, “Mmm, pretty much. Gotta take care of my girl.”

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Jordyn wondered.

“Absolutely.” Steve rubbed her leg with his free hand and watched her until she ate the somasa he was holding. Once she was chewing contentedly he gave her a satisfied sound and finally made to take his own bite of food.

“Technically, I’m not feeding you. You’re more lounging on me.” Bucky said interrupting the silence the food had provided. Jordyn rolled her eyes and leaned back to look at Bucky, “You just had to spoil it, didn’t you?”

Bucky shrugged, “Stevie’s more of the nurturer. He’ll be the one spoiling and coddling you.”

“Good. I like being spoiled.” Jordyn admitted. No sooner had she spoken the words than Steve had turned to her with another food laden spoon, “The perfect bite.” She whispered taking in the spoon that was perfectly proportional with rice, curry, and meat. Jordyn let out a sigh of contentment as she chewed the food Steve had fed her. She had barely swallowed when she let out a barely repressed squeal of excitement when she saw that Steve had put her favorite chick flick on the television.

“Is that The Holiday?!”

“Yep.” 

“You’re the best!” Jordyn cried and pushed herself out of Bucky’s lap to launch herself at Steve.

Steve wrapped his arms around her, “I know.”

A strangled sound from Bucky made Jordyn look over at him with a questioning frown. 

“You just had to make her take everything off. Didn’t you?” He asked and reached out to put his hands on her bare hips with a groan.

Steve opened his mouth to speak, but a knock at the door stopped him. He looked over Jordyn’s shoulder at Bucky with an arched eyebrow.

“You expecting anyone?” 

Bucky shook his head and looked down at his watch, “No, so who is out there at nearly midnight?”

“Good question,” Steve murmured. He let go of Jordyn and gently pushed her back onto the couch and glanced towards the door, “Jarvis, can you please tell me who is at the door right now?”

“Certainly, sir. It seems that Ms. Sharon Carter is waiting outside.”

“Sharon’s here?” Steve sounded surprised before he was off and walking towards the door. 

“C’mere, doll,” Bucky reached out a hand and tugged her to him. “Let’s get you into the bedroom.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Jordyn asked. She snagged a samosa and tried to turn around to look over her shoulder but Bucky was hustling her out of the living room too fast for her to see much.

Bucky closed the bedroom door soundly behind them, “Don’t think you want to be in front of company with nothing on but my shirt, now do you?

Jordyn rolled her eyes at Bucky, “What’s she doing her so late?”

Bucky shrugged, “She drops in sometimes when she’s in the area.” He sat Jordyn down on the bed and walked into his closet to presumably look for pants or other clothing that was Sharon Carter approved.

“Put these on.” He said tossing her a pair of sweats. 

Jordyn caught them with a frown, “Why can’t I just wear my own clothes?” She gestured towards the dresser that was full of her own belongings, “Hello, I live here, you know.”

“’Cause you’re going to bed.”

“What? Why?” Jordyn’s twisted the material of the sweats in her hands, “I thought you two were trying to sober me up.”

“Yea, well,” Bucky rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, “that was before.”

Jordyn crossed her arms, “Before what?”

Bucky sighed and waved a hand at the bedroom door, “Before that.”

Jordyn’s eyes narrowed and she turned her gaze to the now very offensive door. The door that she could hear quiet murmuring coming from, the door that had Steve and Sharon Carter on the other side of it. She didn’t like it, she didn’t like it one bit, but she gave herself a mental shake. If Sharon Carter was here then it had to be important, right? Just because she had almost gotten sexually sandwiched between Bucky and Steve didn’t mean that crime fighting and stopping the bad guys ceased to exist. 

Jordyn sucked in a deep breath and nodded, “Yea, ok.” She bit her lip, “You think everything is ok?”

“Should be,” Bucky said jerking the covers back.

Jordyn pulled on the sweats and sighed because now she definitely wasn’t tired. “I’m not tired,” She said softly.

“Just try and sleep, doll.” Bucky motioned for her to get into the bed with one hand, which only garnered an annoyed sigh from Jordyn.

“Why’s she at your apartment?” She asked walking slowly towards the bed that she had no interest in getting into, “Is that normal?”

“Doll, look-“

A sharp rap on the door had them both turning to look at the noise and not half a second later Bucky was walking quickly towards the door with a curt, “Bed, sweetheart. Now,” over his shoulder.

Jordyn didn’t move but watched the door open to see Steve standing in the doorway. 

“Need you out here, Buck.”

Bucky nodded and followed Steve through the door, he didn’t even glance back at Jordyn before the door was closing.

“Well, ok, then,” She muttered. 

Crossing her arms she walked towards the door and tried to hear what was being said on the other side, but all she could make out was the quiet murmurings of the trio’s hushed tones. Huffing in frustration she turned and strode to the bedside table where her phone normally was, but it was only when she was standing in front of the small table that she remembered that her phone was still in the living room.

“Great,” Jordyn whispered and then finally threw herself down onto the bed. The good part was that she was feeling fairly sober now, the sad part was that she was alone with no super soldiers to touch.

“I hate my life,” she whispered before yanking the covers up to her chin and switched off the bedside lamp. Oddly enough even though she had felt wired, it only took what felt like a few moments for her to relax and before Jordyn knew it she was asleep.

********

When Jordyn awoke she did it without a raging headache and for that she smiled. Thank god Jane had thought to bring the good vodka, she thought with a contented sigh. However, Jordyn's sigh soon disappeared when she found that she couldn’t roll over to check the alarm clock to the left of her, and that was because there was a very well muscled arm around her that was holding her in place. Jordyn opened her eyes and saw that it wasn’t the metal arm that was usually wrapped around her.  
No, instead, this arm belonged to Steve. 

Swallowing hard, Jordyn turned her face to the side and saw that Bucky was pressed up against her back, his face was buried in her neck, his nose to her shoulder. 

Jordyn bit her lip and silently cursed at herself. She’d gone to bed slightly peeved and as nice as it was to wake up to a super soldier cuddle pile, she was still totally annoyed with them for not telling her anything last night before they both disappeared. The way they had just gone into the other room without even a word to her didn’t make her feel good and it most certainly didn’t have her in the mood to be cuddled between the two men. With a slight shake of her head, Jordyn moved to push Steve’s arm off of her but it didn’t get her very far, so she tried pushing back and wiggling away from where Bucky was pressed up against her. Still, nothing, Jordyn didn’t move an inch. With an irritated shrug, she decided to try shimmying down the bed and out of their hold that way, but she had barely gotten an inch or two of progress done when both men’s arms simultaneously around her tightened.

“Uh…” Jordyn mumbled when both men shifted so that they were looking down at her.

“Where do you think you’re going, angel?” Steve asked her softly.

Bucky shook his head and cast a glance at Steve, “Looked like she was tryna slip out.”

“I just-um…” Jordyn’s mouth felt dry, her words were tangled up on her tongue and she suddenly didn’t know what to say.

Steve smirked at Bucky, “That was what it looked like she was doin’, wasn’t it?”

“Mmmhmm,” Bucky hummed, he raised himself up so that he was on his knees and looking down at her. Jordyn scooted back against the headboard when she noticed that Steve had moved into a position that mirrored Bucky’s.

“I just wanted to get some water,” Jordyn said finally.

Without looking away from her Bucky reached out to the side table and snagged the water glass that had been resting there, “Here.” He said holding it out to her.

“Thanks,” Jordyn whispered, she reached for the glass and took a hasty drink. Steve and Bucky remained on their knees looking at her, which meant that Jordyn ended up tipping the glass back to drain the entire glass…slowly, ever so slowly. If she was drinking water then she didn’t have to speak. While she drank the world’s slowest glass of water her eyes darted to the bedroom door that was, now wide open. If she could just get past the two men then she could maybe grab her shoes and get out of the apartment. Then, she could find a place to hole up and think, think about how she wanted to handle the new situation she was in with Steve and Bucky.

‘What’s there to think about?’ she thought to herself, ‘I want to have sex with both of them….A LOT.’

Jordyn almost winced at her internal monologue and finally handed off the glass she had just emptied to Bucky.

“Thanks,” she croaked.

“No problem, doll face.” Bucky winked at her. She gave him a slight smile and moved forward to shuffle off the bed but Bucky put an arm out stopping her.

“Where you off to now?” Steve asked her softly.

“I’m not too happy with you both right now,” Jordyn blurted out before she could stop herself and this time she did wince at herself.

“And why’s that?” Bucky cocked his head to the side.

“You both-um, you both just disappeared without a word last night.” Jordyn crossed her arms over her chest with a glare.

“Had business to take care of.” Bucky held out his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture. Jordyn rolled her eyes at Bucky and was grateful that she wasn’t feeling so tongue-tied anymore. 

“You both could have just told me what was going on. That you wouldn’t be coming back.” She pointed out with a glare.

“True,” Steve replied.

“But you didn’t.” Jordyn shot back.

“Sure didn’t.” Bucky murmured.

“And now you’re upset. That right?” Steve asked.

“Well, yeah, duh!” Jordyn threw her hands up in frustration, “Of course, I am. And I wanna get out of bed now, please and thank you.”

“Ooooh, did you hear that, Stevie?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Please and thank you.”

“Our girl's got manners.” Steve grinned at Bucky before he started to lean towards Jordyn, “More than the both of us it would appear.”

“Yea, I think you’re right.” Bucky agreed, he too shifted so that he was leaning towards Jordyn.

“Hey, what are you two doing?” Jordyn asked trying to move back but it was too late. Steve and Bucky each reached out and placed a hand on one of her shoulders, then they pushed her down so that her back was flat on the bed and they were leaning over her.

“Apologizing,” Steve said, his voice was low and a shiver ran through Jordyn. She swallowed hard and tried to think calm thoughts because she was sure that her heart was beating so fast that it was going burst out of her chest or send her into mild cardiac arrest. Of the two she wasn’t sure, but it was for sure one of them.

“It’s ok, I-” Jordyn began hurriedly because she felt like her brain was shorting out but Bucky interrupted her.

“You gonna let us make it up to you, doll?” Bucky murmured. The hand that had been grasping her shoulder squeezed it gently before moving up to trail fingers up her neck. 

“Of course she is,” Steve purred sliding up next to Bucky and into Jordyn’s field of vision. “Look at her, pretty as a picture. Sweet as a peach, aren’t you?”

Jordyn didn’t trust herself to speak, so instead, she just nodded mutely.

Steve winked at her and looked at Bucky, “Told you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve, “Then get to apologizing, punk.”

“Someone’s feeling bossy,” Steve muttered at Bucky with a raised eyebrow. Jordyn opened her mouth, to say what, she wasn’t sure but she felt like she should say something as she was laying on her back under the two men. Except, then Steve’s attention was directed fully her way and she suddenly didn’t remember why her mouth was open.

“Gonna make you feel real good, sweetheart.” Steve’s fingers reached out and traced her parted lips causing Joryn’s eyes to flutter closed, she let out a soft moan at Steve’s touch. 

“Now that’s a sound I don’t mind hearing,” Steve said as he slid down her body. His fingers left her mouth to hook into the waistband of the sweats that she was wearing and a moment later he was yanking them down her thighs. Jordyn let out a squeak of surprised at the sudden movement but she had little time to dwell on the speed that Steve had managed to her sweats off and settle himself down between her legs. What pulled her attention away from Steve’s actions was the fact that Bucky’s mouth was pressing against the side of her neck while one hand lazily stroked her side.

“Mmm, doll face. Didn’t get to finish what we started last night,” Bucky whispered against her skin in between kisses.

Jordyn whimpered and let out a single gasp when she felt Bucky’s teeth scrape against her skin. At the same time, Steve was mouthing against her through the thin fabric of her panties. Jordyn’s hand tightened in the loose sheets of the bed and she cautioned a look down her body to see Steve’s blond head between her thighs, her legs getting pushed wider by his big muscular body while his big hands gripped onto her upper thighs.

“Holy shit.” She whispered watching as Steve slipped a finger into the side of her panties and pulled the fabric away. Jordyn’s eyes didn’t dare blink for missing the sight of Steve’s tongue darting to gently lick against her fevered skin. A groan from Bucky signaled that Jordyn wasn’t the only one avidly watching Steve’s ministrations. 

“That feel good, doll?” Bucky whispered against Jordyn’s ear before he kissed it. He was slowly pulling her shirt up her torso as his hands lazily slid up and down her body. 

“Yes,” Jordyn whispered.

“How good?” Bucky prompted, he now had her top pulled up over her breasts.

“Wonderful.” Jordyn breathed. Her eyes closed at the feel of Steve’s tongue starting to work against her clit and her hips were starting to move in time with his eager tongue.

“She sweet like you thought?” Bucky asked Steve with a smirk.

Steve paused in his movements, which until that moment had been building deliciously with each long stroke of his tongue. Jordyn let out a frustrated groan at the loss of sensation but she went quiet when Steve slid one long finger slowly inside of her.

“Ohhh,” Jordyn whimpered at the feel of Steve’s finger. She opened her mouth to beg for more but the words died on her lips when Steve raised his finger up and into his mouth. 

His eyes moved to her and Steve licked his finger clean with exaggerated slowness before he replied to Bucky, “Sweeter than peaches. Like strawberry pie.”

Bucky’s hands moved to cup her breasts and his thumbs brushed over her nipples roughly, “You hear that, baby doll?” He nipped her ear before saying, “Sweeter than a peach. Did you see how good you taste to him?”

Jordyn nodded her head jerkily, the feeling of Bucky’s hands on her breasts while Steve lowered himself back to eagerly eat her pussy had her feeling like she was going to pass out. It was all too good and too much. Her hips pushed forward trying to chase the orgasm that had been so close just moments before but Steve’s hands tightened on her and he held her down and in place as he continued to devour her.

“Not fair,” Jordyn whined.

Steve chuckled against her skin, his lips and tongue pressing against her clit with beautiful pressure while he slid two fingers inside of her. Bucky’s hands cupped her breasts together and he leaned forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth.

“We don’t play fair,” Bucky remarked looking up at her from where he was bent over her.

Jordyn would have loved to have been able to make a witty reply, but any chance of coherent thought was beyond her capacity. It was impossible to think straight when Steve was playing her so well. Not when he was moaning against her body with enthusiasm while his fingers and lips so focused on bringing her to orgasm. The sounds of his tongue working over her sensitive flesh filled the room and Jordyn felt herself falling into her orgasm with all the intensity of a speeding train. Bucky’s mouth covered hers as she started to cry out, their kiss swallowing her cries of pleasure as he rolled her nipples between his fingers. The two men, the feeling of not two, but four hands on her body while two mouths worshiped her had Jordyn feeling like she was a goddess. Being like this with the both of them was the single most erotic moment of her life and accordingly, Jordyn let out a scream of pleasure that was only muted by Bucky’s hungry mouth covering hers. When the fog of her orgasm started to fade Jordyn’s body was trembling like a leaf. 

She turned her face into the pillow and let out a shuddering sigh, “Holy shit.”

“That feel good, kitten?” Bucky’s hands moved up and down her back gently.

“Yes.” Jordyn mumbled out, her face was still turned into the pillow and she shook her head slowly, “Yes, so so good.”

“That’s my girl.” Steve purred, he pulled her panties back into place and pressed a pair of final kisses against her inner thighs. When Steve went to move away from her Jordyn shook her head and let out a frustrated groan.

“Where are you going?” She whined trying to hook a leg around Steve’s waist in an effort to pull him back down towards her. Jordyn pushed herself up onto her elbows and frowned at Steve when he slipped away from her and off the bed.

“You need to eat,” Steve told her with an arched eyebrow.

“Yea, so why don’t you come over here and shove a little,” Jordyn stopped and let her eyes trail down to the obvious erection that Steve was ignoring, “or shove a not so little something in my mouth.”

Steve’s eyes darted briefly to Bucky who only let out a soft chuckle and leaned in to gently nip Jordyn’s shoulder, “She’s got sass. I told you.”

“Mmm, looks like I’ve got a type then,” Steve muttered.

“And what’s that?” Jordyn asked with a grin.

“Mouthy brunettes.” Steve replied with a wave of his hand to where both she and Bucky were laying tangled together.

Bucky shrugged, “Fair.” He slipped his arms around Jordyn and pulled her up against him tighter, “C’mere, doll.”

Jordyn closed her eyes and eagerly leaned into the kiss that was waiting for her. Bucky curled his fingers around the nape of her neck, his fingers gently massaging her skin while his lips moved against hers. Letting out a sigh, Jordyn opened her mouth up to him. She moaned with pleasure when she felt Bucky’s tongue lick into her mouth. Jordyn had just reached up to push her hands through Bucky’s hair when she heard a strangled groan from Steve’s direction. At the sound, Bucky bit her lip gently and pulled back from her to glance at Steve who was watching them intently and shaking his head.

“Something wrong, Stevie?” Bucky wondered, his tone teasing. Steve’s jaw tensed and Jordyn felt a shiver run through her when she recognized the same focused and heated look in Steve’s eyes that she had seen the night before when he had been in charge.

Clearing his throat, Steve rolled his broad shoulders, “Not a thing. Everything’s perfect picture.” Steve flashed them one of his perfect and very All-American smiles, a smile that Jordyn now found far less photo-op and now far more scintillating.

Bucky nuzzled into the side of Jordyn’s neck at Steve’s response and Jordyn relaxed against him with a content sigh.

Steve nodded at Bucky, “Now take care to entertain our girl while I make breakfast.”

Bucky gave a thumbs up, his mouth on Jordyn’s collarbones and gave a muffled, “On it.”

“Pancakes?” Jordyn ventured with a hopeful smile.

“If that’s what you want, sweetheart, then that’s what you’ll get.” Steve told her with a warm smile as he walked towards the bedroom door.

Jordyn felt a warmness in her chest at Steve’s words and she suddenly felt shy. She wasn’t used to feeling this taken care of. Bucky had always made sure she was happy, but there was something more in the way that Steve was talking and looking at her. It was all a lot to take in, especially with Bucky’s lips and hands till roaming over her skin. 

“Pancakes, please,” Jordyn said softly. 

“Bacon?” Steve paused in the doorway.

Jordyn laughed, “Always.”

“Perfect.” Steve winked at her and then he was gone. Jordyn let out a shaky breath and looked at Bucky who was now regarding her silently.

“Something on your mind, dollface?” He asked as he trailed his fingers along her arm.

Jordyn started to shake her head no but she stopped. This wouldn’t work if she wasn’t honest, so she smiled weakly at him and simply said, “You’re both perfect together. I mean, with me, like the two of you….”

Bucky smiled and leaned his chin against her shoulder, “Ah, that.”

“That?”

“Yea, doll. That.” Bucky continued to lazily run his hand up and down her arm, “We’re different, but it works, right?”

“It doesn’t just work, it feels right.” Jordyn admitted.

“Doesn’t….feel like it’ll be too much? Y’know, later?” Bucky asked hesitantly. 

Jordyn frowned because she heard the unsureness in Bucky’s voice. “No, never,” She whispered quickly.

“Never’s a strong word.” Bucky mused.

“Yea and so am I.” Jordyn shot back. At that moment the scent of cooking pancakes wafted into the room and the warm feeling that Jordyn had felt earlier returned. She turned on her side to look at Bucky, “I mean it. This, I mean, yes, it’s different but it feels right.”

Bucky smiled softly at her and brought one of her hands up to his lips, “Feels right to me too, doll.” He replied before he pressed his lips against her knuckles.

“Besides, do you know how happy I am that Steve can cook? Your ham sandwiches were taking a toll on me.” 

Bucky snorted, “I go through the trouble of making you a gourmet sandwich and that’s the thanks I get?”

“White bread isn’t what someone thinks of when you say gourmet.”

“It is when you’ve had war rations.”

Jordyn burst into laughter at Bucky’s retort and she wrapped her arms around him, “Shut up and kiss me, soldier.”


	23. Sharon Carter, this is Jordyn Pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates are pretty much taking a month. I'm transitioning to a new apartment in a new city and things have been bananas. I moved in with a friend for a month to save some bank! Yay! :D So there was that then the initial back and forth searching for a new place since the city I'm moving to is 3 hours away. So yea, lots of traveling around. The good news is that I have the next chapter in the works already so it should be a quick turn around! Review and lemme know what you think! :D

Jordyn smoothed her hands over her hair and gave herself one last approving look before she turned away from the bathroom mirror and set off for the living room. She had a bounce in her step and it wasn’t just because of the stylish outfit she was wearing. It was because she had woken up that morning to a message from Tony informing her that, “If you’re going to be writing us up for the pleasure of the public, you may as well have an office.” A keycard had arrived that morning as she was getting ready and she had all but skipped around the apartment in glee. She had an office. It was like her wildest tenure-track professor dreams come true. Jordyn didn’t care if it was a shoebox in a corner, because HELLO! She had an office!

So maybe that morning she had dressed with care, choosing a smart grey tailored blazer, a cashmere ivory turtleneck, sleek dark trousers that did wonders for her legs, a pair of maroon velvet pumps and she even busted out the Birkin tote that she and Darcy had bought trying to break Tony’s will to fund her. She snorted at the thought now, because she was sure that the amount hadn’t even made Tony’s radar. Pulling her bag onto her shoulder, Jordyn let out a content sigh and strode out of the apartment she shared with Bucky. She had an office, she looked like a million bucks, and there was coffee in her future. 

Today was going to be a good day.

It was on the way to her favorite coffee shop in the tower that her Birkin bag began to insistently buzz at her. Furrowing her brow she opened it up and searched for her phone. She wondered who would be calling her at this time of the morning. Everyone she was regularly in contact with texted, so a call always felt especially important. 

“Uh oh.” Jordyn winced when she saw the name on the screen. 

Nana G. 

Since “moving” to New York, Jordyn hadn’t kept up as well as she should have with her grandmother. It wasn’t that she didn’t adore her Nana G because she did. She loved the woman that had raised her from the time that she was 10 when Jordyn's single mother had walked out on her. Nana G was a whirlwind of energy, southernisms, pretty lilac perfume and flashy lipstick. She was everything that was warm, loving, and had taught Jordyn to go after what she wanted in life and to always speak her mind. Nana G always spoke her mind and as such, she was going to have hell to pay when she answered the phone.

“Right.” Jordyn nodded to herself and mentally prepped for the chastisement that was sure to come. 

“JORDYN!” Nana G’s voice came ringing through the Starkphone that Jordyn had only just put to her ear.

“Nana G-” Jordyn began but was swiftly cut off by her grandmother.

“Where have you been?! Have those Avengers got you in some sort of alien prison?! ARE THEY WORKING YOU TOO HARD?”

Jordyn put a hand against her forehead. “What? No!”

“They better not! I swear I’ll fly right up there and tell that Mr. Stark a thing!”

“Nana-”

“AND that Captain America too! Although, he IS very handsome and I wouldn’t mind being worked by him if you know what I mean.” Nana G giggled.

Jordyn blushed beet red at her grandmother's words. How was she going to ever get to the point that she very much did know what Nana G meant?

Clearing her throat, Jordyn asked, “Nana, did you get into the vodka this morning? AGAIN?”

“What do you mean AGAIN? That was a singular event and if a grown woman wants to start tying one on at breakfast then, by god, she can! This is America!”

Jordyn laughed as she got in line at the coffee shop, “You’re right. I apologize. If you want to get stark raving drunk, then it’s your right. Who am I to judge?”

“That’s right!” Nana G sniffed before she finally said, “And I may have had a wee bit of a Tequila Sunrise this morning.”

“Thought so.”

“Hmph.”

Jordyn rolled her eyes as she shuffled forward in the line, “How are you, Nana? I’m sorry I haven’t been better about keeping tabs…things just sort of, oh I don't know, they get away from you up here.”

“I bet they do in the big city. Are you feeling alright? You can always come home for a visit if you need a break from all the hustle ‘n bustle.”

“A visit?” Jordyn perked up at this prospect. She hadn’t thought of how she could go for a visit, she knew that Bucky was adamant against her simply going home and her old life…but a visit? Maybe she could figure something out to make it work.

“Yes! Orrr…you know, I could come up there.” Jordyn smiled when she heard the playful tone in her Nana’s voice. She knew her grandmother would love a trip to New York City.

“Well, I do have a Stark Card...”

“A what?”

“Um, a credit card from Tony Stark. No limit on it.”

“Good Lord,” Nana let out a deep breath.

“Yea, I know. It doesn’t make sense to me either.” 

“Book me first class…wait, no, do they have a deluxe first class? I want that.”

Jordyn burst out laughing at Nana’s words. “I don’t know if there’s anything above first class but I’ll get it for you. Hold on a sec, Nana. I gotta order coffee.”

“Make sure to ask for Bailey’s in it, dear.”

Shaking her head, Jordyn smiled at her regular barista, “Americano with cinnamon. Large, please.”

The barista nodded at her and took the before mentioned Stark Card from her. It was at this moment of paying that Jordyn scanned the busy café and went still. 

She saw Bucky. 

Biting her lip, Jordyn smiled wide and opened her mouth to call out a greeting to him but she stopped because the blond next to him wasn’t Steve. Jordyn frowned and tried to figure out who the blond was, a woman, a woman with her hand on Bucky’s forearm. She was leaning close to him, a smile on her face as the two engaged in conversation. Jordyn raised an eyebrow, there was something about the scene that she didn’t like but she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Your card?”

Jordyn blinked as her attention was brought back to the barista in front of her.

“Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly at the barista who was holding her card out to her with a confused look on their face. Jordyn quickly took the card and stepped to the side to wait for her order. Jordyn shook her head at herself, she needed to focus especially when she still had Nana G on the phone.

“I’m back, Nana,” Jordyn said, all the while keeping her eyes on Bucky and the unknown woman who was still leaning far too close to Bucky for Jordyn’s taste. She frowned when she saw that Bucky made no move to put room between him and the woman. 

“I’ll check my calendar to see about a visit! Oh, what if we did Spring Break?!”

Nana G’s words were all that Jordyn needed to snap out of her covert staring at Bucky, “Nana, Spring Break already happened.” Jordyn stepped up to the small counter lined with every kind of sweet sugar, syrup, and caffeine-friendly dairy product known to man. 

“Really? Well, damn then.”

Jordyn shook her head when she heard her Nana take a deep drink of what she could only guess was a Tequila Sunrise and said, “Just check and let me know when you are free. I’ll take some time off and the weather will be nice here in a bit, we can do all sorts of sightseeing.” 

“Ohhh, I’d love that. Just think of it! Nana G and Jordy in the Big Apple.”

Jordyn’s hands stilled in the over the half and half and she smiled big. Only Nana G called her Jordy, a childhood nickname, and hearing it made her realize how desperately she was missing home. Things always seemed to be going at warp speed in the tower and there was something to be said about the slower pace of her old life. She missed it, she missed Nana G, she missed this, right here with her on the phone. A visit from her grandmother was exactly what she needed.

“It’d be an epic ballad for the ages.” Jordyn grinned thinking of how much fun she'd have with Nana G in New York City.

Nana G giggled, “You’ll have to introduce me to Captain America and that Sergeant Barnes. I hear they’re real men, like the ones I grew up with, not these little boys that you keep insisting on dating, Jordy.”

Jordyn swallowed hard, “Oh, Nana. Not this again.”

“What?! You know I’m right. I told you about that Lorne, he was such a man child, Jordy! And have you met either of them by the way? I’d try and get a second look if I were you!”

“Nana, look,” Jordyn bit her lip. She needed to figure out how to tell her grandmother about Bucky…well, and Steve, but exactly how to do that she wasn’t sure. She was still searching for the words when a bag crashed into the side of her causing her arm to jerk straight into her still uncovered coffee cup. 

“Oh, crap!” Jordyn tried to hop back but it was no use, the coffee cup tipped over and effectively dumped more than half of it’s contents all over her business chic attire.

“I’m so sorry!” The man who’s computer bag had crashed into her was at her side. “I am so, so sorry.” He apologized and grabbed a handful of napkins from the counter next to them, “I’ll pay for your dry cleaning, I swear. And-and oh, god, is that a Birkin?!”

“Jordyn?! What’s goin’ on over there?” Nana G’s voice joined the profuse apologies of the man that was now moaning and dabbing at her bag.

“Uh, Nana, I gotta go. Had a little accident. I’ll call later, I promise. Love you.” Jordyn hurriedly said her goodbye because she was sure that the man in front of her was going to pass out.

“Is it ruined? Oh god, I can’t afford this.” He was shaking his head pitifully.

“No, no. Look, it’s fine. It’s just a bag.” Jordyn smiled.

“Just a bag?!” He looked at her in shock, his fingers clutching the now coffee soaked napkins, “That isn’t just a bag! It-it-”

“Kitten?”

Jordyn jumped at the sound of Bucky’s voice. She looked over the man’s shoulder and saw Bucky standing just behind him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, Buck.” Jordyn smiled lamely.

“Had an accident I see.” Bucky murmured. He stepped around the still shellshocked man and snagged a few napkins, “Ruined your sweater, too. Shame, you looked real good walking in.”

Jordyn’s mouth dropped open at Bucky’s words, “You saw me when I walked in?”

Bucky smirked at her, “Of course, I did.”

“Uhhh, um, can I go? It's just I have work...” 

Jordyn looked to the side and saw the man looking even more nervous than he had before. Now his eyes were wide and darting back and forth between Bucky, Jordyn, and well, her Birkin. 

“Oh, yea. Of course.” 

“Thanks and…um, sorry again.” The man ducked his head and then he was darting off into the crowd again.

“Kinda squirrely guy, huh?” Bucky observed.

“I think he thought I was going to make him pay for my bag.” Jordyn laughed and held up the still perfectly pristine Birkin.

“That thing expensive?” Bucky asked peering curiously at her bag.

“Extremely.” A voice answered to the left of them.

Jordyn turned and felt her fingers involuntarily tighten around her bag when she saw that it was the blond speaking. Why the hell is she here? Jordyn wondered with a barely repressed frown. She briefly considered flat out asking Bucky who the woman was but decided against it and took a deep breath.

“Hello.” Jordyn ventured instead and was fairly impressed that she sounded genuinely semi-friendly.

The woman didn’t answer, but simply inclined her head to Jordyn and said, “Looks like you’ve had a pretty rough morning.”

Again Jordyn’s hand’s clenched around her bag and she felt the semi-friendly expression leave her face at the other woman’s words.

“Guess you could say that,” Jordyn replied. She tried to ignore how perfectly put together the other woman seemed to be with her honey blond hair gathered in a chignon, a simple but tasteful beige pantsuit, and sleek black heels. Jordyn suddenly felt like a slob in her now coffee soaked outfit that she had once thought of as business chic. 

“Um, Jordyn, do you know Sharon Carter?”

Jordyn broke the apparent staring match that she found herself in with the woman in front of her to look at Bucky, “No, never had the introduction.”

Bucky nodded and nodded politely towards Sharon, “Sharon Carter, this is Jordyn Pace. Jordyn, Sharon Carter.”

“Nice to meet you.” Sharon extended her hand towards Jordyn.

“A pleasure.” Jordyn smiled and took Sharon’s hand. The smile nearly died on Jordyn’s face when she realized that Sharon wasn’t just trying to shake her hand, she was trying to crush it into a thousand, no a million, little pieces. But rather than give Sharon the satisfaction of seeing her wince Jordyn smiled wider and tightened her own fingers around Sharon’s hand. If she was going to be in a hulk handshake contest she was damned sure going to give as good as she got. At the increase of pressure, Jordyn saw that Sharon’s eyes momentarily dipped to their hands before she looked back up at Jordyn. There was something of a challenge in them for a moment before Sharon flashed her a grin and stepped back.

“We should go, Buck. Don’t want to be late for the briefing.” Sharon’s hand landed on Bucky’s forearm in a too familiar gesture that had Jordyn wanting to scream.

“Hate these fucking things,” Bucky groaned and glanced at his wristwatch with a frown.

“Don’t we all.” Sharon sighed, “Well, it was nice to meet you, Jordyn.” She turned to leave, her hand still on Bucky’s arm, but Bucky slipped away to turn towards Jordyn.

“I’ll see you later, kitten. Lunch?” Bucky asked, a playful smile on his lips as he leaned close and put one hand on her waist.

Jordyn felt a glow of triumph in her chest at the touch of Bucky’s hand and she had to fight her urge to look over his shoulder at Sharon in victory. Why the woman brought out these emotions in her, she didn’t know but there it was all the same sitting like something sour in the pit of Jordyn's stomach.

“I’d love to do lunch. I do have an interview with Dr. Banner in a couple of hours, but it’s only an initial meeting so I don’t expect it to take too terribly long.”

“1 o’clock sound good?” 

“1 is perfect.”

“Bucky, we really need to go.” Sharon’s impatient voice had Jordyn rolling her eyes and Bucky winking at her.

“Gotta run, kitten.” Bucky brushed his lips against hers and stepped away to stand beside Sharon, who was now looking at Jordyn with a slightly pinched look.

“Nice to meet you.” Jordyn smiled sweetly.

“A pleasure.” Sharon returned. The pair turned and threaded their way through the crowd of people and Jordyn bit her lip as she watched them. She didn’t know why, but there was something that she didn’t like about Sharon Carter. 

Not one little bit.


	24. Desk, floor, or chair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this smut I made.  
> Happy Fri-YAY.

Jordyn huffed and cocked her head to side to look at the damage her morning coffee had down to her ivory turtleneck. She was standing in front of a mirror in the bathroom that was just down the hall from her new office. Her new office that she had just poked her head in and discovered that instead of the regular glass and shining chrome of the tower was pleasantly homey. 

There was a plush carpet on the floor, the floor to ceiling windows were covered with heavy curtains that muted the light from outside into a warm glow. A heavy mahogany desk sat in the middle of the room, empty built in wooden shelves lined the back of the room, pretty potted plants sat in front of the windows, an overstuffed leather chair graced the space behind her desk, light came from strategically placed light sources, hell, there was even a wing backed hair next to a fireplace and what she was sure were priceless landscape paintings on the walls. 

Tony had essentially recreated what a stuffy professor might have at an Ivy League. 

In short, Jordyn loved it.

After dropping off her things Jordyn had made a beeline for the bathroom to assess her appearance. She didn’t want to show up looking disheveled to her first meeting with Dr. Bruce Banner, except now she was almost certain that she was going to have to run home for a wardrobe change.

 

“Fuck.” She moaned with a shake of her head. Her sweater looked like someone had deliberately dumped the entire contents of her cup on it rather than the quick accident that had occurred. With a frown, she turned to the side and bit her lip thoughtfully. Maybe she could just button her blazer? 

“Nope, not happening.” Jordyn sighed when she saw that the blazer hadn’t escaped unscathed. There was a dark stain across the front where she buttoned it. 

“At least it isn’t a long commute.” She mused with a half-smile. If she left now she could put on a new top, actually get and enjoy a new cup of coffee and be back in her office in no time. With one last resigned look at her ruined top Jordyn turned and left the restroom, she had just turned to go back to her office when she saw Steve’s familiar form walking in front of her.

Jordyn smiled and called out, “Stevie!”

Steve stopped walking and looked over his shoulder a surprised look on his handsome features, “Hey, you snuck up on me!”

Jordyn winked, “Sneaking isn’t just for super soldiers you know.”

“So it looks like it’s not,” Steve grinned at her and held up a coffee cup, “how does a cup of coffee sound? I heard Tony gave you an office and thought you might want a little treat.”

Jordyn clapped her hands together, “I’d love coffee! Thank you, Stevie!” She leaned up and kissed his cheek in gratitude. She took a sip of her coffee and let out a contented sigh while she gave Steve a once over. He was dressed in a pair of dark track pants and running shoes, a gym bag was slung over one shoulder and the collar of a white shirt peeking out from under the black zip up hoodie that he wore. 

“Working out?” Jordyn asked as she looped an arm around one of Steve’s arms and leaned against him. She leaned up and pressed her nose against his shoulder and took in a deep breath. He smelled clean and fresh, like what every Irish Spring commercial promised, plus there was that underlying sent of cloves that was so uniquely Steve. 

“Yea just got done with my run.” Steve curled his arm up to catch Jordyn’s hand against his chest and it was all she could do to not throw herself at him in the middle of the hallway. She had to get him behind closed doors if he was going to be looking and smelling as good as he was, and she had to do it now.

Jordyn cleared her throat and tugged on Steve’s arm, “Come on…I’ll show you my new office.” 

“A little eager to get me alone, Ms. Pace?” Steve chuckled as Jordyn began to tug on his arm.

Jordyn bit her lip and grinned up at Steve, “You’ve got that right, Mr. Rogers.” 

“Well lead on then. I like a woman who knows what she wants.”

The pair hurried down the busy hallway and attracted their fair amount of attention from the other people who were just arriving at their own offices. It was hard not to stare at the picture they made with Jordyn in the front and marching purposefully towards her office, one hand clamped tightly onto the bicep of a bemused looking Steve, who was following close behind. A minute later Jordyn was throwing open the door to her office and dragging Steve inside. She grinned mischievously at him once the door was closed and leaned back against it with one hand on her hip. 

Steve laughed when he took in her stance, “Well, now that you’ve got me alone, what are you going to do with me, Ms. Pace?”

“I haven’t decided yet.” Jordyn murmured. She placed the coffee cup on the table that sat beside the door and clicked the door’s lock in place. “But I have a few ideas.”

“Ohhh, do you?” Steve arched an eyebrow and dropped his gym bag on the floor as Jordyn slowly approached him.

“Mmm, some ideas of which I think would go better with you by the desk.”

“By? Or on?” Steve asked, his voice low. He licked his lips and looked down at her when Jordyn came to stand in front of him. She was just inches away from now and the urge to touch him was unbearable. Jordyn’s hands curled into fists and she took a deep breath. She was playing a game that she wasn’t sure she was going to be able to maintain control of. And if she was honest, she didn’t really want to stay in control. 

Jordyn reached out a hand and placed it gently on Steve’s chest, “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh?” Steve raised his hand and caught her fingers between his. He lifted her hand up to his mouth but paused, holding her hand in front of his lips, regarding her curiously.

Jordyn nodded, “Maybe…maybe you put me on the desk?”

A smile spread across Steve’s face, “Is that what you want, Ms. Pace?”

“Yes.”

The word had no sooner left Jordyn’s lips before Steve dropped her hand to grab around the waist and spun them around so that Jordyn’s back was to the desk.

“Oh!” Jordyn’s hands clutched at Steve’s biceps in a bid to stay on her feet. A futile effort it turned out and a second later Jordyn landed on her desk with Steve between her legs and smirking.

“Well, that was fast.” Jordyn huffed pushing her hair back.

“I like to be efficient.” Steve rolled his shoulders and put his hands on her shoulders. A smile played across his face and a moment later he was nudging her to lay down across the desk. Jordyn felt her breath catch in her throat as she followed Steve’s direction. 

Once she was on her back she looked up at him in question, “Mr. Rogers?”

Steve ran a hand across his jaw and let out a deep sigh, “Give me a moment, mmm? You look so good like this.” He reached out a hand and ran his fingertips up her leg when he reached her thigh his hand stilled and he leveled a steady gaze on Jordyn. 

“Take off your blazer, sweetheart.”

Jordyn’s hands shook as she complied with Steve’s order. She was practically vibrating with anticipation and a shiver ran through her body as she slid her blazer off. Steve’s brow furrowed when he saw the coffee stain that marred the material of her turtleneck.

“Have an accident this morning?” He asked placing a hand on her stomach where most of the stain was.

Jordyn nodded, “Yea, someone ran into me earlier and I spilled my coffee all over me.”

“That’s too bad.” Steve shook his head ruefully. 

“It happens,” Jordyn whispered.

“It does,” Steve smiled at her, he began to work up the fabric of her sweater slowly, “how about we make your day a little better, baby doll? Would you like that?”

Jordyn’s mouth went dry but she still managed to get out a choked, “Yes.” 

“Lift your arms,” Steve whispered. He had her sweater up and just below her armpits. Jordyn held her arms up obediently and giggled when the neck of her sweater got caught on her nose, the fabric of the sweater fell over her eyes, obscuring her vision. The giggle died on her lips when Steve’s hands cupped her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra.

“Mmm, now this…this could be fun.” Steve chuckled. His hands slid down her sides and came to rest on her hips.

Jordyn’s breath became ragged when she realized that Steve fully intended to leave her sweater over her eyes during their encounter. 

“Fun?” Jordyn asked, her voice trembling.

“Mmm, real fun, princess.” Steve’s hands squeezed her waist before they slid to the front of her trousers. A few a few deft movements later and Steve was pulling them down her thighs, he paused for a second to slip her shoes off and then Jordyn’s pants were no more. She licked her lips, she felt so exposed lying on her desk in nothing but her bra and panties unable to see anything and went to pull her legs back together but Steve was having none of that.

“Ah-ah. You have to stay still baby doll.”

“But I-”

A finger landed on Jordyn’s lips, “No back talk. If you want me to make you feel good, you have to be a good girl. Understand?”

Jordyn bit her lip and took a second to steady herself, “Yes.”

Steve let out a hum of approval, “That’s my girl.”

A glow of satisfaction bloomed in Jordyn’s chest and she smiled wide at Steve’s words. 

“You like that don’t you?”

“Like what?” Jordyn whispered.

“Me calling you my girl.”

“I do,” Jordyn admitted. Why lie about something that was obvious? She didn’t just like it as Steve had said. She loved hearing him call her his girl. “I do. I-I love it.”

Steve’s hands stilled on her hips where they had been toying with the edges of her panties, “Oh, sweetheart.” 

“Stevie…”

“Do you want me?”

“What?”

Jordyn blinked as the material of her sweater was pulled away from eyes and she found herself staring into Steve’s expectant blue eyes. He was bent over her, a hand on either side of her shoulders, his face only inches away from her as his eyes moved over her face like he was searching for something. 

Steve licked his lips and reached a hand down to hook her leg around his waist before he asked again, “Do you want me?” 

“Oh!” Jordyn’s eyes widened when she realized what he was asking. A smile spread over her face at Steve asking her what she wanted, “Of course I want you, Stevie.”

Steve looked around the room with an amused expression, “Desk, floor, or chair?”

Jordyn giggled, “Desk.” She’d always had the fantasy of having sex in her teaching assistant office. The thought had always come creeping into her mind when she was mindless grading essay after essay. The act of turning such a mundane place into the scene of an erotic encounter had always been a turn on and now that she had the opportunity, she was going to seize it, “Definitely desk.” Jordyn added quickly with a vigorous nod of her head.

“Naughty thing, aren’t you?” Steve asked his hands already working on undoing the clasp of her bra.

Jordyn raised an eyebrow, “You love it.” 

“I do,” Steve admitted as he hooked his hands underneath her thighs and yanked her towards him.

Jordyn let out a laugh at the sudden movement and lifted her hips up to shimmy out of her panties. Her eyes were trained on a rapidly disrobing Steve.

“Like what you see?” Steve smirked. He’d just tossed his shirt onto the floor and was stepping out of his sweat pants. 

Jordyn nodded. There were no words for how perfect Steve looked in front of her. And her mouth dropped open when he pulled off his boxer briefs. He looked like every wet dream come to life, from his tousled golden blond hair to the beautifully defined lines of his tan body. 

“You want me, angel?” Steve asked again when he was standing again between her legs. His hands were rubbing her legs slowly while he started down at her a half smile on his face.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Jordyn reached out for him, “I need you. Please, Stevie.”

“My girl’s eager.” Steve mused. He reached down between them and gently brushed his thumb against Jordyn’s clit, which elicited a gasp of pleasure from her. Steve smiled and increased the pressure from his fingers as he slowly, agonizingly slowly rubbed Jordyn’s clit in a circle. A whimper left Jordyn as her hips moved to follow the motion of Steve’s fingers. This was so good, but she wanted more, so much more.

“Now.” Jordyn moaned, she pressed her knees against Steve’s sides, her feet were braced on the edge of the desk and she took advantage of the leverage it provided to push herself closer to Steve’s cock. He let out a muffled grunt when her pussy pushed against him, his eyes closed as he tried to get control over himself.

“Easy, kitten,” Steve whispered. He scrubbed a hand over his face before he let out a deep sigh. Taking her thighs in his hands, Steve pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and him. Following his movements, Jordyn hooked her legs around Steve and arched her back in a bid to get closer to the blonde.

“Please, Stevie, please,” Jordyn whimpered. “Don’t make me wait anymore, pl-” Jordyn’s please were cut off with a gasp as Steve leaned forward and slowly pushed into her. “More.” Jordyn groaned when Steve only sank into her an inch before pulling back.

“Wanna make this last, sweetheart.” Steve grit his teeth and shook his head, “Gotta go slow right now.” Steve continued his slow rocking motion, every push forward gave Jordyn another inch of him, but he was gone all too soon again. 

Jordyn reached up and grabbed Steve’s shoulder, “You feel so good. Just-I need more.”

Steve stilled, “What do you need?”

“You. ALL OF YOUR COCK.” Jordyn gasped squeezing her legs righter around Steve. She almost screamed in frustration when Steve didn’t budge so much as a centimeter from it.

“Tell me, nicely.”

No sooner had the words left Steve’s mouth than Jordyn blurted out, “I need your cock. I need it in me, please. Please, Stevie.”

Steve smiled wide at Jordyn’s words and reached down with one hand to touch the side of her face, “Are you my girl?”

Again, Jordyn felt the warm bloom of happiness in her chest at hearing those words come from Steve. “Yes,” she whispered, “I’m your girl.”

“Say it again.” 

“I’m your girl. I-ah!” Jordyn cried out in pleasure from the feel of Steve’s sudden thrust into her. He was fully seated in her, every inch of glorious cock was in her and Jordyn loved it.

“Sonofabitch,” Steve groaned his fingers tight on Jordyn’s hips. “You feel like heaven, sweetheart.”

Jordyn locked her heels behind his back and grinned up at Steve, “Same to you, Cap. Now move…please.”

“Can’t refuse manners.” Steve quipped with a raised eyebrow. Jordyn opened her mouth to shoot back a reply, but she stopped because then Steve was moving and damn, was it good.

“Mmmmm.” Jordyn moaned in pleasure, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the feel of Steve. No sooner had her eyes closed than Steve pulled her upright and against him, “As much as I enjoy watching you I want you close, sweetheart.” He slid his hands up her back and behind her shoulders so that his palms were resting on her shoulders. It only took Jordyn a moment to realize why when Steve thrust into her as he simultaneously pulled down on her shoulders. The result was Jordyn being able to feel and take every last inch of Steve’s cock as she stared up at him.

“Holy shit.” Jordyn hooked her arms around Steve and tightened her legs around Steve because then he was stepping away from the desk and sliding his hands underneath her ass. 

“Oh god! Yes!” Jordyn buried her face into Steve’s neck, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as he fucked her. She opened her eyes and looked down the length of their bodies as they moved together, she still couldn’t understand how he was doing this. Holding her with ease while he fucked into her. It was then in that moment with Steve’s well-muscled body fully supporting her that Jordyn understood how strong Steve really was. How does he hide this kind of power every day? She wondered briefly but she let go of the thought when Steve bit her ear suddenly.

“Oh!” Jordyn gasped in shock from the unexpected bite from Steve. She pulled back and looked down at him in question from where he was holding her. 

Steve winked at her, “Taking this to the floor.”

Jordyn licked her lips, “Oh.”

“Mmm.” Steve hummed as he lowered them quickly to the floor, but not with him on top as Jordyn had thought. 

“Um.” Jordyn blinked down at Steve. He was laying on his back with her on top, a lazy smile on his face as he watched the confusion play out on her face.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?”

“I just-um, I thought you were going to be on top.”

“Not this time.” Steve ran a hand up her thigh, “I want to watch you come, baby.”

“I-I,” Jordyn ducked her head and tried to get the words out, but it was harder than she realized to be honest with the man that she was in the middle of having sex with. “I don’t have a ton of experience on top.”

“What the hell?” Steve frowned.

“Bucky kinda takes charge, you know, usually.” Jordyn bit her lip. She didn't say more but it was because she didn't particularly feel like getting into the specifics of her past sex life, not when it hadn't been even a fraction as good as it was now.

“Because you like it that way, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

Steve reached up and touched her cheek gently, “And that’s fine….but trust me, you’ll love this.”

“It’s never been good for me this way before,” Jordyn admitted.

“Ain’t ever been with me,” Steve told her his voice soft, he rolled his hips up into her and Jordyn’s breath caught. “You like that?”

“Yes,” Jordyn whispered.

Steve smiled, “Just wait until you get to control it.” He moved his hands to her hips and slowly directed them to move forward and up before guiding them back down. The small movement pulled a moan from Jordyn and Steve grinned, “Just like that, sweetheart.”

Jordyn let out a shaky breath and continued to follow Steve’s direction. There was no denying that this felt good, no it felt amazing but something in Jordyn felt like she was holding herself back. She frowned trying to figure out what it was but was jerked from her thoughts when Steve’s fingers intertwined with hers.

“Don’t think. Just move how it feels good.” Steve pulled their hands forward so that they were resting on either side of his head, their fingers still clasped. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when she leaned forward, her weight holding down Steve’s hands.

“That’s it, doll.” Steve groaned when Jordyn gave a low moan as her hips began to move faster.

“Mmmm.” Jordyn opened her eyes and looked down into Steve’s. There were only a few inches between them and she closed the distance to press a messy kiss to Steve’s lips. The familiar feeling of a building orgasm was building deep inside of Jordyn and she wanted nothing more than to chase that feeling to the end. Jordyn swirled her hips in a circle and gasped at the spike of pleasure it brought, her lips pulled away from Steve effectively breaking the kiss. 

A moment later Steve leaned up, his lips brushing Jordyn’s ear, “Fuck me.”

Jordyn’s mouth dropped open at Steve’s words and she pulled back slightly to look at him. When they were eye to eye, Steve leaned up slightly and repeated his earlier words, “Fuck me.” Steve tightened his grip on Jordyn’s hands that still lay beside his head and it was then that Jordyn fully took in the fact that Steve was letting her completely take charge. She’d just seen his strength when he had been holding her up, but now, here he was. Docile as a lamb, not even touching her with his hands, letting her hold him in place and asking her to fuck him.

“Yes.” Jordyn rasped out, her hips were already moving, their joined hands taking most of her weight as she leaned forward into the position that felt best to her. “Mmm, yes. Yes, Steve.” Jordyn’s skin felt like it was electrified and there was no denying that having Steve under her with his usually perfect blond hair a mess, his blue eyes bright and wild, cheeks rosy, lips pink and thoroughly kissed, lips that were currently parted in a load moan of pleasure was doing all kinds of things for her. Jordyn felt sexy, she felt in charge, and most of all her orgasm was about to hit her with the full force of a train. 

“That’s it, baby. Yea, fuck me good,” Steve moaned, his eyes closed, fingers tense on hers. His breath was coming ragged now and he opened his eyes to look up into Jordyn’s, “Don’t stop, Jordyn. Mmm, Jordyn! Jordyn!”

Hearing Steve yell her name was the last little push that Jordyn needed to fall straight into the orgasm that had been steadily building. “Steve!” Jordyn cried out her eyes snapping shut as the full weight of her pleasure rolled over her. From the top of her head to her fingertips and toes, Jordyn felt amazing. Her orgasm was still rolling through her when she fell forward against Steve’s chest and a moment later she heard Steve let out a strangled cry as he came. He let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her while he pressed his face against her neck with a shuddering sigh. The pair lay in silence for a few seconds trying to catch their breath. The only sound Jordyn was able to hear, other than her hard breathing, was her pounding heart. It felt like she had just run a marathon and every part of her was like jello. She wondered if sex with Steve was going to wear her out this much every time and let out a laugh, who needed an exercise program if she had super soldiers?

Once Jordyn was able to breathe without gasping she lifted her head and looked at Steve, “Wow.”

Steve chuckled and folded his arms behind his head, “Wow doesn’t even touch what we just did.”

“Double wow?” Jordyn asked sitting up.

“Nah. Quadruple.”

Jordyn giggled and glanced around the room, “I’m never going to be able to look at my office in quite the same way after this.” 

Steve sat up suddenly surprising Jordyn, “Gonna think of me from now on in here?” He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him with a smirk.

Jordyn slipped her arms around his neck, “Every day.” 

“You know there're a few other surfaces in here that haven’t been tested.”

Jordyn bit her lip, “I have a meeting in….” she turned to look at the digital clock that by some miracle still sat unmoved on her desk, “an hour.”

Steve grinned mischievously his hands starting to slide up and down her back, “Plenty of time to see what your cute little ass looks like bent over a desk chair.”

“I’m thinking plenty good so long as you’re behind me.”

Steve barked out a laugh, “I like how you think, Ms. Pace.” He nudged her to the side so that he could stand and extended a hand down to help her up.

Jordyn arched an eyebrow and paused before she took his hand, “Promise to have me at my meeting with Dr. Banner in an hour?”

Steve drew himself up to his full height and put a hand over his heart, “Cross my heart.”

Jordyn didn’t miss the mock innocence in Steve’s voice, but she rolled her eyes and took his hand anyhow. They didn’t have much time after all.


	25. Thank you? I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi.

Jordyn tugged on her coffee stained blazer and let out a sigh because while she'd wholly intended return to her apartment for a quick change before her meeting with Dr. Banner, her run-in with Steve had sent her plans right out the window of Stark Tower.

She blushed thinking about how the two of them had spent the better part of an hour before Steve had, as promised, pulled her close and giving her a chaste kiss on her lips said, "We've got 15 minutes to get you to your meeting. Move it, Pace." The pair had hustled through the halls, their fingers brushing one another as they walked. Jordyn and Steve were careful to maintain a friendly distance between one another because while they were comfortable around one another it was just simpler to pretend they were nothing more than friends while out in the public eye. 

Although, while they were decidedly cooler in public than they were behind closed doors, or even in front of the rest of the Avengers, Jordyn noted how they still attracted attention. Although, to be fair, Jordyn knew that she would have nearly walked into a wall staring at Steve if she hadn't been the one by his side. It was hard not to stare at all 6'2" of him, all that hard muscle, chiseled good looks, thousand-watt smile and tan skin. Nope, not walked into a wall, Jordyn had thought with a grin; she would have nearly broken her neck trying to catch a second look.

Now, Jordyn was perched on a stool, her notepad in front of her and a state of the art, Stark voice recorder to her left at a very neat and orderly table. Jordyn looked over the rest of the lab space and smiled when she saw that she was currently sitting at the only clear space in the lab. Every other surface was covered in stacks of papers, what looked like in-progress prototypes, and what she was sure was irreplaceable equipment Bruce had made himself. The walls of the expansive lab were also lined with whiteboard and glass, which she saw were covered in equations which resembled nothing short of hieroglyphics to Jordyn. Taking in the carefully ordered chaos that was, no doubt, just teeming with scientific brilliance, it touched Jordyn that Dr. Banner had gone through the trouble of clearing out a part of his lab for their interview. Their interview space was spotless, as was the small kitchenette which occupied the corner of the lab where Dr. Banner was busying himself in preparing tea for them.

"Would you like sugar? Cream?" He called to her over his shoulder.

"Yes, please, to both." Jordyn smiled gratefully at the man who gave her a nod and quickly placed a crystal sugar bowl onto the tray in front of him before turning towards her. 

"I'm so excited to speak with you, Dr. Banner. I cannot thank you enough for taking time out of your busy schedule to meet with me." 

"Please, call me Bruce." 

"Of course, Bruce." Jordyn inclined her head. She glanced over at the contents of the tray in Bruce's hands, which consisted of an antique looking pot of tea wrapped in a tea towel, two delicate china cups painted with scrolling florals and matching saucers, a tiny pot of cream in an equally dainty vessel shaped like a cat, two sets of silver spoons, and what looked tiny sandwiches resting on a slender silver serving tower. Jordyn felt her eyes go wide when she surveyed the offerings on the tray, a tray that was even painted a cheerful yellow color.

This wasn't an interview; this was a certifiable tea party. 

"Oh wow, you didn't need to go through all of this trouble for me. I hope you were put out in any way." Jordyn exclaimed as Bruce placed the tea tray gently between them.

He gave a slight shake of his head and took a seat on the beside her, "It was no trouble. A good cup of tea is actually one of my favorite things. Thanks for giving me an excuse to go beyond my usual quick cup between my messes."

"Messes?" Jordyn raised an eyebrow at Bruce's words. She was intrigued and immediately was grateful she had thought to turn on the voice recorder after introducing herself.

Bruce grinned at her and waved a hand at the lab space behind her, "That. All of that never-ending mess."

"I was definitely taking in some of it. Can I ask what you're working on or should I wait until we've had our tea?" 

"Let's do a bit of both, hm? Can't have the pot getting cold while I ramble." Bruce clucked his tongue and set about pouring out a cup of tea for each of them, "I hope you enjoy rooibos. I just got a blend that I'm eager to try out. It's orange creamsicle flavored."

Jordyn was at a tea party alright. A really damn cute tea party.

Jordyn was practically bouncing in her seat at Bruce's words, "That sounds absolutely delightful."

Bruce flashed her a bright smile, "I'm glad you think so. There aren't many people in the tower that appreciate a good cup of tea. It's always coffee this or whiskey that," Bruce picked up his cup of tea and took a deep breath and sighed, "and don't even get me started on Tony's whining that tea takes too long."

Jordyn wrinkled her nose, "He says that but drinks that weird green sludge stuff?"

"Exactly!" Bruce shook his head with a sniff, "I don't know if you've noticed but Tony has little patience for anything that takes more than a nanosecond."

Jordyn laughed and picked her teacup up, "I have picked up on that more than once."

Bruce sipped his tea for a moment before he said, "It's this city."

"The city?"

"Mmm, it's got a habit of twisting up what people think is important."

Jordyn raised her eyes from her cup, "What do you mean?"

Bruce bit his lip, "You're from Alabama, right?"

Jordyn nodded, "Born and bred."

"I'll bet things are slower there than they are here. Probably have some family around to keep you grounded."

"Of course it is. And with my Nana G, there's no comparison, it's like…" Jordyn trailed off as her mind went to the seemingly endless days of summer in Alabama, the all-encompassing heat, the friendly smiles, her Nana G rambling on about anything and everything, the slow drivers, the polite waves, the fact that football game day was the most interesting day of the week, all of it was at odds with what life in New York was like.

"Night and day?" Bruce supplied.

Jordyn swallowed hard, "Basically." She gripped her teacup tighter and furrowed her brow, she hadn't given too much thought to how drastically her life had changed, how things had suddenly sped up to warp speed since that day Bucky had walked back into her life.

"I'm from Ohio." Bruce blurted out breaking Jordyn from her thoughts.

She blinked, "What?" 

"Ohio. I'm from Dayton, fucking Ohio," Bruce leaned forward and set his teacup down on the table next to them, "I don't fucking belong here."

Jordyn sat up straight with a frown, "What?"

"Things are slower in the Midwest, the people more genuine, just like I suspect they are in the South. New York is crazy, and coming from me that says a lot." Bruce snorted.

"You belong here." Jordyn shook her head. 

Bruce paused and gave her a sideways look, "What?"

Jordyn leaned forward, "Why would you say that you don't belong here? You're one of the most brilliant nuclear physicists of like EVER. And you can actually keep up with and mostly keep Tony in check, which means that you're on par with Pepper which is already unheard of for a mere mortal." Jordyn's words came out in a rush and she took a deep breath of air when she was finished speaking, but held up a hand to stop Bruce when he opened his mouth, "I want you to know that you are unparalleled in research and that I stressed out about the fact that I spilled coffee all over myself before meeting you like an idiot because you are that impressive."

Bruce took a sip of tea and raised an eyebrow, "Are you done?"

"I think so, yes." Jordyn took another deep breath and then gave a short nod, "Yea, ok, I'm done.

Bruce's lips twitched into a smile, "Thank you for your kind words."

"Don't thank me, they are true. You belong here, oh yes, siree bob." Jordyn blushed as the words left her mouth and made a mental note to delete that part of the interview, why the hell was she sounding like Foghorn Leghorn in front of Bruce Banner?!

"You know, I definitely can see why you have both Steve and Barnes wrapped around your pinky finger." Bruce placed his cup down on the table and added a lump of sugar to his tea.

"I-what?" Jordyn's hands went still at his words. How had Bruce known about them? She hadn't even so much as seen him more than a handful of times and those had all been at a distance.

Bruce lifted a shoulder, "Even renowned nuclear physicists make sure to know what's going on with the team." 

Jordyn opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she let out a chuckle, "Can we go back to talking about the city?"

Bruce didn't answer and looked thoughtfully at the floor-to-ceiling windows that were behind Jordyn, "Come on," he said with a nod of his head, "I want you to see something." And with that Bruce was off teacup in hand and striding towards the windows. Jordyn blinked, but only hesitated for a moment before she was off and after Bruce.

Bruce was sipping from his cup when Jorydn joined him at the expansive view he was staring intently at. When he didn't immediately speak Jordyn wished that she hadn't forgotten her orange creamsicle tea, if not for something to do with her hands, the heavenly smell from Bruce's cup was making her mouth water. Jordyn was wondering if it was overkill to buy both creamsicle soda and creamsicle popsicles when Bruce spoke.

"They all seem to just know where they are going, don't they?"

Jordyn's attention snapped back to Bruce at his words, "How do you mean?"

Bruce gestured with his cup of tea, "Everyone down there is moving to the beat of their own drummer, off somewhere only they know….and in a hurry too, so it's gotta be important, right?"

"You'd hope so with the way some of them act," Jordyn muttered taking a step closer to the windows to peer down at the people below them. Though the scene below them appeared tranquil, even dreamy in the dim light of the cloud-filled sky and light drizzle, from their vantage point of Stark Tower, Jordyn knew that it was anything but. It was a verifiable zoo down on the streets of New York, so different than the slower pace of Alabama, but she had grown to love the bustle of the city. She smiled at the thought, but Bruce's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"You'll think you love it in the beginning."

Going still Jordyn turned from the window to look at him. He hadn't moved, standing stock still in the exact position he had been in when Jordyn joined him, she almost wondered if she had imagined him speaking, so she asked, "What do you mean? I mean-y-you totally just said something right, or am I losing it?" It wasn't just the stillness of Bruce that caught her off guard but also the timeliness of his words that had taken her by surprise.

Bruce didn't turn his head but he smiled wide at Jordyn's words, "Yea, I said something, so you aren't losing it…." He turned his head to look at her, "….yet." 

Jordyn felt her mouth drop open slightly at Bruce's words. She wasn't quite sure how to respond and was debating on are reply somewhere between an awkward ohhHaAAaa laugh, trying to recall what the New York Times had reported on the effects of gamma radiation and the brain, or politely asking if he wanted a top off on his tea. 

Which all amounted to an, "Oh."

Bruce shook his head and took a sip of his tea, "Look, I know I sound a little off right now, but here's the thing Jordyn. I genuinely like you, I like where you're from, I like that you're still normal."

Jordyn blinked, "Thank you? I think."

"I like what you're doing here because I think it's important. People should have a real look at who we are and why we do what we do. We aren't perfect, not by a long shot but we aren't all monsters either…." Bruce bit his lip before he continued, "And because of that I just want to make sure you don't lose your way."

"Lose my way?" Jordyn crossed her arms and furrowed her brow. Bruce's words had caught her by surprise. She wasn't sure what to make of it but she was intrigued, oh so intrigued because this tea party had taken a serious turn.

"Yes, lose your way. Listen to me, Jordyn, I know that it's all new and exciting right now. You've got verifiable legends sleeping in your bed every night." Jordyn blushed at Bruce's words and opened her mouth to protest but he waved her off, "You're being exposed to a kind of lifestyle that most people only dream about. Stars in your eyes after moving here because of a chance encounter with an ex-assassin!" Bruce waved a hand at the ceiling and shook his head, "That's insane, Jordyn! You're a real person, you have an actual life and Bucky just grabbed you and brought you here out of the blue. What about your life in Alabama?" He stopped talking then and turned to face her with a shake of his head, "It isn't fair to do that to you. To completely uproot you. You've got a family, your job, and work."

"Bruce, it's not like that. And being here means that I can actually get a foot in the door of what I'm passionate about." Jordyn managed to get in a few words, but they did little to stop Bruce from continuing on.

"Work you're passionate about? I understand moving for work, but this is different Jordyn. This isn't going to be something that you're going to be able to walk away from. You'll stay and stick with it, them, no stick with us until it's too late. You won't be able to be normal. And when it's all over, all the things that we can't have you won't be able to either." Bruce turned and walked quickly back towards the table they had been sitting at, all the while he continued to speak, "I know it feels like you're living in an absolute fantasy but that fantasy has a cost. There are consequences for being pulled into this world." 

He turned swung back around to her and gestured around him with a frown, "All of this is so far above necessary. It-it's not normal. None of this is normal, but you, you can still be normal." Bruce's voice was barely above a whisper when he finished speaking. 

Jordyn took a breath and worked to choose her words carefully, "But things aren't normal. Are they?" She asked taking a tentative step towards where Bruce stood.

Silence met her question so she took another step forward, "And I don't think they ever really were whatever we used to think normal was. Things were always like this, we just didn't know how to look at what was right in front of us."

"Jordyn, this place will eat you up and spit you out."

"Because I'm a country girl in the big city?"

"No, it's not just the city. It's everything. It's what we are, we aren't normal, we don't know how to make things work like real people do. The Avengers do not get a happily ever after, no matter how much they deserve it. I never wanted this, but I try and do as much good as I can with it. With being what I am now, sometimes it's unbearable. You have to know something." Bruce raised his eyes to meet hers, "The thing that makes each of us unique, what makes us able to step out and meet whatever god, damn psycho alien army, or deranged scientist that's hellbent on taking power, is what doesn't let us have an actual life." Bruce took a deep breath before he added in a pained voice, "And nothing and no one will ever change that."

"Oh Bruce," Jordyn whispered. Her fingers ached to touch him, to hug him, give him some kind of comfort but she stayed where she was. She could tell that what he was telling her was taking a toll on him and she didn't want him to feel like she didn't understand that. "Bruce, I'm so sorry."

Bruce smiled sadly and clenched his fists tightly, "Yea, so am I."


	26. “Are you gonna stop floating around in outer space?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea! I'm back for good. It feels nice to write, so please expect regular updates and I have ideas for other fics, so yea!<3

“You look burdened my little kumquat.” 

Jordyn blinked, “What?” 

She had been sitting in one of her favorite spots in the tower. The Chinese place on the 32nd floor with a plate of one of her favorite things that they did amazing; Fried Chicken Lo Mien. It was truly a revelation and always seemed to perk Jordyn up. Mostly because the fried chicken reminded her so much of what she could find in Alabama, perfectly crispy with that right touch of spice, was heaven with the perfectly done lo mien noodles. It was like a hug on a plate. It was comfort food, pure and simple, only Jordyn wasn’t quite sure why she needed the comfort. And that was why she was sitting in the small restaurant staring into to space with a plate of untouched Fried Chicken Lo Mien.

Darcy slid into the seat across from her, “You look like you’re simultaneously in outer space and that someone kicked your puppy.”

Jordyn smiled and leaned back in her chair, “Outer space? People usually go with a million miles away…but I guess outer space is technically a million miles away?”

“Ehhh, why think global when you could take to the cosmos.” Darcy grabbed a pair of chopsticks and gave Jordyn’s plate an eager look. 

Jordyn waved a hand, “Go ahead, Darce.” 

She grinned and snagged a piece of chicken, “Don’t mind if I do.” Darcy closed her eyes and let out a throaty moan loud and illicit enough to cause a passing businessman to stumble as he walked past where the girls sat.

Jordyn laughed, “Darcy, keep it PG rated.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was too enthusiastic.” She sat up and put her hands primly in her lap, “That was delightful. May I have another bite of orgasmic chicken?”

The businessman who had stopped walking in favor of lingering nearby walked straight into a trashcan at the use of orgasmic.

Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, “I don’t think I did it right.”

Jordyn barked out a laugh, “Nailed it.” She was still smiling when Darcy waved her chopsticks in front of Jordyn’s face, “Yea, but what’s wrong? I was on my way to meet Jane about some science excitement but then I saw you and I had to stop. You really look down, girl, so what happened? Spill.”

Jordyn let out a deep sigh before she pushed her plate away from her and in front of Darcy, “Yea, I had an interview with Bruce today and it ….it just didn’t go as I had envisioned. I’m still thinking it over and trying to process it to be honest.” Crossing her arms, Jordyn slouched in her seat and said, “Maybe I’m just overthinking it, you know?”

Darcy leaned forward on her arms and regarded Jordyn thoughtfully, “Ok, so I still know nothing about the funk you’re in. I mean, it’s serious,” Darcy jabbed a finger at the plate of barely touched food between them, “I think I ate more of this than you and that’s not natural. What happened during the interview?”

“Bruce threw a tea party.” 

Darcy cocked her head to the side, “A tea party?”

Jordyn nodded and held up a finger, “I know it sounds weird but he really did! There was even a little crystal sugar bowl, and-and a tray of cucumber sandwiches. Oh! And even a cat that poured out the cream.”

“You know, I can see him for the tea party kinda hulky pants. Go on.” 

“I was actually excited about the turn of events. I mean, a tea party? Yes, please, but then things got really heavy really deep. Bruce started talking about how the Avengers aren’t normal but how I could still be that way. How it wasn’t fair to me that Bucky had brought me here the way he did and that I wasn’t going to be able to walk away from this when it was all over.”

Darcy’s mouth dropped open, “Holy fuck.”

“Yea.” Jordyn blew out a deep breath, “I keep replaying the conversation in my head just like what the actual hell. I was a kinda mad at first, it felt…like an ambush, but now I’m not mad.”

“He was trying to warn you.”

Jordyn bit her lip, “Kinda feels that way, or at least sounds that way now that I’m saying it loud, huh?.”

“No. It’s definitely a warning. It’s a warning and-and it’s true,” Darcy laced her fingers together on the table and leaned towards Jordyn. “I know it sounds kind of crazy, but it’s true Jordyn. It’s a warning and I should know.”

“What are you talking about Darce?”

“You think I ever intended to have this happen? I was a fucking political science major just looking for a quick intern hour when I saw Jane’s posting for a research assistant…I was the ONLY applicant, so I got it and then one Norse god encounter later, here I am. My life has been a roller coaster. I mean, I don’t even have a life outside of the tower anymore.”

Jordyn ran a hand through her hair, “Well, fuck. Shit.”

“You’re fucking telling me, sister. It’s my damn life and I mean, I wasn’t normal before but now it’s goddamned impossible. And Jane?” Darcey snorted and shoved another piece of chicken into her mouth. “You think she’s gonna be able to survive a breakup from a Norse GOD? She’s absolutely ruined for other men. I mean, come on, any dude that can't shoot lightening out his ass is pretty much fucked.”

Jordyn couldn’t help but laugh but she did at Darcy’s words, “Sorry, I just…lightening out of his ass?”

Darcy punctuated her words with a wave of a chopstick, “It could happen.” 

“So you’re saying it’s a warning, which means are you…” Jordyn’s voice trailed off and she swallowed hard, “Are you-”

Darcy shrugged matter-of-factly. “Warning you? Fuck yea, I am.” 

“Great.” Jordyn slumped forward.

“But that doesn’t mean that it’s all gloom and doom sugarplums.” Darcy reached out and put a hand on Jordyn’s, “Look, we are weird and fucked up, that much is true. And I honestly don’t see myself being with anyone that isn’t the same, it doesn’t make sense anymore, you know the whole allure of “normal”. I can see why Bruce is upset, he had a whole life before he was the Hulk. A life he was happy with but the rest of us weren’t like that.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that maybe before the Avengers we didn’t really fit in anywhere or with anyone. There wasn’t any happily-ever-after for any of on the horizon. Jane wasn’t taken seriously even though she was as brilliant as she ever was. And me, please. I had no clue what I wanted to do with my life. The same goes for the rest, Natasha and Clint? That’s a happy meal packaged deal of what-the-hell, but this is actually the most normal those two have ever been. Steve and Bucky? You know what’s there. Thor? He’s just like the happy puppy mascot that is loyal and fierce and everything good and we are his band of merry warriors, plus he is utterly in love with Jane. And Tony? He’s like our older cousin who lets us watch scary movies and look at boobie magazines behind our parents’ backs. He loves this.”

“You know I’ve never heard a more accurate description of the team.”

Darcy winked, “What can I say? I’m a wunderkind with words, but listen, ok?” She paused a moment before she leaned forward and continued on, “I’m not telling that was Bruce said wasn’t true because it is. Hell, I just gave you a rundown on why it is perfectly accurate. My point is that we are all different, we are all meant to lead different lives. Bruce wanted something different than the rest of us, and maybe you too. You shouldn’t let the risk of how much it’s going to change you push you away from what we have here because I think it’s really beautiful, you know?”

“Wow, Darce. That was eloquent and just spot on. Thank you.”

“So you’re gonna stop looking like someone kicked your puppy?”

Jordyn smiled, “Yea….”

“Are you gonna stop floating around in outer space?”

“At the very least I promise to stay within the boundaries of our stratosphere.”

“Good. I was going to say that you were allowed to go any further than the Mesosphere but hey, I’ll take it.” Darcy reached over and held a hand out to Jordyn, “I love you, Pace, ok? I can’t imagine life here without you. If you have to go, I get it, but I love you and I want you here with me. We all do.”

Jordyn felt her eyes welt up with tears at Darcy’s words, “I love you too, Darce.” She slipped her hand into Darcey’s, “I love you too.”


	27. I've got an ANNOUNCEMENT!

OK, dollfaces, I've got something huge to share with y'all. And by huge, I mean gorram big huge...or at least it is for me. So, up until recently, I was in an engineering program and during that time I was pretty damn miserable. I cried a lot, and by a lot, I mean so much that my eyes were doing that thing where they don't open all the way because they are puffy, and I bet I dehydrated myself at some point from the amount of tears that were shed in the name of physics.

It was a struggle for me to do anything that I enjoyed or loved, to find meaning in anything outside of my classes, of which I hated. Spending hours upon hours working on hard subjects isn't something that I'm unfamiliar with because, like Jordyn, I do in fact have an MA in 19th century American History from Alabama but let's be honest, a lot of who Jordyn is based on me because you write what you know, yea? While I was banging my head against the wall working on engineering, I kept meeting people who encouraged me to find what made me happy, to rediscover that part of myself that I had buried during the course of my time as an engineer, which was like a year, so GO ME....kinda? I can help you launch something really dang far and hit a bullseye with a canon though now, so I mean it's all about the positives in life.

Now, these people challenged me to think really hard on the last time that I was happy, like really happy. What did that happiness feel like and most importantly, what I had been doing at that had made me so happy. And you know what? That time was when I was writing my heart out, which was also the time when I had started playing around with this fic. I've always loved writing, telling stories and being creative but somehow I'd lost my way and let people tell me that I wasn't anything special, so to forget it. Welp, yea, I decided to not listen to mess anymore because now I'm writing fulltime and I couldn't be happier. I mean, it's damn scary waking up and know that you're really going for it. Yes, that means that I ditched my engineering program because honestly, whatever. I get that it's important, but that doesn't mean that writing and being creative, that giving enjoyment to people is invalid because of it. I could be a science!brain like Jane, but that isn't me. I've got way too much Darcey in me tbh. I'd much rather go on an adventure that I have no business being on and that makes me happy.

Here's another little thing, so like I said, Jordyn's whole story of being an MA student at the University of Alabama being modeled after my own experiences as a student there? Wellllll, with Ex To See and as Marvel trash, I did my best to make a fic that was pretty much the stuff of my daydreams and that does relate back to talking about this huge thing I want to share.

I wrote an actual romance novel, yea, like a for real one with a sweet cover and all that and it's loosely based on the Marvel stud muffins of my dreams. I mean, another thing is that Jordyn is there...she's just not this Jordyn, but she's there alright. It felt weird to write someone else after this, and I just wasn't done with her. Essentially, what I'm saying is that I wrote a tattoo shop AU for Steve and Bucky and Jordyn is along for the ride. Hurrah! Huzzah! YIPPIE!

Right now I'm running a free book promo on Amazon, so maybe take a gander and download a FREE book because I love you for sticking with me this whole time (and frankly reading this whole chapter of stuff I just unloaded) while I played with this fic. I'll be more grateful than a vodka drunk Wade Wilson if you let me know what y'all think in a handy-dandy review? Making the move to being a writer has been something I've always wanted to do, and I know that word of mouth is the best way to get your name out there, which is why I'm asking my lovely fanfic babes (badasses) to take the free book and run with it!

Hit your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer with a review, even if it's just a fantastical gif storm on GoodReads and let me (and the world) know what you think. So yea, take this book, and I really hope you love this chapter! THE BOOK PROMO GOES UNTIL 11/10!! If you don't get a copy though let me know and I gotchu.

 

[Free book for my doll faces](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B014TBNSIQ/ref=cm_sw_r_cp_awdb_lfiaAbX9BW1JN)

[Find me on insta](https://www.instagram.com/rebelwrites/)


	28. Cross My Heart

If you haven't downloaded your [free book yet](https://www.amazon.com/Steve-Ink-Bone-Book-1-ebook/dp/B014TBNSIQ/ref=redir_mobile_desktop?_encoding=UTF8&dpID=41%2B%2BmarEWnL&dpPl=1&keywords=rebel%20carter%20steve&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_QL65&qid=1508736728&ref=plSrch&ref_=mp_s_a_1_1&sr=8-1), then make sure to do it now!  The promo is running until 11/10!

 

 

 

  
Jordyn was still staring at her plate of Fried Chicken Lo Mien, albeit now a half-eaten plate of Friend Chicken Lo Mien thanks to Darcey, when her phone lit up with a text message from Bucky.

"Oh shit fuck." Jordyn murmured and shook her head at herself. She had forgotten all about their plans for lunch in her shellshocked post-Hulk tea party state. Tapping on her Starkphone, Jordyn saw that Bucky had sent her a photo of himself holding two cups of coffee, a smirk on his face.

'Coffee?' He asked.

Jordyn smiled at his message, "Yes, please. Where do you want me to meet you?" She texted back.

'Back at the apartment?'

Jordyn raised an eyebrow at the text message. Bucky had wanted to go out earlier but now the apartment? She was about to ask what happened to their lunch date plans when another text appeared.

'Thought we could stay in. Cap's been getting to have all the damn fun.'

Jordyn barked out a laugh at Bucky's text and stood with a shake of her head, 'No wonder you're buttering me up with coffee.' She fired back as she tossed her leftover food away and left the restaurant.

'Gotta set the mood. ;-)'

Jordyn grinned at his message, 'See you in 5, Sgt.' Once her message had sent she pocketed her phone in her bag and set off at an impressive speed towards their apartment. The heavy mood that had been on her after speaking to Bruce and crying into her food with Darcey was, for the moment, held at bay. She didn't have to figure every last thing out right now, not even with Bruce's warning ringing in her ears like it currently was. Darcey was right, they weren't normal, they had never been, but at least they had each other now. Buoyed by that thought, Jordyn made it to the apartment in record time and smiled when she saw Bucky waiting for her on the couch when she opened the door.

"That's gotta be a world record," He said looking back at her over the couch, "I didn't even have time to get through an entire cat video."

Jordyn rolled her eyes and tossed her bag onto the floor beside the door as she approached Bucky.

"Missed you was all," Jordyn said her voice soft. She looked away after she had spoken because she and Bucky had never really gotten into feelings. They had talked, of course, they had kissed, touched, laughed, and shared their intimate moments since she'd landed in New York, but feelings, other than jealousy or lust had never been a main topic for them. Clearing her throat Jordyn circled the couch and slowly sat down beside Bucky, she cautioned a look sideways at him and saw that he hadn't moved from where he had been sitting when she'd spoken. He was staring at her, an intent and sharply focused look in his pale eyes, he was so still that she wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

"Bucky?" Jordyn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is everything ok?" She moved to touch him, and the movement seemed to snap him out of his trance.

"Yea, doll, yea," Bucky said absentmindedly and scrubbed a hand over his face. He shook his head and looked away, "Mind just went somewhere else for a second."

Jordyn nodded, "OK." She leaned back and settled into the cushions of the couch that she had insisted replace the former hard leather couch that had been all angular lines and clean cold white leather. The new couch was overstuffed, soft, and inviting. Something you could sink into after a long day of being on your feet, or in the boys' case, fighting off a deranged mastermind from taking over the world. Now with the suddenly heavy silence between them, Jordyn was grateful for the comfort of the couch, and she yanked a soft throw blanket over her shoulder as she angled her body to face Bucky. This time when she looked at him Jordyn saw that Bucky wasn't looking at her all, but down at his hands and his body looked tense.

"So, where's that coffee?" Jordyn asked in an attempt to cut through the tension that she could see in Bucky's body.

Bucky looked up at her then "On the counter, uh, I'll get it. You look comfy." He said with a nod at where she was currently sitting with the blanket around her.

"Thanks," Jordyn called softly after him. She bit her lip and took a deep breath because now all the doubts that she had when speaking to Bruce were in front of her, now her conversation with Darcey was a footnote in a narrative that she just couldn't seem to understand or find her place in.

"Here you go, just the way you like it," Bucky said handing her the coffee, his lips curved in a slight smile when he saw her take a deep drink and let out a sigh of contentment.

"I haven't had coffee all day. This is divine."

"And this time you aren't wearing it."

Jordyn laughed, "Yea, this is definitely an improvement from this morning, that's for sure." She took a sip of her coffee before adding, "So what's with the death grip on Carter?"

Bucky looked confused, "Sharon?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sharon." She said her tone low and mimicking his.

At her impression, Bucky laughed and leaned forward, "You jealous or somethin'?"

"That's a laugh." Jordyn shot back with a defiant tilt of her chin. She didn't want to say that yes, maybe she was jealous, or at the very least, wary of Sharon Carter. Sharon was someone that fit into their world, their story. She had a place and a role where Jordyn still struggled to see hers. So what if Hydra had ID'd her as someone who had interacted with Bucky? The idea that she would get to stay in the tower after they were sure she was safe was making her anxious. She knew that the longer she stayed in New York that it was going to be harder to let Bucky and Steve go, that every day that rolled past brought her closer to returning to Alabama.

Bucky raised an eyebrow and reached out towards her. Jordyn felt her breath catch in her throat when Bucky's fingers grazed her chin and moved up so that his thumb pressed lightly against her lips, his hand cupping the side of her face.

"Got no reason to be jealous of her."

"I'm not."

Bucky leaned close, his breath warm on her cheeks, "You are. It's all over your face."

Jordyn snorted, "Pleased. I asked you what her deal was with trying to break my hand into a million little pieces with her handshake this morning. It was a little over the top."

"You squeeze back?"

Jordyn blinked, "What?"

"I said," Bucky brushed his lips against hers lightly, his hand moving down to grip her neck gently, fingers pressing into the back of her spine, "did you squeeze back."

Jordyn shivered at Bucky's touch and licked her lips, "Yea, I did."

Bucky chuckled, and squeezed her neck, "That's my girl."

Jordyn whimpered at feeling Bucky's hand tighten on her neck. "I'm not jealous." She whispered to him as he leaned close to her.

Bucky drew back and smirked at her, "You are, doll."

Jordyn frowned and went to move away from Bucky, but he snaked an arm around her waist and yanked her up against him. "Where you think you're going?"

"Somewhere else where I can enjoy my coffee in peace," Jordyn said bringing up her coffee cup between them.

"Oh, I got somewhere you can do that, no problem," Bucky said plucking her coffee cup from her hand and taking a drink from it.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Jordyn made a grab for the coffee cup, but Bucky held it just out of her reach with a grin.

"C'mere, kitten," Bucky said pulling Jordyn up against his chest and into his lap. When she was settled, Bucky leaned back in the too comfy couch and smiled down at Jordyn who was trying to lean as far away from Bucky as she could with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh, settle down." Bucky sighed and handed her back her coffee, "Drink up. It might put you in a better mood."

Jordyn narrowed her eyes at Bucky and glared for all that she was worth before she turned her head away from him, "I'm actually fine without."

"No, I think you need caffeine. You're in a mood."

"Maybe because someone said I was jealous of the hulk crusher handshake giver." Jordyn retorted and then added, "Which, by the way, I am not at all."

"You aren't are you?" Bucky asked. He reached around her and set the coffee on the end table to the side of the sofa and regarded her with interest, "Then what's with the attitude about her?"

"I don't like overly aggressive handshakes, and she doesn't scare me one little bit."

Bucky blinked, "What?"

Jordyn turned back around to face Bucky and suddenly wished she was anywhere but in his lap, while they were having this conversation but she took a deep sigh and persevered, "I said, she doesn't scare me one little bit. Not in the slightest. I don't give a good god damn who her great aunt is."

"You think that's what she was trying to do?" Bucky asked his hands starting to slowly rub circles against Jordyn's back. She hated that she was acutely aware of what his hands were doing because it was getting hard to stay on her rant against Sharon Carter.

"Who knows what she's doing. I do know that she doesn't like me." Jordyn muttered and against her better judgment began to lean into Bucky. His touch was magic, her kryptonite and it was almost impossible for her to keep a clear head around him, try as she might.

"What makes you say that?" Bucky opened his legs slightly and shifted her forward so that she was now between his legs with her ass pressed up snugly against his rapidly growing cock. Jordyn felt a deep blush start to spread over her face because now it was almost impossible to keep a straight train of thought. Jordyn let out a little sigh and leaned back against him with a wiggle of her hips, but she didn't get far because Bucky lowered his hands and stopped her.

"I said, what makes you say that?" He repeated before nipping her ear lightly with his teeth.

Jordyn let out a frustrated groan and leaned her head back to look up at him, "Because I see the way she looks at you and I can only imagine what she's like around Steve."

Bucky smirked, and then he nudged his hips forward causing a small gasp from Jordyn, "Doesn't matter how anyone's looking at me. I'm only looking at you."

Jordyn felt her mouth drop open, "What?"

Bucky slid a hand around to the front of Jordyn's slocks and slipped a finger down inside her waistband, "Only looking at you, kitten."

"Really?" Jordyn's eyes fluttered closed. She took in a sharp gasp when Bucky pressed his lips against her neck, his tongue just skimming her skin.

"Cross my heart," Bucky whispered to her before he pressed his lips to her ear in a light kiss. "Got no reason to be jealous, kitten." The questing finger that had dipped into the waist of her slacks work a button free, and Jordyn let out a moan when Bucky tugged down the zipper of her pants.

"Bucky." Jordyn reached down and grabbed on to his legs that were on either side of her, her fingers tightening in the material of his jeans.

"Like it when you say my name, doll." Bucky slipped a hand inside of her slacks and cupped her through her underwear, "Like hearing you say it but love hearing you scream it most of all."

"Oh shit," Jordyn whispered as Bucky wrapped his metal around her waist and held her up while his other hand made quick work of yanking off her slacks. Jordyn's breath was starting to hitch, to come faster as Bucky's fingers moved down between her legs, light stroking around her clit, just grazing where she wanted him to touch her most of all.

"Arms up," Bucky whispered his metal hand catching the fabric of her sweater and beginning to hike it up. Obediently Jordyn raised her arms and helped him pull the sweater up and over her head. After the sweater was her, she was reaching to push her hair back from her face when Bucky hummed.

"Ohhhh, kitten. I see I'm not the only one to play today." Bucky murmured. Jordyn blushed and looked down to where metal fingers lightly circled a fresh bite mark on her shoulder.

"Steve came by my office earlier," Jordyn said. She bit her lip and felt her cheeks grow hot at the memory of how she'd gotten the bite mark. Steve had been behind her, his big body bent over hers, pinning her to her desk while his hips moved at a pace that only Captain America was capable of maintaining. Jordyn's body was all but limp from the orgasm that had just rocked her. She was somewhere between laughing and crying at the incredible release when Steve's hands had tightened on her.

"Sweetheart," He'd gasped as he climaxed, crushing her to him and then a moment later she had felt his teeth on her shoulder, not enough to make her cry out but she had gasped in surprise from it. She'd forgotten about it until Bucky's fingers had reminded her of the tender spot on her shoulder.

"I bet he did," Bucky said his tone lascivious.

Jordyn went to roll her eyes at him when Bucky leaned forward and pressed his tongue to the bite mark on her shoulder. Jordyn's mouth dropped open as she watched him and she wasn't sure if she was breathing or not as she watched Bucky drag his tongue up and around the faint bruise that had begun to show on her skin.

"Oh." Jordyn breathed when Bucky raised his eyes to meets hers and pressed a kiss to her shoulder in a perfect match to where Steve had bitten her.

"Gonna have to talk to that punk about taking better care our girl," Bucky said, his voice low, lips brushing her skin as he spoke.

"I'm ok," Jordyn whispered.

"Mmm, can see that," Bucky said, and he finally moved the fingers that continued their light circling to that place where she had wanted their touch the most. Bucky pushed his thumb down, a move that elicited a gasp from Jordyn, then moved it back up and then back down again in a rhythm that had Jordyn's fingers digging into his thighs.

"Can see that you're just fine, kitten," Bucky said, his voice gruff now as he began to speed up the hand that was working her clit.

"Ohhhh, yes." Jordyn moaned, her head falling back against his shoulder. She reached back a hand and snaked it around Bucky's neck while her other ran through his hair. She tugged lightly on his locks and laughed when Bucky hissed and bucked his up against her ass that was still pushed back against him.

"Treating you sweet, don't make it harder than it needs to be." Bucky gasped out as he gave another roll of his hips.

Jordyn shifted and put a leg over one of Bucky's to give him better access to her. He was now working heaven inducing circles on her clit, and the sensation of him pressed against her back while he did so was making her dizzy. "What?" She gasped out.

Bucky didn't answer but slipped a hand up to her bra and unhooked it. Then he cupped one breast in his hand while he kissed her neck, "Making you happy. Don't torture me, doll." He bit out while his metal fingers tightened on her nipple.

"I-I-" Jordyn began, but her words slipped away from her because she could feel herself being pushed closer to the familiar edge of her orgasm. "Bucky, I, god that feels so good." She cried out and turned her head so that her face was against his chest.

"I know, doll. Let me treat you so good don't you?"

"Yes, Bucky!" Jordyn arched her back and let out a small cry of pleasure as Bucky sped up his movements, he was no moving his hips in time with his hands and Jordyn almost sobbed from how good it felt, "Please don't stop. Please!"

"Not going to. Orgasm for me, kitten." Bucky kissed his way up her neck and moved his hand up to catch her jaw to tilt her face up to look at him, "Let me see you let you go, Jordyn."

Jordyn opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut, and when she saw the earnest look in Bucky's gaze, she shuddered with ecstasy. She knew that things between them were complicated, that there was so much to talk about and work out between them, not just because of their new dynamic but between the two of them. She could see that he knew it too, that he wanted to be close to her and for the first time she saw an unguarded look in Bucky's eyes that had never been there before, and it was all too much for her.

"Bucky! Oh god! Bucky!" Jordyn cried out as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave.

"That's my girl." Bucky choked out hoarsely, and then he kissed her deeply his hands pulling her tightly against him as she rode out her orgasm. Body shuddering and trembling, Jordyn clung to Bucky as best she could, she gasped in another breath and uttered a final, "Bucky" before her body relaxed.

"Jesus, you're beautiful." Bucky murmured, his lips in her hair as he spoke. He took a deep breath and tightened his arms around her. "So fucking beautiful when you fall apart for me."

Jordyn let out a shaky laugh, "Bucky."

Bucky's arms tightened around her, and he nuzzled her neck, "Mmmm?"

Jordyn opened her mouth to say something, anything that hinted at what she had seen his eyes just then, anything that spoke to her fears and insecurities that had lept to the surface that day but instead she just shook her head.

"Kiss me." She said simply and with a grin and wink, he did.


	29. Well, this certainly isn't a thong.

Thank you to everyone who has downloaded my book! You've made my heart so happy and I can't wait to hear your thoughts. Please, take a minute or two to review it. Reviews are so important to get readers to take a risk on new authors, so every last little kind word and star helps me reach a wider audience! **Today is the last day to[download your free book on Amazon,](https://www.amazon.com/Steve-Ink-Bone-Book-1-ebook/dp/B014TBNSIQ/ref=redir_mobile_desktop?_encoding=UTF8&dpID=41%2B%2BmarEWnL&dpPl=1&keywords=rebel%20carter%20steve&pi=AC_SX236_SY340_QL65&qid=1508736728&ref=plSrch&ref_=mp_s_a_1_1&sr=8-1) so don't hesitate and get your copy now!**

 

Jordyn had almost nodded off when the gentle chime of the door sounded as it was unlocked. Both she and Bucky were curled up on the couch, him with an arm around her shoulders and a book in his other hand, his legs crossed in front him while he read. Jordyn was tucked against Bucky's side with her legs folded underneath her, head lolling against his chest as she had started to nod off while reading through her newsfeed on her Starkphone.

When the door opened, both of them turned to look over the back of the couch to see Steve walk in, duffle bag slung over one shoulder and with a package underneath an arm.

"Hey." Bucky nodded, his eyes moving to the box Steve carried.

"Stevie!" Jordyn smiled and gave a big stretch as she tried to shake off the fog of sleep that had just begun to settle over her.

"Now this is something I could get used to seein' when I walk in the door." Steve winked at them and kicked the door shut behind him as he hung up his duffle next to the door. Jordyn grinned at him and hopped up from the couch, arms outstretched as she went to greet Steve.

"You get it, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded, "Yup, right here. " He said patting the box under his arm and reached out an arm to pull Jordyn close in for a hug.

"Get what?" Jordyn asked her voice muffled from her face that was currently pushed up against Steve's chest.

Steve kissed her on the top of the head, "We got you a gift, sweetheart."

Jordyn pulled back in confusion and looked up at Steve, "Wait, what?" She turned and looked over at Bucky who was smiling at her, "We?"

Bucky raised an eyebrow, "What? Don't I seem like the gift giving type?" He asked tossing his book onto the sofa and walking towards where she was still standing with Steve.

"No, it's just that, I mean-" Jordyn stumbled over her words as she tried to express herself, "You both got me a gift?" She finally asked unable to hide her surprise.

"Sure did. Just had to wait for it to come in." Steve replied and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he guided her over to the table that Bucky was already leaning a hip against.

"Come on over here, doll. We wanna see that pretty smile of yours when you open it up." Bucky said pulling a chair out for her to sit in.

Jordyn nodded and took a seat, and a moment later the box was laid in her lap. She took in a deep breath and ran her hands over the nondescript box. The box wasn't very heavy, was rectangular and wide but only a few inches tall. She gave it a slight shake and wondered what could be in it. A gift from her lovers was a new experience for her, and in all of her romantic relationships, no one had ever gotten her a genuine gift. She cleared her throat and tried not to show that the gesture from Bucky and Steve had her heart flip-flopping in her chest.

"You shouldn't have gotten me a gift," Jordyn said softly. She shook her head and bit her lip, "Honestly, I don't know what to say." She whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Sweets, you're supposed to open the box first before you start telling us that we shouldn't have gotten you anything." Steve chuckled and ran a hand down the side of her face. "We know we didn't need to, but we wanted to."

"Gotta spoil our girl," Bucky added in. He nudged her with his leg, "Come on, kitten. Open the box already so that we can take you to dinner, alright?"

Jordyn rolled her eyes at Bucky, "Alright, here we go." She ran her fingers along the bottom of the box and found where the lid and box met. With a little laugh, Jordyn looked up to see Steve and Bucky looking at her expectantly. Steve was leaning forward with an eager look on his face. Even Bucky was smiling and watching her face closely. Looking back down, Jordyn hesitated, but then she finally lifted the lid away to find a swath of delicate cream tissue paper inside.

"Wait a second....did you guys get me lingerie?" Jordyn asked leaning back from the box.

"Maybe," Bucky replied with a wink.

Steve laughed when Jordyn blushed, and he gestured at the tissue paper with a hand, "Open it up. You'll see, sweetheart."

Turning her attention back to the tissue paper, Jordyn's mind danced with all kinds of garments that she might pull from the box. Between Steve and Bucky, there was no telling what kind of lingerie might be waiting in the box for her. Lifting the first layer of tissue paper away, Jordyn reached a hand in for whatever mystery item she was sure she'd end up wearing before too long, "I swear to god. If you got me a thong to wear I am going to be so-" Her rant died on her lips the moment that her hand touched a material that was anything but the stuff of lingerie. Instead of silks, lace, or even the tell-tale string of a thong, Jordyn's fingers brushed a starchy, almost stiff material. She raised an eyebrow and cautioned a look at the men who were hovering over her, "What did yo-"

"Pull it out," Bucky said gesturing impatiently. His face was excited, and Jordyn almost laughed when she saw that Steve's mirrored the expression. They both looked like impatient children on Christmas day. "Come on, sweetheart. You're gonna love it!" Seve said with an encouraging smile.

"Ok, ok!" Jordyn laughed, their excitement rubbing off on her as she quickly yanked away the last of the tissue paper that hid what she was touching from view. Jordyn's mouth dropped open when the paper fell away, "Holy shit!" She exclaimed pulling out what she knew to be Master's graduation robes. There was no way that Jordyn wouldn't recognize the University of Alabama's emblem which was embroidered on each shoulder of the black robes.

"You got me robes?!" Jordyn screamed leaping up from the chair and holding out the long graduation robes. "AND A HOOD!" She screeched with a jab of her finger when she saw the crimson and white color of the Master's hood that she would wear over her black robes.

"And there's a medal," Bucky said reaching into the box and pulling out a silver medal that hung from a crimson ribbon.

"I GET A MEDAL TOO?!" Jordyn waved her robes over her head and jumped up and down, "I need a mirror!" Jordyn cried and ran off already pulling the robes on over her clothes. She rushed into their bathroom and slid to a stop in front of the large mirror, "I look amazing!"

Jordyn grinned looking at herself in the dark robes, she raised her arm and laughed at the sleeve that extended well past her wrist. She had always joked to her friends in the department that she was going to stick snacks and a flask in the sleeves to tide her over during the lengthy graduation ceremony.

"Hey, come back here! Put this thing on, too." Steve called to her from the kitchen.

"My hood!" Jordyn clapped her hands and sprinted back to the kitchen where Steve and Bucky were both standing over her hood and looking confused.

"Damn thing is like a Chinese finger trap," Bucky waved a hand at the swath of material that both men held between them as they tried to figure which way it was intended to be draped.

"We are definitely going to have to google this." Steve held up her hood, which looked more like it had been turned inside out and tied in a knot than the ceremonial hood it should be.

Jordyn snorted at the sight of "the man with a plan" and the former deadly assassin being outwitted by graduation regalia.

"We'll figure it out," Jordyn said with a wave of her hand as she walked into the room. She took the hood from Steve and laughed at the mess of material.

"I can't believe you got me graduation stuff," She said, her voice catching as she blinked back the tears that were becoming increasingly difficult to not shed with every second that passed.

"Well, we can't have you showing up for your graduation looking out of sorts now can we?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Yea, that's, that's coming up so fast." Jordyn sniffled.

"Another month, doll." Bucky supplied and smoothed a hand over the side of her arm. "These things go to the damn floor." He said nodding at her sleeves.

"Yea, I'm gonna stick snacks in them," Jordyn said shaking her arm and causing the sleeve to billow at for them see.

"That's a solid plan," Steve said tilting his head to take in the amount of room the sleeves afforded her. "We'll see how much you can fit in there this weekend."

"Ok," Jordyn said and took in a shaky breath. She dabbed at her eye with the mentioned sleeves.

"Doll?" Bucky stepped close to her, a concerned look on his face, "You ok?"

Jordyn nodded, "Yea, I'm just...this is just-I can't believe you both thought of this. Please just hug me." She said, and a second later both men enveloped her in a hug. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Jordyn whispered as the tears she had been fighting began to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Bucky whispered his lips near her ear.

"I can't help it." Jordyn wailed as she began to cry in earnest.

"Can't stand to hear you cry," Steve added his arms tightening around her.

"These are happy tears!" Jordyn insisted before a sob burst out of her and she was full on ugly crying into both of their chests.

Bucky looked over the top of Jordyn's head at Steve, "What the fuck do we do now?"

Steve shot him a panicked looked, "I have no clue. I'd rather take on an entire Nazi infantry alone than figure that out."

"You've done that before." Bucky snorted.

"And it was still less threatening than this." Steve replied looking back down at Jordyn who was sobbing and trying to talk, "You're" she gasped, "so sw-sweet."

"Shhhh, baby doll." Bucky soothed and gathered her up in his arms. "We got the robes to make you happy, and I'm real glad they did the trick, but Stevie and I are about to pass out from you crying."

"W-what?" Jordyn looked up at the two men and finally registered the panicked look on their faces.

"We can't handle it. I just want to help." Steve explained, "I know you're happy, but it's like I'm stuck."

"Same," Bucky said with a helpless shrug.

Jordyn choked back the sob that had been about to escape because she was fairly sure from the expressions on Steve and Bucky's faces that they were about to pass out if she kept crying any longer.

"Ok, I'll try to get it under control, but I'm just so happy." Jordyn shook her head and wiped at her face. A moment later Bucky handed her a wad of tissues, and she smiled at him, "Thank you."

"Of course," Bucky murmured.

"Here drink this," Steve said bringing her a glass of water.

"It was just a few tears, not a panic attack." Jordyn insisted, but she took the glass all the same and took a sip to assuage the stressed look she recognized in Steve's eyes. Once she had drunk half the glass, he seemed to relax, "Better?" She asked handing him back the glass.

"A little."

Bucky smirked at her, "Do you see this? You've got us wrapped around your pinky, kitten."

Jordyn paused where she had been taking off the robes, "What?"

"The pair of us," Bucky said gesturing between himself and Steve, "have fought in all kinds of battles, against all kinds of terrible things, but I swear I've never felt so stressed out as your crying got me."

"Ain't that the truth," Steve muttered shaking his head.

Jordyn folded up her robes and placed them neatly on the table next to where her hood lay.

"So you're saying that me crying is worse than fighting a crazed villain?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." Bucky blurted out.

"Absolutely," Steve said at the same time.

  
Jordyn shook her head at their answers,"You're both being overly dramatic." She said wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

Bucky pointed a finger, "Us? Over dramatic?! You were the one crying!"

"We might be superheroes, but we are still men." Steve said putting his hands on his hips, "And we will never know what to do when a woman is crying."

"You know, other than having an anxiety attack." Bucky retorted.

Jordyn rolled her eyes at them and wondered how she could go from being overwhelmed by emotion for the two of them to wanting to punch them in the arm within the span of a few seconds. "Well, I'm a crier, so you better get used to it."

Bucky looked pained at her words and Steve let out a quiet, "Shit."

Jordyn just grinned at their response and was about to suggest they pick a place to eat dinner when Bucky suddenly smiled at her in a way that she was only used to seeing when he was up to something.

"Now that the crying is out of the way, you wanna make sure you didn't miss anything in that box?"

Jordyn scrunched up her face in confusion, "Miss something?" She turned towards the box and began to pull at the tissue paper that remained in. "All I see is the meda- Oh." Her words ended in a whisper because there at the bottom of the box lay a slip of black lace. She had just started to raise it out of the box when she heard Steve say, "I thought you were kidding about that."

"I never kid about a beautiful woman and French lace, Stevie," Bucky replied.

Jordyn swallowed hard at the wisp of delicate fabric that she now held in front of her. The lace was intricate and felt like what she imagined butterfly wings would feel like, incredibly soft and so very light that it floated slightly when she moved it. Jordyn wasn't sure what the barely-there lace would cover, but then again, covering up wasn't something that Bucky had ever been a fan of.

"You like it?" Bucky asked trailing a hand up her side.

Jordyn bit her lip, "Well, this certainly isn't a thong."

"So what are the chances of you wearing that underneath your robes?" Bucky asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hypothetically or realistically?" Jordyn asked.

"Realistically," Steve answered joining them at the table.

Joryn tilted her head to the side and thought for a second before she said, "If we're talking realistically, then I'd say that the two of you wouldn't just have to play your cards right but would have to cheat pretty thoroughly."

Steve clapped his hands together, "I'll get the cards!"

Jordyn's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"And I'll get the whiskey." Bucky nodded and turned to rummage in the kitchen cabinet they kept the alcohol in.

"What's happening?" Jordyn asked.

"Cards. We're playing cards, so order a pizza." Steve told her already beginning to shuffle the deck of cards that he had pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"Oh my god." Jordyn put down the slip. "I didn't mean for real cheat at cards!"

"You said realistically when Steve asked," Bucky reminded her putting down the bottle of Jack Daniels and three glasses.

"I know I did, but I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what? Didn't mean what you said?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because of we sure as hell did." Bucky looked up at her from where he was pouring the whiskey.

"I mean, I did, but I didn't mean literally," Jordyn said in a weak protest because she could already see that she wasn't winning her argument.

"Tell it to the judge," Steve said with a snap of the deck of cards he was shuffling.

"You're both going to make me play, aren't you?"

"Yes and order the pizza," Bucky answered her as he set down a glass of whiskey in front of her.

Jordyn let out a sigh and raised her eyes skyward at the predicament she found herself in. She was about to dial the pizza place in defeat, but she stopped suddenly and sat up straight with a smile on her face. "Fine, I'll call the pizza place, but I want a teammate for this little showdown."

"What?" Bucky stopped mid-sip and eyed her with curiosity.

"You have each other, so why shouldn't I have someone playing on my side, huh?" She asked already dialing the one person she knew was capable of taking on a bottle of whiskey and holding their own against two cheating super soldiers at a game of cards.

"Let's allow it." Steve told Bucky with a shrug, "Only fair at a game we're gonna cheat at. Won't make any difference."

"Fair point." Bucky said with a wave of his hand, "Call in the cavalry then, doll."

"Oh, consider it fucking called," Jordyn said with a smirk as the person she was calling picked up.

"Hello?"

"I have a mission for you," Jordyn said forgoing an introduction, but the recipient was undeterred.

"Details?" Came the no-nonsense response.

"A card game with two cheating supersoldiers and their friend Mr. Jack Daniels. I need a teammate to ensure victory. I can't lose. Do you accept?"

A throaty chuckle sounded before the other person said, "Accepted. When and where?"

"Who she talking to?" Bucky asked Steve who was watching Jordyn with interest.

"No idea..." Steve admitted with a frown. The smile on Jordyn's face was a little too assured, the look in her eyes too bright as she turned to face the men while she spoke into her phone.

"Now. My apartment." She answered giving the men a wink.

"Excellent. I'll be along." And then the line went dead.

"Who was that?" Bucky asked raising his glass of whiskey to his lips.

Jordyn shrugged, "Oh, you'll see soon enough." She took a seat at the table and grinned, "Now pour me a glass of whiskey, won't you, Bucky baby?"


End file.
